Love & Safety
by to-be-slytherin
Summary: Hermione Amelia Nott– more commonly known as Hermione Jean Granger– is the eldest of the Nott heirs, but no one is supposed to know that except for her brother and Godfather. How will Hermione navigate her way acting as a muggle-born to hide from her father when really, she's a Pureblood? (Characters belong to J.K Rowling) (Pre-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Post Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1

Theodore Nott sat on his bed sneering into nothing as he nursed his bruised cheek with a pack of ice. Damn his bastard father. Theo's father, Remington Nott, had caught Theo being kind to the house elves and flew into a rage. He had demanded to know why he was treating such abominable creatures with care and if he wanted to be kind to elves, he'd treat him as such.

Remi had then purposely demanded Theo to recite the Nott family line knowing he'd make a mistake and when Theo had mentioned his sister like Remi knew Theo would, he struck Theo across the face, hard enough to leave his handprint.

"Do I need to remind you again that you have no sister?" He had said.

"No, father," Theo had said through clenched teeth, avoiding rubbing his cheek. If he had, it would've been a sign of weakness and he didn't want to get struck once more by his father.

Theo closed his eyes and exhaled harshly through his nose. A knock broke through his thoughts and he sighed.

"Enter," he said gruffly.

When he saw the sight of his mother peeking in through the door, Theo let a breath of relief escape him and he gave her a smile.

Amelia Nott smile sadly at her son and took a seat next to him, pulling him into her comforting embrace.

"My sweet boy," she said stroking his brown hair that was currently not gelled to perfection. "I'm so sorry."

Theo pulled away and shook his head. "No, mum, if you helped me, father would have hurt you as well."

"Darling, you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for my children. I know that you don't believe any of your father's teachings, but please, for the sake of my weak heart, just appease him for now. I hate you getting hurt because you decide to rebel."

"I thought you'd be pleased," he muttered, reapplying the ice pack to his face.

Amelia smiled and took out her wand. Gently, she removed the ice pack from his hand and did a healing spell. "Believe me when I say I am absolutely pleased and proud of you that you know right from wrong. That despite what your _father_," she cringed at the term. "Had been telling you, you still know it's complete rubbish."

"Let's not forget who taught me right from wrong. Plus why would I ever believe anything that man says to me?"

"Ah but do not sell yourself short. It's hard to believe something else when you are repeatedly taught differently and in a manner that would've forced you to believe it no less."

"I know mother, but it's easy to ignore something when you know deep down it's wrong. Plus, I have people who teach me what to and not to believe."

Amelia smiled lovingly at her son. "Would you like to accompany me today?"

Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes, "As if you really had to ask. Seriously, mum, you should know by now that I will always go."

They both headed down to the room where their floo was situated and with a burst of green flames, the arrived at Spinner's End.

Theo was immediately engulfed into a big hug and chuckled. "Come on now, you do this every time." Suddenly, Theo was pushed away and he let out a hearty laugh when he saw the glare on his sister's face.

"You're a prat. I don't get to see you except for these 3-hour visits, sorry if I just miss my little brother," she snapped.

Theo grinned and shook his head. His wonderful, feisty sister that was practically a carbon copy of their mother. Her hair, just like his and their mum's, was brown but when hit with sunlight, becomes honey brown and gold. Her skin, just like their mum's, was perfect and pale. While Theo had their mother's blue eyes, Hermione had their father's firewhisky colored ones. However, while Hermione had their mum's delicate features, Theo had his father's aristocratic ones.

"I was just joking. You know I missed you," Theo sighed, pulling his sister into another hug.

"I missed you too, little brother."

"I'm only 7 months younger," Theo pouted.

"Ahh, that's because you decided to turn up 2 month's early, darling," Amelia grinned.

"Mum!" Her daughter cried and ran into her open arms.

"Oh, Hermione, I've missed you so much, love."

"I miss you too, mum," Hermione smiled sadly. Amelia stroked her daughter's face and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Where is your godfather? I must speak to him before you two start your lessons."

"He should be in the basement brewing some potions," Hermione said.

Amelia nodded and pulled her daughter and son to the couch so they could all catch up. Theo enjoyed watching his mother and sister chat animatedly together. They both shared that passionate attitude once they got going on a topic, but he also liked how much they looked alike and were alike. His mother and sister were both caring and beautiful people and at times like these did Theo really hate his bastard father.

When Amelia was betrothed to Remi while they had still been attending Hogwarts, she never thought that underneath that sweet facade, was a horrid man. At first, they got along nicely, but when one thing led to another and Amelia had fallen pregnant, Remi had demanded the child be aborted as having a 'bastard child' out of wedlock and when they haven't even finished school was unacceptable. Amelia fought him on it, but when he had threatened to take matters into his own hands, she agreed– except she didn't. Instead she sought out the person she trusted the most and he helped her conceal the pregnancy. When she had given birth, it had been in the same home they were currently in with a team of healers who had to be obliviated after. If word had gotten out that there was another Nott Heir, Remi would no doubt stop at anything to make sure the child could not taint his reputation. So for now, the only people who knew about Hermione Nott was Theo, their mother, and Hermione's godfather.

Theo snuck away from the conversation and went to the kitchen for a glass of water but watched them from a distance with a longing look. He wished he had gotten to spend more time with his sister and he wished his sister had gotten to spend more time with them– especially his mother. Though, sometimes Theo thought that maybe it was for the best. He hated thinking what his father would have subjected her to. She was safe and that's all that mattered to him.

"How is your mother these days?" A low voice said from behind him, causing him to jump a little. Theo turned around and glared at the smirk plastered on Severus Snape's face.

"Hey, Uncle Sev," Theo drawled. Despite Snape being Hermione's godfather, it was weird not to address him as Uncle Sev as well, plus Snape didn't mind either. In fact, Theo would hazard a guess that he cared for him and his sister as if they were his own children. After all, he was more like their father than Remi would ever be. Instead, Theo had the misfortune of having Lucius Malfoy as his godfather. Not that the man was abusive like his father, but he was as every bit the pureblood supremacist his father was and made sure that Theo and Lucius' only child knew what it meant to be a pureblood. Draco Malfoy, Theo's best friend and Lucius son, idolized his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Unlike Theo's mother, Narcissa was a devoted pureblood wife. She believed in pureblood ideologies whereas Amelia couldn't care less about it. She thought everyone was equal and blood was blood that flowed through the veins to keep us alive, not something that defined us or our magical abilities.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were loving parents, that was clear– well in private– but Draco idolized them and followed their teachings of pureblood ideologies. Theo didn't agree with him on the inside but for the sake of keeping up his appearance and not risking punishment, Theo played along but always wanted to roll his eyes when Draco would ignorantly parrot whatever tripe his parents taught him. If there came a time where it was revealed that Theo didn't give a damn about pureblood supremacy and Hermione was revealed to be his sister, Theo couldn't care for people who won't accept them– friendship be damned. Though, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Draco Malfoy was Theo's best friend alongside Blaise Zabini, and it would hurt if they decided that their stupid beliefs got in the way of that.

"Mother's getting weaker. She acts strong but I know it could be any day now," Theo sighed. His mother's heart was weak and he as well as Hermione and Snape knew that she would soon be on her death bed. It was one of the reasons he hated that Hermione was only able to spend so little time with her. Theo honestly couldn't fathom life without his mother. He loves her and his sister more than life itself and he knew that soon, there will come a time when they'd have to say goodbye to their mum. He'd be left in the care of his abusive father but Theo knew that Snape would always look out for him and his sister. He knew his mother would die happy knowing there was someone who would love, care, and protect her children when she was gone. However, what Theo nor Hermione knew was that the reason their mother was dying, the reason her heart was weak, was weak due to a dark curse inflicted on her by her _loving_ husband who had caught her plotting to take Theo and run away.

Snape placed a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Theodore."

"Me too," he whispered as they watched his mother and sister laughing about some nonsensical thing. "I'm more sorry that Hermione never had more time with her."

"Hermione said as much. She looks like she's keeping everything together but at night when she goes to sleep, she'll clutch that locket of hers and cry of how unfair everything is."

"It is unfair."

"Would you and Hermione like to skip the Legilimency and Occlumency lessons today?"

Theo looked up at Snape. "I think we should talk about what will happen when we go off the Hogwarts."

Snape smiled and nodded. "That's an excellent idea."

They both made their way to Hermione and Amelia and sat comfortably on the couches.

"I think, it best we discuss what will happen in the coming months," Snape started. "Theodore, you are turning 11 in just a few days. By July, you and Hermione will have received your Hogwarts letter and when the day comes to depart, we must make sure everything is set in place."

"What do we tell people? What will Hermione tell people?" Theo asked worriedly, clasping his sister's hand.

"It is crucial no one finds out about Hermione's lineage– especially your father. I've spoken to Albus Dumbledore and we've come up with a story," Snape said pointedly. "Hermione will play the role of a muggle-born. Her parents are Wendell and Monika Granger, both dentists and not very supportive of her being a witch. The fewer questions about them, the better. I will work with Hermione on how to play the role of a muggle-born. You, Hermione, will be knowns as Hermione Jean Granger instead of Hermione Amelia Nott. Albus and I have forged up documents in the case that a situation arises and things must be authenticated. But please, for your brother, mother, and my sanity, try to keep on the low."

Our Occlumency and Leilimency lessons will continue at Hogwarts as well. You two have been superb and I want to keep strengthening your skills. We will have lessons every other night and it'll also give us the opportunity to, what muggles say, 'catch up' as both Hermione and Theo must limit their interaction– especially in public. Theo, you still need to keep up your persona as a pureblood enthusiast. I do not want word to go around that you are tolerant of muggles, only to keep Remi away."

"I'll do anything just to keep him away and to keep Hermione safe," Theo declared. Snape gave him a small smile and Amelia gave him an affectionate hug. "Wait, but if Hermione is playing the role of a muggle-born, what if she becomes targeted by the Purebloods in Slytherin?" Theo asked distressed. "I won't be able to protect her then or stand up for her!"

Snape sighed. "Yes, that may happen, but Theo, you must remember to play your part. Doing so is still protecting her. As for being sorted into Slytherin...I'm afraid we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. We don't know for sure if she will actually be sorted into that house. She won't be called up as a Nott, she'll be a Granger."

"And don't worry, Theo. I can handle a few taunts. It's better than the alternative," Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Then it's settled. I'm afraid that is all we can really discuss, everything else will come when the days come nearer."

"Snape, may I speak to you for a moment?" Amelia asked before turning to her children. "Why don't you two catch up upstairs then after, we can spend the day in muggle London?"

Both children's face lit up and they nodded enthusiastically before racing up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Amy?"

Amy sighed and shook her head. "Have you heard what's been going on? There is talk about bringing the Dark Lord back. I knew he hadn't completely vanquished after the first war, especially since your's and Remi's mark remain as dark and prominent as before. If he were really gone, then it would have faded."

Snape observed Amelia for a few moments before nodding hesitantly. "Yes, Albus and I have discussed as such but he is being very vague about it. He won't even go to the order with this information."

Amelia nodded. "I don't have much longer, Sev, but I suspect you already knew that."

"I do. And Theo has told me as much."

"Yes, but what he doesn't know, what neither he nor Hermione knows, is that it's worsening rapidly. The curse is spreading and I'm afraid I'm all out of time."

Snape's mouth dropped open. "When–"

"The best outcome? I would make it to April 21st. The worst? I have only 48 hours."

Snape's nose flared. "April 21st? Theo's birthday?" He hissed. "You need to tell them. You need to prepare them!"

"And I will," she glared. "Today, I will tell them."

"Everything?"

They looked at each other momentarily before Amelia shook her head. "They're too young."

"And they _deserve_ to know," he snapped.

"I know that, but they can't know yet. I hope you tell them when they're ready. I've already prepared everything and made sure that all my inheritance is split between the two. I even made sure that Remi could never access my will. Because I am the last of the River line, I have left the manor hidden under a fidelius charm. The location is in the will and only you and the children will know where it is. If the Dark Lord rises once again, I don't want Remi pulling Theo into all that nonsense and danger. Take them there and keep them safe. "

Snape hesitated. "I hate that you're making me do this," he said, sounding resigned.

"I know, but you're my oldest and best friend. You will be all they have left. And I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for raising Hermione and being a father figure to both my children. They love you and I know you love them. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian." She shifted her brilliant blue eyes towards the stairs and gazed longingly. "You've taught them well. They're brilliant and caring, and they will always know what is right– what is good." She shifted her attention back to Snape, who was doing his best to conceal his emotions, but after years of friendship, she knew him well enough. "Look out for them. You've guided Hermione towards the right path, but I fear that once I'm gone and Theo is left with his father...please, guide him too like you have been. Make sure he is loved and cared for and taught that blood and status do not matter. I don't want my innocent boy to be alienated by that monster. I trust you, Sev. Take care of my children." She wiped her eyes and clasped his hands in hers.

"I promise you, Amy, I will love and care for Hermione and Theodore. I will do whatever I can to shape them into the people you wanted them to be– someone like you."

Tear's leaked out of Amelia's eyes and she smiled ruefully. "Lily was a fool. She never would have deserved you. Take care of yourself as well, Severus. I will expect to see you when the day comes and if you can, please bring Hermione. I only wished I could've been better for her– that I could've given her the life she deserved. But I think you're doing an exceptional job with that. However, I can't rest without a proper goodbye."

"She knows you love her and you would do anything for her."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I couldn't give her enough." With that last statement, she stood from the sofa, wiped away her tears, and went up the stairs to her children.

Severus let out a shaky breath before rushing down to the basement where he cried in resignation because, after all this time, she still thought he loved Lily. Yes, Snape had once loved Lily deeply, but Amelia will always be the love of his life. Snape silenced the room and let out a heartwrenching sob before grabbing empty potion flasks and throwing them against the wall. He slumped against the wall and slid down, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Amelia River's personal elf appeared in the middle of the living room in Spinner's End, greeted by Snape and Hermione who were clutching the hands of each other for support. It had been 4 days since Theo's birthday and 3 days since Amelia's body had finally started giving in.

"Tibby did what Mistress Amelia requested. Tibby slipped Master Remi a sleeping draught in Master's tea so Master goes into a deep sleep and Mistress Hermione may see Mistress Amelia," the elf with big floppy ears wearing a silk pillowcase said solemnly.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go," she said to Snape. He frowned and nodded, stroking Hermione's curly hair that reminded him so much of Amelia, before taking her hand. Tibby grabbed on to Hermione's hand and with a pop, apparated them to Amelia's private room.

As soon as they arrived, Theo engulfed Hermione into a hug and cried. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see her mother lying in the middle of her death bed, pale as a ghost and breathing slowly. Her eyes were closed and she looked extremely skinny and small. It was a contrast from seeing her mother as the force of nature she grew up idolizing.

Finally, Theo stepped away, wrapping his arms around Hermione and leading her towards the bed. Hermione's legs felt like jelly and stone at the same time. It was as if without Theo holding her up for support, her legs would give away, yet, walking was like having legs of stone, dragging and forcing it to move with every step.

Hermione and Theo both settled on the bed, each on either side of their mother.

"Mum?" Hermione said softly, her voice cracking. "Mum? It's me, Hermione. Mummy, I'm here. I'm here, mummy, please wake up."

Slowly, Amelia opened her eyes, blinking a few times and taking in her surroundings. When she saw the faces of her children she broke out into a toothy smile, a few tears escaping her glassy blue eyes.

"My darlings," she whispered. She turned to Hermione and shakily lifted her hand to stroke her face. "My princess, you made it."

Hermione let out a sob and clutched on to her mother's cold hand that was still cradling her cheek. "Of course I'd be here, mother. No one would keep me away from you, not even Remi."

Amelia sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid my time has come, my loves. I only wished there could have been more time. I wished I had done better as a mother–"

"No, mum. Don't say that," Theo said shaking his head. "You were the best mum anyone could ever ask for. You loved me and Hermione. You taught me what goodness was when father tried teaching me differently. You put Hermione and me before yourself and you did everything you could."

Amelia choked out a sob. "I'm sorry you both weren't given the childhood you deserved– together."

"It's okay, mum. Even if we had to live apart, you made sure we were never separated," Hermione said.

"I love you, my darlings. I'll always love you and just know that no matter what, I'll always be watching over you." She turned to Theo and held his hand. "My love, I know what has yet to come will be hard for you. I know that living with your father won't, in any way, ever be easy, but remember what I told you, yes? Remember everything I've taught you, what Severus has taught you. I know you want to stand up to your father, but I don't want you getting hurt. As long as you know who you are, that's all that matters." She wiped away a tear from Theo's cheek and smiled. "I wish I could have protected you better. I wish I could have taken you and ran, but to do that would have been selfish because your father would have stopped at nothing to find us. I just want you safe, and if it means you acting to appease that horrid man, then do it. But there will come a time where you must stand up for what is right. Promise me you'll do that."

"I promise I'll be the person you raised me to be, mum," Theo said.

Amelia turned to Hermione and let out another sob. "Oh, my beautiful princess. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry I had to put you into hiding. I'm sorry I was never able to spend more time with you. But just know, my lovely, that mummy loves you. I love you so much and I'm sorry."

"Oh, mum. I love you and I understand you had to do what you had to do. You kept me safe, mum. You made sure I was cared for and I couldn't have asked for a better guardian than uncle Sev."

Amelia pulled both her children into a hug as they wept.

"Don't leave us, mummy," Theo said, his voice cracking.

Amelia brushed her fingers through her son's brown locks and smiled. "I'll never leave you. Take care of each other, yes? Listen to Snape. He knows what's best. He may seem cold at times and indifferent, but that man loves you both as if you were his own children. He'll always take care of you, and take care of him for me too."

"We will, mum," Hermione and Theo said in unison.

Amelia blinked a few times and smiled, "Can I speak to Severus for a moment?"

They both nodded.

"I love you both. Always," she smiled, her eyes becoming heavy.

"We love you too, mum. Always."

Both children each gave their mum one last kiss on the forehead and moved off the bed, allowing Snape to take tentative steps towards her and take their place. He held both her hands forcing himself not to cry.

"Remember what I said," Amelia whispered.

Snape nodded, feeling as though there was cotton lodged in his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Severus Snape, I will always love you for everything you've done for me. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Lily Potter was a fool, but maybe I was too. Maybe in another life, it could've been us instead," she smiled ruefully.

Snape's jaw dropped and a few tears escaped his eyes. He squeezed her cold hands and smiled. "Amelia Rivers, you were the love of my life. And you always will be."

"Always?"

"Until the very end," Snape whispered. "I wished I had told you sooner. I promise you, I will always care for them as if they were my own."

Amelia smiled and hummed. "Thank you." Finally, she allowed her heavy eyelids to shut. When Snape felt her body go limp and the rise and fall of her chest cease, he let out a sob and brought her cold hands to his lips. "I'm sorry, Amy," he whispered.

Snape turned to see Theo and Hermione clutching to each other as if they were the other's life support. Tears flowed endlessly down their red and blotchy cheeks and they were visibly shaking. He beckoned them over and when the settled on the bed, they each whispered their goodbyes and words of love.

* * *

It was the day before Hermione and Theo were set to leave for Hogwarts. They were both showing each other what they had gotten from Diagon Alley since both of them had to go on seperate days to avoid Remi. If he saw Hermione, he would instantly know. After all, even at 11, she was a carbon copy of Amelia.

"I miss mum," Hermione said softly.

Theo held her hand and nodded. "Now that she's gone, the manor is much more...cold. Father is trying to make me into him, trying to make those pureblood ideals stick. Of course, I go along with it so he doesn't punish me, but even if I pretend to follow him, he's still a cold and evil man."

"I wished you could've lived here with me and Uncle Sev."

"I do too, but there is no escaping the devil."

Hermione hummed. "How is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?"

Theo smirked. "I'm sure what you really mean to ask is 'how is Draco'.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Theo."

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "They're both fine. We went shopping for our things together. Look, I know you think Draco's a handsome bloke even if you never met him, but Hermione, you know he follows whatever Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa tell him. He truly believes all that pureblood crap."

"I know, but I was thinking I don't know, that you can subtly prove to him that it's wrong. I mean you are best friends after all. He's just misguided."

"Yes, but Lucius would be absolutely furious and so will Remi."

"I guess... So you really can't stay over?"

Theo sighed and pulled his sister into his arms. "I asked Remi and made the excuse that I'd be at Draco's, but he wants to be there to see me off at the Hogwarts Express, just for appearance sake. Merlin forbid he can't look like an uncaring parent." Theo paused before turning serious. "Make sure you stay out of sight. You and Uncle Sev will get there early right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we're going to run through things one final time on the Hogwarts Express." The two remained quiet thinking about what has yet to come before Hermione suddenly got up.

She took a box that was sitting on her dresser and sat back down handing it to Theo.

"What's this?" He asked, toying the hunter green ribbon.

"Open it," Hermione smiled.

Theo untied the ribbon and when he opened the box, he smiled. There were two silver chain bracelets, each had a bar with an engraving on both sides. On the inside the was an engraving with their full name but on the outside, there was an engraving of the word 'Always'.

"Our last words to mum. Uncle Sev taught me a charm to make it so that when either of us needs comfort, just tap the bar 3 times and the twin will instantly warm up." Hermione said softly. She took out one of them and clasped it around Theo's left wrist and allowed Theo to do the same for her.

He turned to his sister and pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "Thank you, for this."

Hermione smiled. "I just wanted us to have something to connect us to each other. Hogwarts won't be easy given the circumstances and with both of us playing a different part, if we there's a time where either you or I can't be there for the other, this can help us with that.

"You'll be fine. We both will. We have Uncle Sev and Professor Dumbledore there and more importantly, we'll have each other," Theo said firmly.

"I know. It's just...mum and Uncle Sev taught us that blood purity is complete rubbish, yet we still grew up as a pureblood minus the crazy beliefs. I just worry I won't be able to pass off as a muggle-born. I worry about what will happen. We both know there are many people who don't think muggle-borns deserve to have magic. Our father is a prime example."

"You're Hermione Amelia Nott. You're brilliant and there is nothing you can't do. You are strong and fierce and a force to be reckoned with. You will be fine. Uncle Sev and I will never let you get hurt." Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Theo's shoulder. "You look and act exactly like mum. I'm sure instead of throwing insults at you for your blood, they'll be throwing _themselves_ at you. I'll be fighting boys off with a stick in no time," he mocked sighed.

Hermione slapped Theo on the chest and scowled.

"What the bloody hell was that for?! See, just like mum, you both are a force to be reckoned with."

Hermione giggled and rested her head on his shoulder once again as they fell into silence before Snape knocked on Hermione's door.

"Yes," Hermione called.

Snape walked in and smiled fondly at the siblings sitting on the ground. "I'm afraid it's getting late and I don't want to risk Remi getting angry at Theo, plus you both have a big day tomorrow. Theo, have you finished packing?"

Theo scoffed. "Don't you know me? Of course I have, Uncle Sev. Just have to pack some bits and pieces then I'm all done."

Snape rolled his eyes and nodded. "Before you leave, shall we discuss things one last time?"

Both Nott children agreed and followed Snape to the sitting room.

"Remember–"

"Not to call you Uncle Sev in public," Hermione cut off, causing Snape to narrow his eyes before turning to Theo.

"Theo, you cannot–"

"Reveal my true beliefs nor act familiar with Hermione since she's a 'muggle-born'."

Snape scowled. "If you two act as though you have not been taught any manners, I will give you detention on the first day."

They rolled their eyes and chuckled. Snape tried to act annoyed but he couldn't stop the quirk in his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Year**

Draco Malfoy was sneering at the Gryffindor table, more specifically at 3 particular students.

"Mate, did you eat something sour? Why is your face like that?" Theo asked and Blaise snickered.

"Those three," Draco growled, nodding towards Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. "What's so special about them anyway? A half-blood scarface, a ginger blood traitor, and bushy-haired, know-it-all mudblood."

Theo clenched his fists beneath the table to stop himself from punching one of his best friends. He took a deep breath before chuckling, trying to make it sound believable. "Okay, I get the other two because they think just because Harry Potter is the bloody chosen one, they can get away with anything they want, but Granger is just a mudblood," he had to stop himself from cringing at the derogatory word. "And so is a lot of people at this school. Why is she the one to get your knickers in a twist?" He said taking a bite of mashed potatoes to stop himself from clenching his jaw.

Truthfully, Theo didn't mind who his sister befriended as long as they treated her well. But Theo knew, after months of shadowing his father that dark times are coming and it's not good business to become mixed up with Harry Potter and the baggage he comes with being the boy who lived/the chosen one. Theo knew, being friends with Harry meant his sister would be dragged into danger because of it. Hermione, being the way she is, is too caring, loyal, and brave for her own good.

It was a surprise really but at the same time wasn't when she had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to his and Snapes distaste. They had assumed because she valued knowledge and learning so much, and also the fact that she was a swot, she would've been sorted into Ravenclaw. Slytherin, of course, despite her being a Nott, was not an option. She was supposed to be a muggle-born. Hermione revealed that while the sorting hat claimed she would make a good Slytherin but Snape had advised her on the way to Hogwarts to try and argue with the hat to avoid being sorted into that house. Theo had suspected this was because the over-protected nature in him feared what would happen to his goddaughter in the snake den. So really, after the surprise had passed, Snape grudgingly agreed that while she may have been great in Slytherin and even in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor seems to be perfect for her.

However, after a week of being at Hogwarts, Hermione had befriended Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely. Snape and even Theo threw a fit at this revelation. Snape even went as far as to try and dissuade Hermione of the friendship, but her being the stubborn witch that she was– again, just like her mother– Hermione disagreed and told them that she will be friends with whomever she pleased and she was smart enough to make decisions for herself. Snape and Theo still couldn't accept the friendship but they let it be– for the moment at least.

Draco scoffed. "She does not, as you say 'get my knickers in a twist' she's just an infuriating little mudblood who doesn't deserve to be at this school. She doesn't even have the right to have magic. Always with her nose in a book and raising her hand at every question. How is it even possible that it's only been two weeks into the start of term and the mudblood thinks she knows everything?"

Theo grinned to himself. He was proud of his sister. She knew the answer to everything and anything. Of course, being the goddaughter of Severus Snape had its benefits. Hermione had a natural thirst for knowledge and love of knowledge in general, but having Snape encourage it and teach her everything he knew, it was no doubt that Hermione was well on her way to being the brightest witch of their age.

"Is that jealousy I see?" Blaise snickered. "Okay, are you mad that it's because she's a little swot and knows everything when she's just a mudblood, or are you jealous because all the teachers even your godfather Snape praise her instead of you for knowing so much?"

Draco scowled. "There's nothing to be jealous of. She's a filthy mudblood. She's a disgrace and just look at her," he gestured. All three boy looked at said witch to see her laughing at something Weasely had said.

"What are we looking at?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence of analyzing Hermione.

"She's not even a pretty mudblood! She's plain and ugly. The only thing she has is her brain and even then, she's not even worth spitting on."

Theo wanted to hex his best mate into the next century. It took all his will-power not to even punch him. He had to sit there and listen as his friend insulted his sister. But his last opinion had brought Theo on the brink of blowing up. How dare he call his sister, his beautiful sister who may he add, looks exactly like his beautiful mother, plain and ugly?! How dare he insinuate she's worthless?!

"Draco, just leave her be," Theo said, rolling his eyes and trying to play cool and unaffected. "Seriously, mate. The girl doesn't even know you and you're already hating on her because she's smart and managed to become friends with the bloody chosen one when he rejected your friendship." Theo knew he shouldn't have targeted Draco's pride, but really, he was just so angry and annoyed that he didn't care.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, Nott. And why are you being soft about the mudblood?"

Theo scoffed. "I'm not, I'm just tired of hearing you rant on about the bint. You claim she is worthless yet you make it a point to bring her up nearly every chance you get."

Draco sneered. "She is worthless, and I'm just saying that she shouldn't come here acting all bloody self-righteous. She needs to be taken down a notch and learn who exactly are her superiors."

By that point, Theo had had enough. He just ignored Draco's last sentiment and finished eating. Sure, he agreed Draco was misguided, he would be too if his mother nor Snape hadn't taught him differently, but being misguided didn't give you a pass to be a first-class git. By the end of dinner, Theo's mood was significantly worse. He sighed and pulled his sleeve down to reveal his bracelet. Tapping three times, he looked up across the hall and saw Hermione staring back at him with a worried expression. Theo shook his head and shrugged subtly. Hermione quirked a brow and nodded, but every now and then she would glance back at Theo worriedly.

Theo toyed with the bracelet and sighed. He missed spending time with his sister. Now that they were at Hogwarts, their interactions were very minimal. They both had voiced their annoyance to Snape during one of their Occlumency/Legilimency lessons, but they knew it was for the best.

"What's that," Draco asked, pointing to his bracelet.

Theo held his had out and showed Draco and Blaise the bracelet, turning the plate around to show that it had his name engraved on the back.

"It's nice," Draco said.

"Always? What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked.

"Last words to my mum," Theo muttered, tugging his sleeve down.

Blaise and Draco shared a look. Throughout their lives, they've only seen Amelia Nott on two occasions and both had been brief. They knew that Theo's father was a horrible man to both his son and wife so the topic of family was a sore spot for Theo.

Draco clapped his friend on the back. "I packed exploding snap in my trunk, care to play later?"

Theo smiled at his friend and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Theo looked over to the Gryffindor table and frowned. His sister was not there and neither were her two annoying friends. That's odd. He looked over to Snape and saw his beady black eyes were narrowing at the Gryffindor table as well. Sensing someone was staring at him, Snape turned to Theo and tilted his head in a silent question but Theo just shrugged in response, but a sick sense of foreboding had both of them worrying.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall flew open and in came Flinch running with a limp and yelling, causing everyone to become silent.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Everyone regarded him in confused silence as he looked up at the teacher's table directly at Dumbledore. "Troll– in the dungeons– thought you ought to know," he said right before fainting.

The Great Hall flew into hysterics. Theo felt like his stomach dropped. There's a troll in the dungeon and Hermione and the idiotic duo were not here. Anxiety ate at him and Theo felt panic rise.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed throughout the hall, causing everyone to stop in their tracks and promptly shut up.

The prefects all directed them to their respective houses while the professors dealt with the _very big_ issue. Theo had half a mind to run off and follow Snape, but before he could make a getaway, Draco and Blaise were pushing him along with the rest of Slytherin house.

When Snape saw the scene in the girl's lavatory, he nearly had a coronary. On the floor laid an unconscious troll, water from broken sinks and toilets began flooding the floors, and the three guilty faces of Hermione and the dimwitted duo were staring back at him and the other professors.

Snape caught Hermione's eye and he sent her a glare scary enough to make her bow her head in guilt. Because these idiots were not of his house, punishment came from McGonagall. Honestly, Snape thought it was too lenient for his tastes, but that didn't mean Hermione was off the hook with him.

"You and your brother will meet me tomorrow in my office, is that clear," Snape said quietly and sternly so only Hermione could hear as the professors walked them over to the Hospital Wing to be examined.

Hermione didn't bother looking at Snape but he saw her nod sadly in acknowledgment. When he made sure no one was paying attention as they were further behind everyone else, Snape placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione knew it was his way of saying he was relieved she was okay and she felt a few tears of shame fall down her cheek.

* * *

It was the end of the year and Hermione had just been released from the Hospital Wing. Ron still remained after breaking his arm and Harry was still recovering from his encounter with Professor Quirrel, more specifically, Voldemort. Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone and now the year was coming to a close, but not without one final lecture from Snape and Theo.

"You must be reasonable! They are not–"

"No, Uncle Sev! They're my friends. My best friends. You cannot ask me to abandon them!"

Theo clenched his jaw. "Hermione, you almost got killed– twice– this year. They could've gotten you killed all for that blasted stone!"

"No, they didn't do anything! I chose to help them and I will always help them!"

Snape shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione, I am responsible for both you and your brother. I promised your mother I would always take care of you two. Letting you befriend the wrong lot and allowing you to dance with Death is _not_ taking care of you!"

"Just because he's Harry Potter does not make him a dangerous person!"

"Hermione–"

Hermione snapped her head to Theo. "No. I will not cut my friends off. Right now, they're the only people I have."

"You have us!" Theo shouted.

"I know that but it's different!" She said, scrunching her eyes and rubbing covering them with the heels of her palm. "Look," she started after taking a breath and turning to Snape. "I know what mum made you promise her, but just have faith that I know what is right for me. I just need you both to trust me, please!"

"It's not that we don't trust you, Hermione," Snape said, trying to make her see reason. "You just don't know what you'd be getting yourself into by sticking to those two boys."

"I do know and it's no different than you being part of the Order! And I'm sorry, but you can't make me cut them off. They're my friends and I will stand by them...no matter what," she said firmly, staring directly at Snape with a knowing look. Right then, Snape knew she was not impervious to what was going on. She knew and was aware of what has _yet_ to come. Hermione knew what it meant to stick with the chosen one and Snape knew she means what she says. She really was meant for Gryffindor.

At that moment, Snape saw the distinction between Hermione and Amelia. Both, looking so much alike, both brilliant and stubborn, both brave. The only difference was Hermione was willing to stand up and fight for whatever comes in her way whereas Amelia was more for self-preservation. Hermione would've made an excellent Slytherin just like her mother, but she was a Gryffindor through and through. It's where she belonged.

Snape did not know what to do with this realization. He wanted to keep fighting about this, but he now it'd be redundant. She won't give up on this. He was angry at her stubborn idiocy and wanted nothing more than to take her to River Manor and hide her and Theo like he promised Amelia, but he was also proud because she was exactly who her mother raised her to be.

"Hermione, you can't really be this stubborn?!" Theo yelled in frustration.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm done talking about this. I need to finish packing," she said as she marched out of the classroom with Theo right at her heel.

* * *

Draco was passing through the dungeons when he saw two figures coming out of Snape's class. What the hell is Theo doing with mudblood Granger? Draco watched silently as the two argued. They looked like they knew each other.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" Theo asked angrily.

"Mudblood Granger, stubborn? Now that's believable. What's going on here?" Draco drawled, coming up behind them with suspicious eyes.

Hermione and Theo startled, their eyes widening a fraction.

"Draco, mate! Nothing, this mudblood just ran into me and won't apologize," Theo said cooly.

Draco turned to Hermione and sneered. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was looking away, glowering. Draco tsked. "Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood...you really need to learn how to respect your superiors. I suggest you apologize to my friend over here."

Hermione's head snapped to him and her eyes flashed with anger. "Screw you, you arsehole. I certainly hope you're not referring to yourselves as superiors. Get off your self-righteous high horse. 'Look at me I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm a pureblood, I like being an arsehole and having no one except my other pureblood bigot friends like me'," she said imitating his voice. "Just because my parents are muggles doesn't make me any less of a person than you are. If you're so _superior_ why do I best you in everything? Why am _I_ top in our year and you're only second?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink and his nostrils flared. Theo wanted to jump in because even though Draco was a prat to almost everyone, he wasn't one to him and Zabini– they were really the only people who actually knew the real Draco, but at the same time, his sister was right and he honestly hated hearing his best friend act so hateful. Draco needed to be taken down a peg and needed to get that blood doesn't define a person. Merlin, it's just a fluid that runs through our veins to deliver oxygen and nutrients. How the hell is blood 'filthy' or 'dirty'? How the hell does it make you a better wizard? Honestly, it's a load of rubbish, really, but Theo wanted Draco and Blaise to get that. They were as much family as Hermione and Snape was to him and he didn't think he could handle cutting them off for something as trivial as blood or lineage.

Theo felt worried for his sister by the way Draco's eyes flashed. He glowered and straightened his spine to tower over Hermione, yet ever the brave Gryffindor, she too, straightened her spine and met his threatening stare with one of her own.

"How dare you talk to me this way," Draco seethed, raising his wand. His fingers were clasped so tightly around it that his knuckles turned whiter than his already pale skin. "You're not even worth the dirt beneath my feet. You don't deserve to be here and one day you'll–"

"She'll what," came a low drawl. Three pairs of eyes snapped to where Snape was crossing his arms with his usual look of indifference. His beady black eyes fell to Draco's wand that was still aimed at Hermione. Despite keeping up his appearance, Theo and Hermione recognized the flash of anger in his eyes.

"She'll get what's coming," Draco said, not backing down.

Snape tutted. "Mr. Malfoy, come to my office to discuss a few things. As for you two," he said turning to Hermione and Theo, "Don't you think it best to go on to dinner? Surely you wouldn't want to miss it," he said pointedly. They both nodded and rushed off.

Draco sneered at the back of Hermione's head and followed Snape into the class.

"What is it," Draco spat angrily, breathing harshly.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "You'd do well to watch your tone, boy. I am still your professor and godfather. Take a seat." Draco sighed.

"Take–a seat," Snape commanded softly when Draco hesitated.

Draco sat and slumped down, not with the typical poise he usually carried.

Snape crossed his hands behind his back and leaned on his desk. "So, would you like to particularly tell me why you're so..._ruthless_...to Miss Granger?"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "She deserves it. She's a mudblood," he said with conviction.

Snape sighed. He loved Draco, he was his godson after all. He knew Draco was a good boy and he agreed with Hermione. He was just misguided. Narcissa and Lucius may be good parents, but they didn't show much affection. However, their toxic beliefs held strong and they made sure Draco held the same ones. Snape always wondered if there was any way to get Draco to become more open-minded without revealing too much and avoid suspicion.

"Draco, you're my godson and I want you to be honest with me. What is it about Miss Granger that has you so hateful towards her? There are so many muggle-borns at this school. Granted, you're not the nicest to them, but they don't quite strike a nerve in you like she does. You don't target them like you do with her. Why is that, I wonder?"

Draco glared at his godfather who held his stare. Finally releasing a breath, Draco slumped and put his head in his hands, avoiding messing up his perfectly gelled white hair. "She's best friends with Harry bloody Potter. She's brilliant, strong, great with her wand, caring, witty...and _nothing_ like my parents taught me. They told me mudbloods are beneath us, that as purebloods and _Malfoys_, we're the best. They taught me mudbloods don't deserve to have magic and will steal ours from us. They taught me they're a parasite to our world and I believed them...then she comes here and starts proving me wrong, and I'm just so confused so I take out my anger on her because I guess–" Draco paused, not knowing exactly what were the right words to explain.

"While you're trying to convince Miss Granger that she's, as you call, a parasite, you're trying to convince yourself as well."

Draco stared at Snape with wide worried eyes for a moment before nodding. "Please, don't tell my parents."

Snape was proud, to say the least. He had been so worried trying to find a way to steer Draco in the right direction. But without his help, Draco was managing to question things himself, albeit not in the best way, but questioning them nonetheless.

Snape sighed and took a seat next to Draco, placing a hand on his back. Draco was not used to such affection from his godfather or anyone else for that matter. Lucius and Narcissa, while they loved Draco in their own way, never hit him, never really punished him unless he misbehaved and wasn't acting _proper_, they were still cold. They gave him anything he wanted and for that, Draco grew up spoiled. They never raised their voices at him as yelling was unbecoming, but they weren't affectionate. A pat on the back or a small smile here and there, but they never spoiled Draco with what he truly wanted.

As he got older, conversations more revolved around how to act, how not to act; what to believe, what not to believe. It was never 'how was your day' or something trivial of the sort yet made one feel cared for.

"I won't tell your parents anything as long as you allow me the same courtesy," Snape offered. Draco furrowed his brows and nodded hesitantly.

"Pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, they're no different. It took a very special woman to make me see that," he said with a small wistful smile as he remembered Amelia. "All those purity beliefs are utter rubbish yet people still follow it. If all three were to spill some blood, you'll see that one is no filthier than the rest. If you were to test all three, you'd see none was purer than the rest. I'm not telling you what to believe, but may I suggest that at least keep an open mind about such things."

I also ask that you not give Miss Granger such a hard time. You'll find there a lot more to her than just the surface you see. Now I suggest you go off to the kitchens for some food. I'm afraid you had missed dinner."

Draco nodded, muttering a small 'thanks, Uncle Sev' as he left. He had been too distracted thinking to miss the knowing and proud look of Snape. He was curious about who proved his godfather wrong that he also didn't really understand the depth behind Snape's last words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Year**

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco said confusedly. He snapped his head to Hermione and narrowed his eyes. "You'll be next, mudblood." It came off as a threat but really, Draco had been trying to warn Hermione without giving the impression he was.

After Snape had talked to him the previous school year, Draco really took everything into consideration. However, just because he was still questioning things, didn't mean he had immediately turned a new leaf. He knew what his father was up to this year. He planned to open the Chamber of Secrets and release the Basilisk to rid the school of muggle-borns. But just because Draco didn't have it in him to tell anyone about it, didn't mean he thought it was right. People could get killed and while Draco may be a prat, he didn't want that.

When his father had made him privy to the plan, Draco's first immediate thought– after getting through his shock– was to research what the hell a Basilisk was. He had found a book about it and had ripped the page that had all the information on it. Now, the only thing he had to figure out is how to get it to Hermione Granger without raising suspicions.

Theo was about to hex Draco the moment those words flew out his mouth. He was beginning to raise his hand before a large hand settle on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the black, knowing eyes of Snape's. He shook his head subtly and Theo resigned with a huff. He caught his sister's eye and he gave her an apologetic look to which she just shrugged and rolled her eyes, used to the Draco's constant spouts of hateful words.

While Hermione would never admit, she did use to have a crush on Draco– well that was before she actually met the git and his perfect mouth opened to speak those foul words, vocalizing blood purity shit. She had liked the idea of him when Theo would talk about him and show her some of his most memorable memories since Hermione was never able to experience such moments for herself. She grew up practically sheltered with nothing but books as constant company because even though she was in hiding and her existence was unknown, such precautions were taken to ensure her safety. One such precaution was that the only time she was really allowed to leave her and Snape's home in Spinners End was once every other week and even then, she had been restricted to staying in the muggle world for only a few hours. However, Snape could never be one to deny his goddaughter so once a month, he did take her out to the wizarding world but the catch was they both had to be polyjuiced and had to keep interactions as minimal as possible.

Because she rarely interacted with others, seeing Draco and Blaise in Theo's memories was almost like getting to know them herself and that's when her crush bloomed. However, it had been shortlived the moment she heard Draco ranting to Theo and Blaise about 'that insufferable know-it-all mudblood.' At first, it bothered her how someone so young could be so hateful, but then once she really thought about it, she kind of expected it. Theo would have turned out the same if their mother or Snape hadn't intervened in Remi's pureblood teachings. Hermione stood by her thought that he was misguided.

Really, everything Draco says of no consequence just goes through one ear and out the other. But when he says something that just ticks her nerves, she can't help but put him in his place and Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy seeing him flushed with embarrassment after losing a battle of wits.

It wasn't that Snape was disregarding his godson's very questionable words, he certainly thought after their talk Draco would tone it down with the mudblood insults and personally, he would've gladly allowed Theo to hex him or do the deed himself, but they couldn't blow their cover– especially not Theo. So, Snape and Theo both just settled on being annoyed to themselves. Theo did allow himself to imagine hexing Draco a few different ways. Snape, on the other hand, was inwardly debating whether he should speak to Draco again but decided to hold off for the moment.

* * *

News of Hermione being petrified spread like fiendfyre. The professors were gathered around the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey situated Hermione on one of the beds, a white curtain separating her from the other petrified victims.

While Snape was off to the side discussing theories on what in Godrics name was going on at Hogwarts with McGonagall and Dumbledore, his brows were furrowed in a look of slight worry, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, knuckles white, and he felt worry and anxiousness so intense he feared he'd do some accidental magic. The fear was only slightly eased when Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprouts promised they would be able to brew up a potion to help all the victims– but it would take some time.

Snape knew Hermione would be furious for practically missing the entirety of her second year, but he also knew, she was already ahead and was almost at a fifth years level. The girl illegally brewed polyjuice for Merlin's sake. When he had found _that_ out, it was when he and Madam Pomfrey had to work together to heal her for accidentally turning herself into a cat. Hermione had received three month's worth of detention, something she can't even finish because she had gotten herself freaking petrified. While Snape had been angry, he was also extremely proud. Of course, he wasn't very much surprised– she was _his_ goddaughter after all.

After the professors made their way out of the infirmary, Snape wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. He was thinking about how much of a break he needed. In the last year and this year alone, Snape had felt like he aged 10 years. On top of watching and caring for the Nott siblings and his godson, Draco, he had to keep Harry Potter safe– a promise he was keeping for Lily. Really, what made him so appealing and seem trustworthy enough for parents to put their children's lives in his hands, Severus Snape had absolutely no clue.

On top of being a caretaker and professor, Snape had the obligation of being a double spy by spying on the Dark Lord for the order while the Dark Lord thinks he spies on the order for him. While Voldemort hasn't risen just yet, he was out there, Snape knew. He didn't know exactly where, but it was understood that he will return. Back before first year, there had only been talk about bringing the Dark Lord back. Now, Dumbledore and Snape had confirmation that they weren't just rumors anymore. Death Eaters were secretly meeting, allegiances were being made on the dark side, Voldemort was coming back and if these two years were any indication, it would be soon.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Snape snuck Theo out of the dungeons to go see Hermione. Before they passed through the doors, however, they heard a soft voice. Snape narrowed his eyes. Someone was out past curfew. Quickly disillusioning himself and Theo as well as charming their steps silent, they went through the doors and had to hold in their gasps of shock when they saw the white-blond hair of Draco Malfoy standing uncomfortable by Hermione's petrified state.

Theo's automatic reaction was to draw his wand thinking Draco was up to no good. Snape sensing this, jerked Theo back. Even if they couldn't see each other, they knew where the other was.

Both remained quiet as they got closer to hear what Draco was saying.

"Damn it, Granger. You were supposed to be the brains in fixing all of this but you had to go and get yourself petrified," Draco whispered, occasionally looking behind him to make sure no one was there.

"What the hell will those knuckleheaded twins do without you? Bet they can't even wipe their own arses without you having to instruct them." Theo chuckled silently at this and the corners of Snape's lips curled.

"I can't believe my father is behind all of this madness. It's all his fault really and because I knew about it and didn't tell anyone, I guess it's my fault too," he chuckled dryly. "I never apologize. I'm a Malfoy, we have nothing to apologize for. But I am sorry. Because I was too cowardly to tell anyone about my father's plan, people are getting hurt and they might close down Hogwarts until the issue is resolved, but how the hell will it be resolved without you and the wonder duo?" Snape and Theo watched as he took a crumpled up piece of parchment from his pocket and put it securely into Hermione's cold hand.

He sighed and dropped his head. "Let's be clear, I don't like you–" Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head at this. _Okay, Draco._ "–You're a swotty, insufferable, know-it-all. You're a muggle-born, though these days I wonder if that really makes a difference between us, I don't like you." Seriously she's petrified. Snape nor Theo really knew why he was bothering with all this confessing. It's not like Hermione was able to hear or see him, though Snape had an idea that it was Draco's way of trying to convince himself.

The boy was in denial. But hearing and seeing Draco sway from those pureblood credences, brought Snape immense relief. He loved Draco as much as he loved Theo and Hermione and he didn't want Draco to be caught up in all that rubbish– rubbish that people find so important to start a war over.

Draco looked back up at Hermione and shook his head. He didn't say anything more as he snuck his way back down to the dungeons.

As soon as the coast was clear, Snape canceled the charms and smirked at Theo who had his hands on his hips and a disbelieving look on his face. "Well, I'll be damned. The sod was just putting up a damn act the entire time."

Snape didn't respond. Instead, he made his way to Hermione and took the parchment Draco had put in her hand. Unfolding it, his eyes widened as he realized it was a ripped page from a book and had information about a creature known as the Basilisk. He cursed under his breath and damned Lucius before returning the parchment

Theo frowned as he put his hand on Hermione's. She was cold. Transfiguring a rose into a fuzzy blanket, he tucked Hermione in and brushed his hand repeatedly through her curls, forcing himself to not cry. Snape's expression softened and summoned two chairs. They sat by her all night– well early morning– until they both left to get ready for the day.

* * *

Hermione burst through the Great Hall doors and ran straight into the arms of her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. Snape was at the professor's table masking his expressions but a great smile was threatening to take over his face and he fought himself from leaping out his chair to hug her. His goddaughter was okay.

Theo was tapping his bracelet furiously in intervals of three trying to get her attention. Suddenly, she moved so she was facing the Slytherin table and Harry was standing in front of her, allowing her to look over his shoulder and to him. She grinned widely at Theo before turning away quickly as to not draw attention, but she had.

"Did Gran-mudblood just smile over here?" Draco asked confusedly, his cheeks pink. He thought she had been looking and smiling at him– he was sitting next to Theo, after all. And for that split second, he worried she somehow knew he visited her in the hospital wing. Draco couldn't have that. She would hold too much leverage over him and that would cause trouble.

Theo's eyes widened. He had to think quickly. "No, Headless Nick was behind us. He had been petrified too, remember. Probably just smiling at him," he said.

Draco nodded, not entirely convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Year**

"I need to warn you both. You need to stay safe this year," Snape said seriously to Hermione and Theo.

It was a month before they had to head back to Hogwarts and Snape had never been more worried for his goddaughter and nephew.

"Did Sirius Black really betray the Potter's," Hermione asked, her eyes glassy thinking about her best friend and what his parent's had to go through.

Snape knew the answer to this question. Of course Sirius didn't betray his friends, it was Peter Pettigrew, but he couldn't reveal that just yet. He didn't want them becoming mixed up in all this business and telling them would.

"All I can tell you both is loyalty never wavers unless. You're either loyal until the very end or you never were to begin with. Sirius Black would have done anything for his friends."

He sighed and sat across from them. "This year is going to be dangerous, not because trouble seems to follow Potter everywhere he goes–" he shot a glare at Hermione who rolled her eyes. "– but because Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, he's going to be looking for Potter. Dumbledore has agreed to let the guards of Azkaban watch over Hogwarts for security. And I'm warning you now, you especially, Hermione, to stay out of their way. They're nasty, dark creatures and one wrong move and they could target you, drain you of all human happiness. And while this warning may be futile because you're so unbelievably stubborn, try to distance yourself from Potter."

Hermione scoffed. "That's never going to happen, Uncle Sev. You know that. If anything, Harry's going to need my help more than ever–"

This earned her two twin groans of annoyance. Hermione's features pinched and she crossed her arms against her chest. "You can't make me do anything."

"Hermione I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to you," Theo pleaded.

"Please. We've had this conversation over and over Teddy. I could hold my own–"

"Yes, until you can't," he glared.

Before Hermione could disagree, Snape cut her off. "I'll be teaching you both the Patronus spell. But I'm sure you know what it is."

Both children nodded excitedly. They've seen their mother communicate with Snape through their Patronus and had always been eager to learn it themselves but were told they were too young.

"Very well," Snape nodded and stood, he held out his wand and watched both children following in his lead. Conjuring up his happiest memory, he silently cast the Patronus but was shocked to see it had changed form from a doe to a black swan. _Amelia._

Three shocked eyes watched as the swan glided around the room and circled around each of them before fading into wisps.

"Mum," Hermione and Theo whispered hoarsely in unison.

"Amelia," Snape said in confirmation, more to himself.

He cleared his throat and looked down. "Very well. A Patronus is conjured up through harnessing pure happiness, it takes great effort and emotion to actually produce a corporeal Patronus. Now, think of the strongest and happiest memory you have and concentrate on it. Harness the feelings you've had from that memory. Don't let that feeling go. And once you have it say, 'Expecto Patronum'. You will not get it your first try and may only produce wisps of silver but you must keep trying."

It had taken time, to say the least, but by the end of the day, both Hermione and Theo were able to produce corporeal forms. Hermione's was an otter and Theo's was the black mamba.

"Of course yours would be a serpent," Hermione rolled her eyes but she was grinning.

Theo chuckled. "I'm surprised yours wasn't a lion."

"An otter Patronus represents a tough exterior and brilliant mind. The creatures are known for quick thinking and having a multitude of skills. I think it's well suited," Snape smiled down at his goddaughter and patted her head in affection.

"A black mamba, on the other hand," he said, turning to Theo. "Are known for having great wisdom and a sharp mind and tend to be powerful in kind. Well suited as well."

Theo grinned and hugged Snape who patted his head in return.

OoOoO

Draco had been noticing weird things with Granger. It was almost as if she was everywhere and nowhere. He first noticed the peculiarity when he saw her in the library with books from all every single class you could take that year. At first, his mind conjured up the idea that the swot was just self-teaching the subjects but when he saw her in ancient runes but heard her complaining about how rubbish divination which happens to occur at the same time, he knew something was definitely up.

Of course, Draco denied to himself that he noticed these things because he was watching her and listening to her complain to the dunderhead duo on their way to Care for Magical Creatures. No, he was most definitely not watching her, he just happened to notice these things is all. He is, after all, a very perceptive person.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly Funny! Really witty!" Draco snarked overhearing the conversation. "God, this place is going to the dogs! Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this big oaf teaching us classes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him a glare and Draco smirked back.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he glanced over to Hermione to see her watching wonderboy with worry and he narrowed his eyes.

Handing his bag over to Theo, Draco sauntered over to Potter and sized him up. He was a good foot taller than Harry and that made Draco's pride inflate.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you," he sneered.

Hermione's eyes flashed. How dare this arrogant prat say something like that to her best friend. She walked over to Harry and shot Draco a withering glare before pulling her best friend around and away.

Draco kept up the smirk on his face and as soon as they had their backs turned to him, his expression dropped back into the stoic expression it usually presumed but Theo who was standing right next to him heard him let out an exasperated _fuck_ under his breath and pretended as if he never heard a thing over the loud chatter around him.

_An act indeed,_ Theo thought.

When Draco watched Hermione reach for the ginger prat's hand in nervousness at watching Potter pet the big chicken, he felt a spark of anger and annoyance flare in his chest. That freckled face moron may be a pureblood and she may be a mud- _muggleborn- _but even she doesn't deserve to have his impoverished, filthy self touching her delicate skin.

_Delicate skin?_ Draco shook his head furiously at the thought and watched vexed as everyone whooped and cheered for the boy-who-lived for having had ridden a damn Hippogriff.

Draco shouldered everyone out of his way and sauntered to the blasted creature. Surely if Potter could ride it, he could too.

For all his arrogance he cowered down when Buckbeak started fussing and in his fear and the chaos, he barely registered the beast going up on his haunches and bringing down its talons, scratching straight across his arm. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground cradling his injured arm and crying out that he's dying and it's killed him. He distantly heard Granger's panicked voice tell Hagrid that he needed to be brought to the hospital. Momentarily, he wondered if she was worried but quickly dismissed the ludicrous notion. Still, it didn't stop the pang of disappointment he felt.

His thoughts were quite literally shaken out of him when Hagrid lifted him up easily. He could hear the outcries and disagreements following closely behind as the students all followed them back to the castle. Out of everyone, he could hear pug-face Pansy Parkinson's screechy voice crying that it was Hagrid's fault and he will certainly be fired for letting the blasted bird injure her Drakey. Draco rolled his eyes. Sure he could put up dramatics but Pansy always takes the pudding.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Draco overheard Pansy say as Hagrid carried him up the marble staircase where everyone stopped and he internally groaned.

"No, Parkinson, you stay here. Blaise and I will go," Theo said annoyed.

Distantly Draco heard her high-pitched squeal of indignation and rolled his eyes again. _What a drama queen._ Then he heard footsteps rushing over to catch up with them.

"You good, mate?" Theo asked Draco after Madam Pomfrey had released him with some gauze wrapped around his freshly healed wound and had given him a sling. The warmth from Theo's bracelet was fading but he knew it'd be back again in about five minutes. As much as he knew Hermione loathed Draco, she still worried. Albeit she mainly worried more that Hagrid might get into bigger trouble if it had been worse, but he knew she worried nonetheless.

"Yeah. Wait until my father hears about this. Hopefully, he'll get that big oaf tossed out on his arse and get that bloody chicken's head cut off," he growled.

Theo looked over to Blaise and rolled his eyes and Blaise snickered. Subtly he tapped his bracelet three times and immediately felt the warmth again.

"Come on, let's go get food. You must be starving, Draco, I know I am," Blaise grinned and they all went down to the Great Hall.

OoOoO

Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for DADA to start. It was his first day back in class and already Pansy was hovering over him. Theo and Blaise found it hilarious and the traitors didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Does your arm hurt terribly, Draco?" the annoying twit simpered right as Hermione passed them. _She wasn't here just a second ago._

Suddenly, Draco's awareness took over and he immediately went from confused to feigning misery.

"Yeah," he grimaced. "But I consider myself lucky. I was so close to losing my arm."

"Aww, you poor boy," she said dismally.

Draco turned to Theo and Blaise who smirked before glancing over at Hermione in time to see her rolling her eyes and shaking her head. His smirk faltered and he cleared his throat, going back to ignoring Pansy's continuous babbling about whatever girly nonsense.

Remus Lupin began his lecture about the boggart, but every time he tried concentrating on the professor, his eyes would drift back to Hermione.

She was at the front and centre with her back towards him as usual. Some yellow stick was sticking out of her hair, he supposed it was to keep her hair up into a messy bun. Tendrils of brown, curly locks escaped the chignon and framed her face. It didn't escape Draco's notice how every year her hair became tamer and wondered if it was because of his continuous taunts of her being bushy-haired.

Draco didn't want to participate in the lesson. For everyone to see he had a great fear would be like admitting he had fear in the first place and doing so would mean showing weakness and he just couldn't have that. When he looked over to Theo to tell him he's not going to participate and that he was going to the back of the class, he saw his friend hardly paying attention as he focused on his bracelet continuously rubbing it. Draco knew very well what Theo's greatest fear would be like he knew his. And Draco knew Theo it would be Theo's worst nightmare to see Remington hurting his mother while he couldn't protect her.

"I don't think my injury will allow me to participate. Want to step out of this one with me, mate?" Draco said.

Theo looked at him gratefully and nodded. They had both missed Hermione's worried glance. Sure Draco Malfoy could be a prat but he had his moments. She was honestly worried about participating as well. She didn't want to risk revealing her true identity.

And just like some divine intervention as soon as Harry's boggart had taken the form of a dementor, Professor Lupin had ended class early. Hermione felt guilty that she was thankful for it and as a way to make up for it, bought Harry a basket of sweets from Honeydukes and dismissed the gesture as just trying to make him feel better.

Of course, she missed the way Draco glared across the Great Hall when Harry had kissed her on the forehead in appreciation as well as Theo rolling his eyes and Snape growling under his breath about boys- especially a Potter- coming near his goddaughter.

OoOoO

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were walking around the forest when they heard soft chatter. Draco and Theo instantly recognized the female voice as Hermione's and the male as Ron's.

Moving further down they found the pair _alone_ looking over at the shrieking shack. Theo who was further back from Draco and Blaise groaned to himself and rolled his eyes. Hermione had mentioned Ron may be developing a crush on her and Theo instantly objected. He didn't think anyone was good enough for his sister.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco drawled. He noticed how the pair stiffened.

When Hermione turned around, she saw the coldness in his eyes mainly directed at Ron and furrowed her brows.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said with very little confidence.

"Ooh, not very friendly. Boy's I think it's time we teach Weasel-bee how to respect his superiors," Draco smirked.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she glanced over at Theo who was holding his head in his hands, completely clueless. He gave her the _we need to talk_ look and she knew it was about Ron.

She chuckled dryly and took a few steps towards Draco, an angry glint in her eye. Raising her fists ready to fight like she's seen in muggle movies, she glared at him. "Hope you don't mean yourself."

Draco looked taken aback for a moment before sneering. "How dare you talk to me? You filthy little mudblood!"

He then turned to Ron. "What can't even fight your own battles? You have to have your mudblood whore do it for you?"

A series of gasps came out from everyone.

"Mate," Blaise said cautiously. Even he knew that comment was too far.

Ron had become red in the face and looked about ready to avada Draco. Theo felt the same way.

Draco instantly regretted the comment when he saw Hermione falter. While she continued her brave stance and appearance he noticed the glassiness to her eyes.

Theo had noticed as well. To say he had never been more furious with his best mate was putting it lightly. Before he could use wandless magic on him, an invisible force began pelting the three Slytherins with snowballs.

Hermione and Ron stood there, mouths agape and confused as something pantsed Blaise, pushed Theo to the snowy floor, and pushed Draco face-first into the snow and dragged him around by his feet.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco shrieked.

Blaise after pulling his pants up helped Theo up then Draco and all three fled as fast as they could.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione called out.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak and laughed with his friends. He gathered Hermione into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll always fight for you," he smiled.

"Me too," Ron added, rubbing her back.

Tears fell down Hermione's eyes and she pulled Ron in for a group hug.

OoOoO

"He did what?!" Snape bellowed.

"He called me a mu-mudblood whore," Hermione sniffled. Theo frowned and pulled her against him.

"Theo, did Draco really say that?"

"Yes," he spat. He was too angry for his sister.

Snape sighed heavily and fell to his seat. "I should talk to him-"

"No!" Hermione cut him off.

"What?" they said in unison.

"No. If you do that he'll think you're playing favouritism and remember you're not supposed to like me? He's supposed to be your godson and if he thinks you're reprimanding him he'll surely think something suspicious.

"Hermione he already thinks something's wrong with you. You need to be more careful with that time-turner of yours. If you get caught being in two places at once-"

"I know, I know. I promise I'll be more careful." she turned to Snape. "Just don't say anything. I know the protective nature in you wants to but you can't. Remember, it's a very vulnerable situation we're in. We all have to play our parts. Besides, Harry stuck up for me," she said proudly.

"Yeah and honestly Uncle Sev, after that trick he pulled, I've got to say, I'm impressed. I think both those morons will always protect 'Mione. Maybe they're not so bad," Theo shrugged.

Hermione grinned and gave her brother a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Teddy!" Before he could respond, she pulled away and punched him in the arm, hard enough to give him a bruise.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He cried, rubbing his arm.

"Don't call my friends morons," she said, putting her hands on her hips reminding him of his mother whenever she would lecture him for being so careless when flying on his broom.

"_Friends_ my arse! What were you and Weasel doing alone in the forest? Snogging?"

Snape's eyes snapped to Hermione and he glared. "What?!"

Hermione gasped and she punched Theo again causing him to cry out.

"Bloody hell woman if you don't stop this instant!"

"Excuse me?!" she shrieked.

They continued yelling back and forth. Snape closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He slumped back against his chair and let out a pained groan. These children will be the death of him.

OoOoO

"You– you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione snarled as she approached Draco, Blaise and Theo right next to him looking scared as they should. And before Draco could get a snarky reply out she pulled her fist back and decked him right in the nose.

There was a loud crunch before Draco was on the floor crying out.

"What the fuck have you done, you filthy mudblood?!" He shrieked. Because he was holding on to his nose, his voice came out nasally.

Hermione was ready to jump him again but Harry and Ron snapped out of their shock fast enough to grab a hold of her. Ron was carrying her around her waist and Harry was in front of them with his wand pointed out to the three Slytherin's as they tried to assist their friend. But of course, in typical Hermione Nott fashion, she was trying hard to break free of Ron's hold by kicking, squirming, and screaming.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

Theo and Blaise helped Draco up and they ran for it without looking back.

"I'm good, you can let me go now!"

Ron shared a look with Harry and cautiously let Hermione down. As soon as she felt his arms loosen around her midsection, she jumped out and huffed out a breath while fixing her clothes.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final," she said shrilly.

All Harry could do was nod as he and Ron stared at her impressed.

OoOoO

"You punched my godson," Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He had it coming," she shrugged.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the corner of Snape's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Get to class, Hermione."

Hermione grinned and skipped out.

Draco was sitting in his empty dorm nursing his bruised nose with an ice pack. At least the bleeding had stopped. Madam Pomfrey had fixed it right up and given him a potion for his pain.

_Hermione Granger had literally punched his face._

He replayed the scene in his head. The way her whisky coloured eyes blazed in anger and the way her magic crackled around her– she was a sight to behold and Draco had found himself breathless. He felt a stir in his stomach, something he never knew he could feel until he started puberty and whenever he bantered with the firey witch. Draco couldn't comprehend that feeling. He knew exactly what it meant- he was horny of course- but he couldn't comprehend why Hermione Granger was the only girl able to make him hard.

Like every other time the witch got him worked up Draco guiltily allowed himself the pleasure of rubbing himself down there. He was still a bloke after all.

After he had finished Draco scourgified himself and plopped down on his bed and let out a groan. _He liked Hermione Granger. _He liked Hermione Granger and all it took was her in all her glory punching him in the face to finally realize it. Yep, he was well and truly fucked.

OoOoO

Snape felt like he just about lost another ten years the minute he caught sight of the whomping willow swinging his screaming goddaughter and Harry Potter around.

"Oh, Amelia, forgive me. I just might kill your daughter before she kills me," he muttered under his breath and ran his hands through his grown-out hair.

As soon as Harry and Hermione fell through the hole he ran over and immobilised the tree then followed through.

Hermione had never experienced anything as crazy as what she was at that moment. She, Ron, Harry, and Ron's rat, all cornered by Professor Lupin and escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

Everything went by quickly no matter how brilliant Hermione was, even she couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

Sirius and Lupin were trying to convince Harry that it wasn't Sirius who betrayed his parents then Snape turned up trying to apprehend them and bring them to the castle. He had shot Hermione a withering glare and she couldn't bother to look ashamed. Then next thing she knew, Harry had taken her wand and knocked her godfather out. _It was for the best, _she thought.

After that, they accused Scabbers, Ron's rat, of being Petter Pettigrew. Which they revealed to be correct.

As they made to leave the Shrieking Shack, Hermione whispered a quiet _sorry_ to Snape's unconscious form before following along. Then as usual chaos erupted and a very much awake and very much furious Snape forgot he was furious to begin with when he had to protect them from Lupin's werewolf-turned self. And when Hermione and Snape found Harry unconscious next to an unconscious Sirius because of the dementors, they just about had a heart attack.

OoOoO

Harry and Hermione burst through the doors and laughed as Ron freaked out about having had seen them time travel.

"We're one crazy trio, aren't we," Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Hermione as they sat in the hospital wing.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

"I've gone mental, haven't I?" Ron said to himself. Harry and Hermione shared amused looks. "It must have been some type of rabies Scabber or Pettigrew or whatever it was had. Yeah, that must be it."

Hermione stood and smacked the back of his head. At his cry of protest she laughed."Nope, not mental. At least not yet."

They all burst out laughing once again- that is until Snape sauntered in, black robes billowing behind him.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, follow me. As for you, Mister Weasely, just try not to anything more stupid unless you want to be scrubbing cauldrons for the remainder of the year. Oh wait, you three already will be doing that." And just like that he turned and sauntered out with Hermione and Harry following behind all the way to the headmaster's office.

Much to Snape's annoyance, the idiotic Golden Trio didn't get reprimanded. Instead, Dumbledore praised them for revealing Petter Pettigrew was very much alive and Sirius was very much innocent. The old man already knew that though, adding on to Snapes irritation.

They may have been off the hook with Dumbledore but not with him and he vowed to ground Hermione for the entire summer. That meant no trips to the muggle world.

Hermione didn't protest this too much– it was reasonable– but it was still upsetting.

OoOoO

Draco was out in the courtyard with Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and her girl friends when all of a sudden a group of students were running out of the Great Hall led by the Golden Trio.

"Is that the Firebolt? The fastest broom in the world?" Blaise said in awe and Draco sneered. _Of-bloody-course._

As soon as they got out into the middle of the courtyard, Harry mounted his new broom and took off at lightning speed while everyone watched in awe. As soon as he finished circling the perimeter of the castle they watched as he landed back in the courtyard and pulled Hermione on to the broom in front of him despite her protests.

"Harry Potter I'm going to kill you!" She screamed over his laughter and the harsh winds.

Draco watched them in contempt and jealousy. His sneer deepened and he stormed back into the castle.

On his way in, he had passed by his godfather who turned his look of annoyance from the flying figures to him. He quirked a brow in question and Draco huffed, stomping away.

Snape caught sight of Theo glaring at the sky and clenching his fists. They both knew Hermione hated flying so he was certain Theo was cursing Potter right about now. Wait until he hears about just what she had been up to. Snape was sure even Theo might die of a heart attack.

OoOoO

**A/N:** Hello my beautiful readers! Whoah this was one long chapter and I very much owed it to you all! You all don't know how sorry I am that it's taken a while for me to update life has been completely crazy. My mental health had been horrible but I'm slowly gaining my strength back. Happy new years my lovelies and I promise, you'll be seeing at least 1-2 updates a week.

Love always,  
to-be-slytherin


	5. Chapter 5

**Fourth** **Year**

Snape was in the sitting room as he waited for Hermione to finish packing and getting ready. She was spending the remainder of her summer with Potter and the Weasely's as they had invited her to watch the Quidditch World Cup.

He had a really bad feeling about this year. He knew something monumentally horrible was about to befall.

Throughout the summer, he had been keeping in contact with Albus. Petter Pettigrew was alive and there was no doubt that servant and master had been reunited. Voldemort was returning but the question remained: when?

If it were up to Snape, he would have no problem taking Hermione, Theo, and Draco and hiding them somewhere but he couldn't even if he wanted to and even if he did, Albus had expressed that while it may be the safest option, it wasn't in anyone's best interest taking away the teens choices.

Of course, they had a long disagreement about it but Snape had taken his words to mean that Harry needed Hermione and while she may be a strong and capable witch, she needed him. He'd pointed out that despite Hermione not truly being a muggle-born, she would still always fight for equality and the greater good. It was just who she is.

But this year was different. Something very dark and very wicked was coming and he'd never feared more for his godchildren's safety and lives. With Hermione being seen as a muggle-born witch, there was already a target on her back, but adding on to the fact that she was Potter's best friend, that was a death sentence and exactly what he feared when she had been sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends with those two dunderheads. Theo on the other hand, while it may look like he's a pureblood supremacist, he was far from. What worried Snape more was the possibility of Remi dragging him into all that Voldemort business. Snape feared that if– _once– _the Dark Lord returned, Remi might force Theo into becoming a Death Eater as Lucius might with Draco.

Despite Lucius and Narcissa's shortcoming's as parents, there was no doubt that they loved their son enough to not put him in such danger. But Snape wondered if Lucius thirst for power and strong beliefs of Pureblood ideologies would cause him to be blind in which he'd willingly put his family– put Draco– in greater risk.

Snape nursed a glass of mead as he glared at the magically sealed envelope in front of him. Amelia's will.

After Amelia's death, a lawyer who despite being trusted, was still obliviated after he had visited him and handed him two envelopes. One for him and one for Amelia's children. Both envelopes were magically sealed so only the recipient(s) alone was able to open it. In his contained a parchment with the location of her ancestral manor to which he memorized then burned but it also contained a letter that Snape had never been brave enough to open. He was too scared of what it might contain.

When Snape heard the upstairs door shut and footsteps coming down the stairs, he immediately vanished the glass and bottle. He knew Hermione wouldn't like to see him drinking, especially so early in the morning.

"Do you really have to go?" Snape drawled as soon as she appeared at the bottom of the steps.

Hermione sighed. "It'll be fun. Despite what you think about the Weasely's they could always be counted on to take care of each other. We'll be fin-"

"It's not that. It's just-" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and stood. "I have a very bad feeling about this year."

Hermione looked at him, trying to read his expression. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it. You know something that you aren't telling me."

At Snape's silence, Hermione huffed. "We never keep secrets from each other, Uncle Sev."

"You mean _I_ never keep secrets from _you_. You, on the other hand, have a tendency to do so ever since you became friends with those two boys," he glared.

She rolled her eyes. "Trelawny made a prediction. Last year after the Divination Final. Only Harry witnessed it and he had only told Ron and me."

"What?" Snape hissed. "What exactly did she predict?"

"The night the servant, Petter Pettigrew, is revealed will be the night he will return to his master, Voldemort and help him rise to full power, power stronger than before. A-at first we thought it was about Sirius because we thought he had been Voldemort's loyal servant or some divination rubbish but then everything happened at the Shrieking Shack."

Snape's nostrils flared. "And why did you not feel the need to tell me or Dumbledore?! I understand that you think divination is complete dung but you'd do well to remember that the same person who had predicted that also prophesized about Harry Potter being the chosen one."

Hermione kept silent because even she didn't know why she hadn't told her godfather or the headmaster. It was completely out of character for her.

"I must inform Dumbledore and the Order about all of this immediately. This changes everything! I knew I had a feeling. When Voldemort returns, I don't want you mixed into any of this. I'll put you and your brother into hiding-"

"No," Hermione said firmly.

Snape's eyes bulged out of his head. "N-no? What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. You can't put me into hiding."

"To hell, I can't-"

"Uncle Sev," Hermione shook her head. "You and my mother both raised me to always value my beliefs and to fight for them. My best friend is Harry Potter, the bloody chosen one, and no matter what, I'll stick by him and fight with him for the greater good. If I don't fight with him, then that's practically saying I'm against him and I'm most certainly not. I may be a Pureblood, but I'll always fight for what's right and what's right is to stand up for those who are being suppressed and targeted by Pureblood bigots like my so-called father."

"Hermione-"

"You can't stop me and you most certainly can't force my decision on this. When I turn of age, I make my own decisions and my decision will always be to fight for the light."

They glared at each other for a while before Snape sighed in resignation.

"I just want you to be safe. I just want you, your brother, and Draco to be safe."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Yes, but we must deal with the cards we're dealt."

"Indeed we must," Snape murmured then turned and grabbed the envelope.

"I know it was selfish of me to keep this from you, but this is your mother's will. She told me to give it to you when it was the right time and I don't think there is any more time right than the present." He knew it was wrong for him to not mention that he had promised Amelia that he'd hide both her and Theo, but he knew it'd only encourage her decision to stick by Harry Potter. Snape had been sorted into Slytherin for a reason and he never explicitly agreed to abide by her decision and not hide her. He very much intended to protect the only family he has left even if that meant she'd hate him for it.

Hermione took the envelope and looked at it for a while before shaking her head and storing it into her bag that had an undetectable extension charm.

"You're not going to open it?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"I will with Teddy."

Snape nodded. "You better get going," he grunted.

Hermione smiled sadly. She was getting ready to take the portkey but before she did, Snape's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please be safe," he said. Hermione looked up at his open and honest expression. Snape was not one to openly express himself and when he did so it was rare. To see him looking so worried and stressed as if he had the weight of the world on her shoulders hurt Hermione.

She hugged Snape tightly and felt tears in her eyes when she felt him squeeze her back.

"Always, Uncle Sev," she sniffled when she finally pulled back. And with one last look, she took the portkey and disappeared.

OoOoO

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory," the handsome man with a dazzling smile said, holding his hand out to shake.

"Hermione Granger," she smiled back, trying to force herself not to blush.

"I know who you are," he laughed. When his father had called him over he turned back quickly to face Hermione. "Sorry we can't talk much more, but I hope you enjoy the Quidditch World Cup. I'll talk to you soon," he winked and rushed over to his father so they could walk to their tent.

Hermione turned to Ginny and they both squealed she didn't even hear Ron's grumbling to Harry behind them.

"Cedric seems smitten with you," Ginny smirked.

"He's not, he was just being...polite."

Ginny looked at her as if she was stupid. "Are you mad? He couldn't stop looking at you since we met with them earlier!"

"Yeah, right. What is there to look at," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny quirked a brow. "Yep, you're actually mad. Hermione have you looked in the mirror?! You're gorgeous!"

And Ginny was right. While Hermione had always been beautiful, taking up after her mothers looks, throughout the years she continued to blossom into a fine young woman and this summer, not only had she gained more confidence, but she was starting to grow into her feminine features. Her hair, while a riot of curls, fell smoothly down her back. She had grown a few inches taller making it seem as if she had legs that went on for miles. Her curves were soft and defined and she seemed to constantly glow.

"Whatever you say, Ginny." She murmured. When she looked up to the red-head it was to see her staring longingly at her best friend goofing off with the Weasley brothers.

"You know if you talk to him and get to know him more, he'll come to like you?"

Ginny looked at her with uncertainty.

"I'm serious, Gin. You're beautiful, smart, caring, amazing, and you love quidditch. Harry would be lucky to have you."

Ginny snorted. "Sure but let's be real, all he really see's me as is his best friends little sister and his other best friends best girl friend."

Before Hermione could object, Arthur Weasely called them out so they could head over to the stadium to watch the game.

OoOoO

One the way to their seats, they were able to meet the minister of Bulgaria and many prominent people. While Hermione was extremely interested to meet Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, who struck Hermione as arrogant by the way he presented Harry, and the Bulgarian minister, she was more focused on Cedric Diggory who was sticking to her side and talking to her about the history of the Quidditch World Cup. While Hermione never really cared for quidditch, she still had a thirst for knowledge.

"Ah, and here are the Malfoy's now," Cornelius announced happily.

Hermione immediately tensed up and Cedric knew why. It was no secret to the public that the Malfoy's were Pureblood elitists. She was thankful he moved closer and placed his hand at the small of her back for comfort.

"I'm sure you all know Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy, and their son Draco Malfoy."

They all turned around to see the arrogant and posh looking family. Lucius Malfoy was sneering at her and despite the flush in her cheeks, Hermione held his challenging gaze much to his annoyance. He shot her one last look of contempt before he turned to speak to Cornelius.

When Hermione glanced over to Draco who seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet she saw him with an angry frown marring his face as he looked away at something apparently much more interesting.

Hermione shifted her gaze to the Malfoy matriarch who was already staring at her. She was beautiful and poised, everything Hermione was taught a Pureblood woman looked to be. Her mother fit the description but Hermione wondered if she'd ever be classified as the same if she ever came out as who she truly was. She wondered if she even wanted to be classified as one.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be scrutinizing Hermione rather than looking at her as if she smelled something nasty under her nose like she had been when looking over at the Weasely's.

That's when Hermione realized her mistake. Narcissa Malfoy knew her mother and Hermione bet she recognized the similarities. Swiftly turning around, Hermione asked Cedric to explain who the players are on each team.

Hermione was barely listening to him talk as they made their way to their seats. She was fucked.

"Who was that young lady with the Weasely's, Draco? The curly-haired brunette." Narcissa asked attempting to be aloof.

Draco sneered. "Hermione Granger. Mudblood."

Narcissa stopped in her tracks and stopped Draco as well, pinning him with a pointed glare. "While that language may be acceptable in private and to your father and his...company, I won't tolerate it in public. Especially when you're around me, do you understand. It's unbecoming to use such crass language and you have no idea who may overhear you. Using that word will paint a bad picture of us."

"Yes, mother," Draco said with clenched teeth.

"So, Miss Granger is it? Muggle-born?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"Who was that young boy she was with?"

Draco sneered. "Cedric Diggory. Pureblood."

Narcissa quirked up a brow. "They seemed quite cosy."

He felt his irritation rise. He was so close to seeing red because yes, he also saw they were quite cosy. When he had first seen them together he felt anger but when he saw him inch closer and put his hand on her, he was sure his blood started boiling. His couldn't stomach the sight of another bloke with the girl he finally admitted to himself he wanted so he avoiding looking in their direction.

"Is this the same Granger who had been besting you in classes."

"Yes, mother," he ground out. He just wanted this conversation to end and forget about her and that blood-traitor.

"And you're sure she's a muggle-born?"

"Yes, mother," Draco said, becoming confused.

"Interesting." one last look at Draco and she knew instantly why he was so angry. "Careful, my Dragon. Remember what your godfather taught you."

Draco's eyes snapped to his mother but before he could speak and deny what apparently she knew, she held up her hand.

"Your father and his...company-" the way she said 'company' gave Draco she wasn't too fond of hem either. "-have something planned for tonight. Stay hidden."

If Draco didn't know any better, he'd think she was urging him to warn Hermione. Before he could question what she meant further, she turned and walked away.

OoOoO

Chaos. That's all Hermione could describe the scene.

One minute they were all enjoying themselves after the game and the next thing they knew they were running. They stopped at a clearing hidden by trees.

Suddenly, Ron tripped and when Hermione used Lumos that's when they spotted Draco leaning against a tree looking relaxed but if they knew him any better they'd see how stiff he was with anxiety.

"What do you want," Ron ground out as Harry and Ginny helped him up.

Draco sneered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his bottom lip. "Something you can't afford– or deserve for that matter."

Ron was about to charge at him but they held him back.

"Anyway, hadn't you all better be running along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" He gestured with his head to Hermione but he still hadn't looked in her direction.

The screams got louder and a big boom caused everyone to momentarily lose their balance. Flashes of green flew around and there was more screaming.

"What was that supposed to mean," Hermione asked defiently but warily.

Draco snapped his head to hers and saw the scared look on her face. He faltered only slightly, not enough for everyone to notice, however.

Seeing her scared but trying to put up a strong front was not something Draco wanted to see. He had the biggest urge to just grab her and hide her away from all this mess because she didn't deserve what she had coming for her. Hermione Granger was good. She was the light in the darkness. She was the pure in all things sin and evil.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles," _he said with a roll of his eyes, playing his act seamlessly. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your way, Potter." Said Malfoy. "If you don't think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

"Watch your mouth," Ron snarled.

Draco raised his brows and with one last look to Hermione, he turned around. "Keep that bushy head down, Granger," he said with a dark laugh before disappearing into the forest.

Hermione didn't know whether she saw his look correctly but it seemed almost like he was warning her. A loud rumble shook the ground beneath them and Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Let's go," she said hurriedly.

Next thing she knew her, Harry and Ron had become separated from everyone else and the Dark Mark painted the sky. Twenty Aurors appeared surrounding them. Harry got them down on the floor quickly before they were stupified.

"Who conjured it?" A man named Barty Crouch yelled hysterically.

"Who's done it? Who conjured the Dark Mark?!" He had his wand pointed at the three of them but Hermione had pulled both boys behind her.

"We didn't do anything, sir," she trembled out.

"Yeah, what do you take us for?!" Ron said over her shoulder.

"Do not lie! You have all been discovered at the scene of the crime!" His eyes were popping out of his head, making him look slightly mad.

Arthur quickly intervened and when Barty Crouch slightly calmed he allowed the trio to explain.

OoOoO

Snape threw the prophet on to the table and the glass at the wall.

He knew something bad was going to happen. While it was a small relief that Hermione had sent a Patronus letting him know she was okay it didn't stop the cold drench of fear that started running through his veins.

"The Dark Lord is returning," he whispered to himself.

Snape began pacing as he formulated his plan to get Hermione and Theo into hiding. To hell with what Dumbledore says or their protests. He needed to protect them and find a way to protect Draco.

Lost in thoughts, he barely heard the tap of the owl against his window.

With a flick of his wand, the window opened and the owl dropped off the letter, flying away as quickly as it had arrived.

Staring at the letter he made sure to check it for any dark magic. When it was clear he opened it and the contents made his blood run cold and his already pale skin pale considerably.

_We hope you could still be counted on, Severus. The time has come._

OoOoO

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Blaise said as said girl, Harry, and the Weasely's all put their trunks on the train.

Theo and Draco turned to their direction.

"She really grew up over the summer," Blaise smirked salaciously.

He turned back to face his friends and saw they were both glaring at him.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, he chuckled. "She may be a muggle-born but even both of you have to admit, she looks quite fit. I mean look at her– look at those curves! Damn, what I would do if I had her. Wow."

"You're sick," Theo said with a shake of his head.

He looked back at the curly-haired muggle-born and whistled. "Sorry but every bloke's practically noticed her. If you both don't see it, I hate to say it, but you may be bent." Stealing one last lingering glance, he entered the train.

Theo, for the most part, felt like throwing up. He even gagged just a little bit. He knew he'd have to deal with blokes fancying his sister and knew one day she'll start dating but he wasn't ready for that. For one of his best mates to talk so _obscenely_ about his sister– Theo didn't even want to think about it anymore. He needed to scourgify his brain.

Internally groaning, Theo followed into the train.

Draco finished loading his trunk and chanced a look at Hermione. She did look good– beautiful really– but then again, she always looked beautiful, he'd just been too blinded by his prejudice to notice before.

Her hair was tumbling softly down her back with clips pinning them away from her face whereas at the Quidditch World Cup her hair was up in a pony tail revealing her slender neck. She was wearing muggle trousers that seemed to cling to her soft curves and a soft pink cashmere jumper that did nothing to hide how much fuller her breasts had gotten. Blaise was definitely not wrong but he didn't like the idea of his best mate talking about her like he had. To be honest he was also jealous Blaise was able to talk so candidly about her.

Blaise was definitely a Pureblood and while he was sympathetic to the views, he didn't believe muggle-borns should be eradicated and Draco was jealous Blaise wasn't subjected to the pressures of being a Malfoy.

Draco was too lost in the sight of her when Hermione turned to his direction and let out a breathtaking smile. Draco felt his breath hitch and for a moment thought she was smiling at him– that is until Cedric Diggory passed by him and pulled her into a hug. And just like that, his mood turned dark. He sneered at the sight and stormed into the train, completely missing Hermione's confused look at his retreating figure.

Hermione saw Draco watching her. She only knew he was because she'd been subtly watching him. I mean for Merlin's sake, he had been her childhood crush. While he may be a first-class git, she'll always see him as the misguided boy.

She saw the way he was looking at her with no look of contempt or sneer in sight but it soon made a reappearance when Cedric had engulfed her into a hug that surprised everyone as much as it surprised her. Hermione didn't even know where to begin trying to analyze Malfoy's different mood swings and to be honest she's been getting some serious whiplash from it. She still couldn't get the night of the Quidditch World Cup out of her head when she was sure he had been warning her to keep out of sight.

"Come on, 'Mione let's get on the train and make sure we get a good compartment," Harry said.

"I'll see you later," Cedric said, his hand lingering on her arm.

"Sure," Hermione mumbled with a small smile.

She heard Ron grumbling behind them but Cedric ignored him, shooting her a wink before returning back to his group of friends who seemed to be giving him a round of praises.

Hermione furrowed her brows and wondered what that was about while Harry guided her into the train.

"So, you and Cedric?" Harry smirked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"He's nice enough."

"Yeah? He seems flirty enough," he mumbled.

Hermione stopped abruptly in the middle of the train corridor causing Harry to run right into her back. "Harry Potter if you have something to ask, ask it."

"He seems like an okay bloke, but just be careful, Hermione. I may be oblivious to some things, but I know when a bloke is hitting on a girl. And I didn't miss the way he's always trying to touch you. You know you're like my sister and I love you. I don't want him to hurt you."

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a quick but tight hug. "You're sweet, Harry. But honestly, dating is the last thing on my mind."

"Tell me about it," Harry sighed. "I know there's so much going on, but don't forget to live a little. You're a beautiful girl and just keep an open mind. Don't let what's coming stop you from enjoying your time. We'll cross those bridges when we get to them, together."

"Always together," Hermione nodded a bit teary-eyed.

At moments like these did Hermione feel the guiltiest. She was hiding so much from her best friends and it killed her not being able to tell them anything. She was hiding her identity but at the same time she wasn't Hermione Granger and Hermione Nott was the same person yet so different.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to an empty compartment.

OoOoO

"Always together."

The muffled voices outside the compartment began fading with their footsteps.

"So Pureblood, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory has a hard-on for Granger?" Blaise chuckled.

Theo rolled his eyes but he was practically seething. For once in his life, he was thankful to saint Potter for trying to watch out for his sister because he couldn't really do much. The thought of a boy trying to seduce his sister in any way bothered him to the core. His sister, while she may be a force to be reckoned with, always tries to see the good in others. It's what made her a bleeding Gryffindor. But Theo was a Slytherin through and through- he looks for the truth. He knows the way a bloke's mind works and he knew Cedric Diggory has intentions.

Draco was seeing red. Overhearing their conversation didn't lessen his anger but it eased it by a minuscule. At least Hermione wasn't interested and that's all that really mattered to him. But Draco swore if he saw Diggory lay a hand on her again, he might just hex it off.

"Mate, you good? You look like you're just about ready to Avada someone," Blaise said to Draco.

Theo turned to Draco and quirked a brow.

Draco cleared his throat. "Just thinking about the Quidditch World Cup," he murmured.

He had confided in his friends about what had happened since the Prophet didn't have all the details, of course, he explained it in a much different context but he didn't miss a detail. There was also the fact that their parent's, Blaise's mom excluded as she was gallivanting around Italy with her new husband, had been a part of the whole thing.

Theo had seen right through Draco. While he may be good at hiding his feelings under a mask of indifference, he was completely transparent when it came to Hermione.

"This is gonna be one hell of a year," Blaise said, all humour gone from his voice.

"No, mate. I think it only goes down from here," Theo murmured.

The three boys shared a look and fell back into an intense silence.

OoOoO

**A/N:** Woah what a chapter! Fourth year will have 3 parts to it because it'll be jam-packed with so much intensity! I hope you enjoyed this chapter my lovely readers! Until the next update which will come sooner than you expected.

Love always,

to-be-slytherin


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard tournament. The theatrics was certainly something but Hermione wasn't the least bit interested. As soon as she caught a glimpse of her godfather she knew something was seriously wrong.

Tapping her bracelet three times she got her brothers attention. He didn't fully turn his head around but he did just enough to see her gesture with her head to the staff table.

She watched the way Theo looked to Snape and noticed how sickly pale he seemed to be. How he was hardly paying any attention to Dumbledores speech or Barty aCrouch's about the tournament. They noticed the way he was subtly rubbing his forearm over his sleeve which they knew well what was beneath.

The regretted Dark Mark.

If Snape were to tell you the things he regretted in his life it would be this: calling Lily a mudblood thus ruining their friendship, getting branded by the Dark Mark, and not telling Amelia he loved her.

He didn't give damn about the Triwizard tournament because all he could focus on was how to get the kids he thought of as his own away from all this madness– all this darkness. He may have made some big mistakes in his life that he deeply regretted, but he'd be damned if he added another to that list that would be worst of them all: losing his family.

For years he'd taught Theo and Hermione that blood didn't matter. He taught them good morals because he never wanted them to end up like him or their father. Now, his past was coming back to haunt him once again. How does he look them in the eye when he knows he's failing them?

He felt tormented and the itchy mark on his skin made him feel absolutely...polluted. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

OoOoO

"We need to talk," Hermione murmured under breath as she and Theo grabbed some of the potion ingredients from storage.

"I know. Tonight? Astronomy tower?"

Hermione nodded and gathered the rest of her ingredients before making an exit. Theo stalled just a bit before following out.

Potion's class had been completely weird for the siblings. Snape had completely ignored both Hermione and Theo. He didn't even make a snarky remark about her being an insufferable know-it-all.

Theo had noticed this and purposely mucked up his potion, much to Blaise's annoyance as they were partners, but Snape hadn't said anything other than they'd be getting low marks for that day. He couldn't even look Theo in the eyes.

Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't any better either. By the end of it, no one questioned why mad-eyed Moody was given the prefix of 'mad' because the man was terribly bonkers. Theo would have gladly demonstrated one of the unforgivables on the professor after the way he had killed the poor experimental creature right in front of Hermione.

While Hermione had put up a brave front, everyone knew how much of a soft spot she had for creatures and to have done that to her was cruel and made Draco, Theo, Ron, and Harry all terribly angry.

"You okay, Nott?" Draco asked as they made their way to the Great Hall. It was a free period and practically everyone liked hanging out there during their free time just to see who was signing up for a chance to be a Triwizard champion.

"Yeah, just a lot of things on my mind," Theo mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Draco sighed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Blaise asked as they walked into the Great Hall to see the Weasely twins making a riot about some Aging Potion.

They took some seats near the goblet directly across from where the Gryffindorks were.

"It's never going to work," Hermione chuckled.

Draco eyes snapped up to see Hermione, book in hand, sitting on one of the benches alone while her best friends were talking to some other gits. She looked to be in a lighter mood at least.

The Weasley twins shared a look before sandwiching her and wrapping their arms around her shoulders. Draco tensed. He didn't care much for that.

"Yeah? And why's that, our favourite Gryffindor girl?" Fred or George– no one besides Hermione could tell the difference– had asked.

"Because, Fred," she smirked. _Ahh. Fred. _"This is an age line," she gestured around the glowing circle. "Dumbledore had drawn it up himself."

"Yeah, so," the other twin, George, grinned.

Hermione scoffed. "_So,_ a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," George said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," Fred continued.

Hemione rolled her eyes. "And if it doesn't work I'll gladly tell you both I told you so."

"And if it does," Fred started.

"We'll take pleasure in seeing you lose," George finished.

There was a round of ooh's and the twins smirked.

Hermione shook her head and closed her book. "Well go on then," she gestured to the goblet.

The twins clinked the potion tubes together right in front of Hermione's face then downed it in one gulp. Both standing, they jumped over the line and everyone began clapping and whooing when nothing happened. They both gave Hermione twin smirks and each threw a parchment with their names on it into the goblet. As soon as they high-fived and was ready to gloat, the goblet's fire burst into bigger flames and shot their parchment's out just as the age line shot them out.

The twin's hair started turning from firey red to white and they began growing matching beard's, much to everyone's amusement.

Hermione stood and walked over to the arguing twins.

"I told you so," she said smugly, crossing her arms.

Draco bit his lip as he watched her. She looked absolutely magnificent.

"My, oh my, is she a sight to behold," Blaise chuckled.

Theo and Draco snapped their heads to the beautiful dark-skinned Italian and gave him an irritated look.

"What? Look at her!" He exclaimed but not loud enough for everyone to hear. "Besides, it seems everyone's noticed what a vivacious hellcat she's become." He gestured forward and they saw he was right. Many lingering male eyes were on Hermione while she examined the twin's white hair in amusement. The blokes all shared whispers and like always Hermione was oblivious to their admiring gazes and whispers of appreciation.

Theo rolled his eyes but hid his annoyance.

Draco on the other hand sneered.

"Jealous?" Blaise smirked.

Draco snapped his head to his friend and quirked a brow. "Of what? I don't know what they see in her. It's a disgrace really, that they're all interested in _that_?"

"Careful mate, you sound like you're jealous of the attention she's getting. You must be so far up your ass with your pureblood beliefs or you must be bent...wait a minute, look it's Viktor Krum."

The Great Hall quieted as they watched the Bulgarian seeker walk with determination to the goblet. He passed by Hermione and their eyes locked but never once did they break until he reached the goblet and threw his parchment in.

Everyone expected him to walk straight out as he hasn't been very social since he'd arrived, but when he walked straight to Hermione and stopped, a series of gasps filled the room. The silence returned as everyone wanted so desperately to hear.

"I don't think we've not met, no? I'm Viktor Krum," he said in a thick Bulgarian accent, holding out a hand.

"N-no, we haven't. I'm Hermione Granger," she stammered out with a shake of her head. She shyly took his hand and when he pressed a kiss softer than she'd expect from him on the back of her hand, a beautiful blush tinged her cheeks and that's when the whispers began once again.

"It's nice to meet you Hermyown."

"It's actually Her–my–ow–nee," she chuckled but the blush remained.

"My apologies. Though, I must get going to train for Quidditch. I hope to see you soon, yes?" He gave her a brilliant smile that made just about every girl in the room sigh dreamily. Theo rolled his eyes and internally groaned. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

"Definitely," Hermione said breathily and watched as he walked away, shooting her one last smile.

"Even a famous Quidditch player can see what you clearly don't," Blaise chuckled.

Draco felt his blood boil. His hands were clenched into fists but he was too angry to be bothered by the bite of his nails against his palms he was sure was now beading with blood. He wanted to scream that yes, yes he sees how beautiful she is– that of course she'd attract a famous Quidditch player. He hated so much that Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, both purebloods, were able to openly talk to her, openly admire her and he couldn't.

It seemed that this year his list of people he hated just became longer.

Theo wanted to gag but he also felt a tinge of longing. He could see Harry and Ron spluttering and grumbling as they stormed over to her demanding what that was. It should be him as a brother warning her about older boys. It should be him fighting boys off with a stick. Theo was getting tried of the act but knew he had to keep it up. He just wanted to be able to openly act as a family with her. He didn't want her to have to hide anymore.

Draco stood and with a swish to his robes, he stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked taking a bite out of his apple.

Theo knew exactly what Draco's reaction was about but of course, he'd never say. "Maybe you should stop accusing him of being gay," Theo chuckled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Mate, I'm just saying Hermione Granger is one hot piece of ass and Draco seems too blind to see. I mean even you have to agree she looks good."

Theo hid his grimace. "She's pretty," he said trying to hold in his barf. While he held no doubt his sister was beautiful, saying so in such pretence was completely wrong. "But, maybe you should tone it down. You know how his family is with muggle-borns. He can't go off spouting how hot Granger is without someone hearing and reporting back to his father."

"I didn't really think about that," Blaise said with a bit of remorse.

Theo clapped him on the back. "Let's go find him, yeah? Bet he's sulking at the Quidditch Pitch."

OoOoO

Hermione borrowed Harry's invincibility cloak, surprised he didn't ask too many questions. It seemed her answer of having to get something she'd left in the library was good enough.

When she made her way up the stairs she saw her brother already waiting.

She tore the cloak off and Theo jumped in surprise, clutching his chest trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Don't do that!" he whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," she giggled.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Before we get into the more serious stuff, I need to talk to you– about boys."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh no, you are not having that big brother conversation with me even though you're younger than me."

"Look you either have it with me or I go straight to Snape so he could give you the excruciatingly long conversation about having safe sex-"

Hermione cut him off by covering her ears with her hands. "Nope. No. No. No. Stop. And for your information, I will never have sex with anyone other than my husband."

Theo chuckled. "Whatever. All I'm gonna say is just please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt and end up crying over some boy. I also don't fancy having someone duel me for your honour or beating them off with a stick for that matter."

"Please, I could take care of myself."

"Just let me be your brother," he grinned.

Hermione shook her head, a smile playing at her lips.

"So Viktor Krum," he smirked.

"Viktor Krum," she mimicked.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Not that old...he's nice and charming."

They walked over to the railing and looked over the view of Hogwarts.

"Yeah? And what about Cedric Diggory?"

"Cedric's nice. He's talked to me a few times since we arrived but after he signed up for the tournament he's become quite popular. A lot of girls seem to have caught his attention already."

"His loss," Theo hummed. "And what about Draco?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to her brother, trying to read his expression but it was carefully blank. She looked back over to the view.

"What about Draco? Other than the fact that he still calls me mudblood and bullies me and my friends, there's nothing to talk about."

"You did have a crush on him once and were adamant about him being simply misguided. Has that changed?"

Hermione thought about her answer. "The crush, yes. I think for the most part I was just beguiled by him when I watched him through your memories. The misguided part...I don't know. There's a difference between being misguided and refusing to be educated."

"I don't think it's more about refusing but rather he doesn't really have a choice. You of all people should understand. I would've ended up just like him if it weren't for mum and Uncle Sev."

Hermione's face fell and she looked guilty. "You're right. I just wished he wasn't so cruel all the time."

Theo contemplated what he should and shouldn't say. "There's more to Draco than what's on the surface."

She looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say but he was avoiding her stare. She shook her head and decided to let it go for now.

"Have you noticed how Uncle Sev was acting?"

Theo still didn't look at her. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Father had been going out on a lot of... business trips this summer. You know what that means."

"Uncle Sev and I talked about it before I left for the Quidditch World Cup and then the attack and Dark Mark happened. He's coming back."

"Yeah," was all Theo could say.

"Uncle Sev gave me mum's will. I want us to open it together." She pulled out the envelope from her inside cloak pocket. "It's been almost four years and not a day goes by where I don't think about her. There are days where I'll have really good news and she's the first person I want to tell or I'll have a really bad day and she's the first person I want to go cry to... then I'll remember she's gone and I'll start crying. Opening this envelope makes it feel real– as if finally accepting she's actually gone. And I know it's been years now, but I still-"

Her sob cut her off and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. Trust me, I know. When father is displeased with me and hits me, I'll be in my room and I subconsciously wait for her to come and heal me and tell me she loves me... but then I remember and I can't even bring myself to heal my own wounds. I call for Tibby to heal them just so I feel like some part of mum is 'll always miss her, there's no doubt about it, but I don't think mum would want us to keep holding on to her hoping she'd one day just come back. She'll always be with us even if she's not here physically."

He pulled Hermione into a hug and allowed her to cry into his chest. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away.

"Let's open the envelope," he whispered.

Hermione nodded and pulled away. With shaky fingers, she broke the seal and pulled out the first parchment.

OoOoO

Everyone gathered into the Great Hall and took their seats. They were all buzzing with anticipation and those who had signed up was nervous but excited, all hoping fo a chance at eternal glory.

"From Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore had called out with a booming voice. A round of cheers and applauses went out as the beautiful veela stood and stepped forward.

"From Durmstrang: Viktor Krum!" He received loud praises and before he joined Fleur, he shot a wink over to Hermione.

"And from Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory!" Cedric whooped victoriously and rushed forward.

"Of-bloody-course," Draco sneered to himself.

"Congratulations to our Triwizard Champions–"

Dumbledore was cut off when the ambers of the goblet turned red and sparks flew out. When a long spark flew out with another parchment borne upon it, Dumbledore caught it and opened it up. He had blanched and his mouth had dropped open. As he continued staring at it he continuously paled further.

"Harry Potter," he muttered hoarsely.

A series of confused and disbeliefs sounds went around.

"_Harry Potter!_" He boomed.

Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped then started at max speed. _No._ She shakily stood and helped Harry– who was as pale as a ghost in shock– up.

Harry's feet felt like concrete and the only grasp on reality he seemed to have was Hermione's comforting touch.

When she helped him a few steps forward she gave him an encouraging push and whispered _It'll be okay._ She met Snape's dumbfounded gaze before turning and taking back her seat.

"That lying git," Ron sneered.

Hermione snapped her head to him and her eyes flashed. "What yourself, Ron. Harry couldn't have done this."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

She turned her attention to Theo who, along with Draco and Blaise, was already staring at her with a mix of confusion and disbelief.

Someone orchestrated this, that must be it. She couldn't let Harry go through this alone.

OoOoO

Dumbledore was leaning his head against his hand.

"How could this have happened?" Dumbledore murmured.

Snape was slumped in one of the chairs, nursing an extremely filled glass of mead.

He shook his head. "This might have something to do with it. I received it just before term started. I had planned to show you earlier, but no time was as good as the present." He reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled out the note, passing it off to Dumbledore who seemed to read it over and over.

Dumbledore read the note and closed his eyes briefly before nodding and returning it.

"Harry is too young to be in this tournament. He's not ready, but the rules are binding. He'll need as much help as he could get along the way. But if this tournament is used as part of a scheme I don't know what else we could do other than to try and protect him. I'll ask Alastor Moody to mentor him. As for that..." he gestured to the note letting his words hang in the air

Snape stood and started pacing. "I've made a mistake in the past and I regret it. I don't want any part in this anymore but I don't know what to do. I just want to keep them safe. I _promised_ to keep them safe. I don't want them to live in a world under the Dark Lord. I don't want them to be involved in what's coming."

Dumbledore nodded. "Children can often show you what it means to sacrifice. You'll find you'd be willing to do anything just to keep them safe."

"Tell me- tell me what to do," Snape pleaded.

Dumbledore stood. "The prophecy is explicit. Harry must be the one to take Voldemort down and you must ensure that he does."

"I'm listening."

"To sacrifice means to do whatever means necessary in order to keep those we love safe. If you loved Lily, if you love those children, if you love Amelia– then your path is clear."

Snape's vision went hazy and he was having a hard time fully comprehending what he was trying to say.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Snape looked into Dumbledores eyes and saw the twinkle was gone. The man looked sullen. "Help me protect Harry. Protecting him is the key to vanquishing Voldemort and the only way you can do that is through the inside- by being in the inner circle."

Understanding dawned on Snape and his eyes flashed in anger. "Are you telling me to spy for you- to lie and put myself in mortal danger?" he hissed.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, Severus, but let me ask you this: how much are you willing to sacrifice to make sure your _children_ don't live in a world where they could never be themselves. Are you so willing to let them hide who they are forever- let Hermione hide under the pretences of a muggle-born and be a target or as a pureblood and still be a target?"

"I'll put them into hiding–"

"Ah, but you can't hide them forever and even if you could, you know as well as I do that Hermione will always fight even if that means she has to fight to get past you."

Snape held his head in his hands. His breath had become erratic and his eye threatened to spill tears.

Dumbledore watched in sadness. He didn't want to have to take these drastic measures but he was a firm believer that standing up and fighting for what's right is worth any sacrifice.

Snape's mind flashed through the years of important moments of his life. Lily. Amelia. Theo. Draco. Hermione. Raising Hermione and watching her grow up. Those memories are what made his decision set.

He looked up to Dumbledore with determination. He was resolved to help end this war for his family.

"What do I have to do."

OoOoO

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the final part for fourth year and just a heads up, it's an extremely long one– long enough to be a one-shot! Until then, thank you, beautiful readers!

Love always,

to-be-Slytherin


	7. Chapter 7

Harry returned to the common room only to be bombarded with congratulations from his fellow Gryffindors who had taken it upon themselves to throw him a party.

He couldn't even put up the facade of being happy. Instead, he marched straight up to his dormitory, leaving his fellow Gryffindors to enjoy themselves.

Harry collapsed on his bed and ran both hands through his unruly dark hair that he'd grown out quite a bit.

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked with accusing eyes.

Harry looked up and sighed. "I didn't sign up for this. I don't want eternal glory–"

"Sure you don't," Ron spat.

Harry tensed and he stood. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-" Ron stood as well. "- That you're Harry bloody Potter, the Chosen One, the boy-who-lived. You already have eternal glory and you can't stand not being out of fame," he spat.

"And you can't stand not being the centre of attention. In case you haven't noticed, I never asked to be the Chosen One. I never asked to be the bloody boy-who-lived because it cost me my fucking parents. It's not some gift or honour to parade around but you'd jump at any opportunity to have any semblance of fame because you can't stand being in the shadows of anyone." Harry stormed out, checking a fuming Ron in the shoulder on his way.

Harry walked straight out through the portrait and sat on the steps just outside. He heard the portrait opening and closing again but paid no mind. He really didn't want company.

The stress was evident on Harry's face and posture and Hermione just wanted to hug all his problems away.

"Hey," she said softly, taking a seat next to him.

Harry rubbed a hand down his face and gave her a forced smile. "Are you going to ask me how I managed to enter the competition too? Accuse me of cheating?"

She frowned. "Of course not. I'm more logical than that, you should know by now. I know someone did something and now you're stuck."

He nodded. "Ron's angry with me and I was just so stressed I lashed out. We said some nasty things to each other."

Hermione's frown deepened and she wrapped her arm around Harry's and leaned on his shoulder.

"You'll get through this," she said confidently.

"I don't know how." Harry's voice broke off in the end and she felt her heart crack just a little bit more for her friend.

"Of course you will because you'll always have me by your side. No matter what I'm on your side Harry and I'll always help you. Even when you annoy me or get on my nerves and test my patience, even when you cause me to break a million school rules, even when we put ourselves in danger, I'll still stick by you until the very end, Harry Potter."

Harry turned his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Until the very end, we'll always have each other."

The corners of Hermione's lips quirked up. "We'll also have Ron too." At Harry's grunt, she giggled. "You know he tends to put his foot in his mouth and act rationally. You both are known for your infamous tempers and that's why both of you need me because I'm always level-headed."

Harry scoffed and she slapped his chest. They both shared a laugh that for a moment allowed them to forget their problems.

"I just feel so lost right now– I've felt lost for most of my life, to be honest," Harry whispered. He was never one to openly discuss his feelings but for him to voice his fears knocked Hermione off guard.

She squeezed his arm tightly to let him know she was listening.

"I've never had anyone truly guide me on anything. I've been learning everything as I go along and I'm scared that I'll always be lacking– always be doing something wrong and failing or disappointing others. My parent's never got to teach me how to be a good man. My uncle and aunt treated me as if I was disposable and a nuisance. Then I come here and while I have mentors like Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid, I still feel like I have to depend on myself. Of course, I'm grateful for you and Ron and the rest of the Weasely's but why does it always feel like I'm entirely on my own?"

Hermione felt a few tears slip down her face. Her heart mourned for her best friend and she couldn't fathom what he's going through and what he's feeling. Especially with what is to come, she couldn't possibly fathom having the Wizarding World all depending on you alone.

"Harry, I can't possibly begin to understand what you're feeling but don't ever doubt that you won't have a family in me. While we may not be getting married, it's till death do us part."

She heard him try to cover up his sniffle with a laugh and didn't miss the way he tightened his hold on her. "Till death do us part. I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Harry. You'll get through this tournament and we'll get through whatever comes after."

If Harry heard the ominous way she had phrased her promise, he didn't say a thing.

OoOoO

"Harry," she whispered loudly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked confused and walked to the tents opening.

"Are you alright? With what your first task being what it is, are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be...I'm nervous."

Hermione threw the canopy open and as soon as she launched herself in his arms a bright flash went off and they sprung apart.

"Ahhhh. Young love," Rita Skeeter cooed in that sickly sweet voice that grated on everyone's nerves.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked shrilly. Her eyes flashed and her nostrils flared in anger.

"We've had sources tell us there was a brooding relationship between you two and this only confirms it," the annoying bint said cheerfully.

"I swear to Merlin and all things, Skeeter, if you don't-"

"Hermione," Harry sighed and pulled her back just when another flash went off.

The action put a condescending smirk on the reporter's face. "It seems Harry Potter, Hermione Granger's supposed lover, is the only one who could control her anger," she said as her quick-quotes quill scratched against some parchment.

"L-lo-lover?" Hermione spluttered. She was just about to launch herself at Rita but Harry had pulled her back. This situation wasn't helping him at all. He was supposed to be worrying about what to do with the dragon not some gossip about his apparent torrid love affair with his best friend who was practically his sister.

For Godrics sake, he liked Cho Chang!

"Excuse me," a deep accented voice said sharply, startling everyone.

Rita and her cameraman practically jumped out of their skins and turned around to face the very much taller and imposing Bulgarian.

"Only friends of champion's allowed in here! Leave Hermyown alone. Go." He crossed his arms against his chest and sneered.

Everyone was too shocked to even say anything.

Rita's mouth dropped open for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. "Why is it you're so angry, Mister Krum? Is there something going on with you and Miss Granger? Perhaps... a love triangle?"

"Out!" The Bulgarian yelled.

Rita and her cameraman startled and couldn't get out fast enough.

Hermione gave Viktor and grateful look before turning back to Harry. He had his head in his hands as he muttered under his breath in a panic.

"Harry," she sighed and pulled his hands away to hold them in hers. Quite frankly, she could give a rats arse if anyone thought something more of the gesture. She just needed to help her friend.

"You can do this. You're a Gryffindor and when in doubt, use your wand. What did moody tell you?"

"Use my broom, but I'm not allowed one," he whispered so none of the other champions could hear.

"Yes, but you've got your wand. Don't forget that in a fit of panic. You're a wizard, not a helpless muggle with a sword like in the movies."

Before Harry could reply, Dumbledore along with Barty Crouch walked in.

"It's time- what are you doing here Miss Granger? Shouldn't be in your seat?" Dumbledore asked with a quirked brow.

Hermione's expression turned guilty and she mumbled a _yes, professor._

Shooting Harry one last look, she squeezed his hands before dropping them and left.

OoOoO

"I can't believe Skeeter!" Hermione seethed. "Look at all of this," she moaned in frustration and gestured to the pile of unopened letters in front of her.

Rita had gone on to publish absolute rubbish about her in the prophet claiming she was slagging around. Apparently, not only was she Harry Potter's girlfriend, but she was also going behind his back with Viktor Krum. But the twist was, apparently she had her eyes set on Cedric Diggory next. Now she sat in the Great Hall with her breakfast covered in hate mail and howlers.

The trio only had had a few moments to catch up– since Harry and Ron finally made up– when all the owls began swooping in not only dropping the prophet but a ton of angry correspondences directed to Hermione.

Everyone seemed to know what it was all about and she was the subject of their breakfast whispers.

"Yeah...mum's pretty upset with you," Ron said sheepishly, shooting her and Harry an apologetic glance.

Hermione crossed her arms on the table and buried her head between them. Molly could kiss a blast-ended skrewt for all she cared. The woman never really warmed up to her, but having the Weasely matriarch angry at her for something that was completely none of her business and something she didn't have a right to be angry at, made Hermione angry.

Harry tried placing a comforting hand on her back but she flinched away.

"Sorry, Harry," she grimaced. "It's just everyone's already talking and–"

"It's okay, 'Mione, but honestly everyone must know it's all false."

Hermione sighed. "False or not, everyone still likes a good rumour. I'm just gonna go to the library to try and find something to help me _help you_ figure out your next task. I suggest you follow after you've eaten." With that she stood, ignoring the stares, and vanished all her mail before turning to leave. She kept her head up but the pink tint to her cheeks and tensed shoulders made her embarrassment and anger palpable.

Hermione had felt the heat of her bracelet and the penetrating stare of her brother and godfather since the rumour broke out, but Hermione had promptly ignored both.

Draco read the prophet in disgust. Of course he knew it was all rubbish but the insecure part of him had some doubts. Harry and Hermione were quite close and he didn't miss the way they were so comfortable with each other's touches. He also had seen how close she and Cedric Diggory were at the beginning of term and also knew Viktor Krum had taken an interest in her.

Annoyed and angry first thing in the morning, Draco threw the Prophet on the table and dug into his breakfast. He tried ignoring all the whispers and talk about the gossip but his ire was growing the more it continued. It made him question whether it was truly false or not and Draco did not do well with jealousy. Hell, he barely accepted he was getting jealous to begin with!

Glancing up at the object of his muddled up mind he saw the frustration all over Hermione's face and the apologetic expression on her two dunderheaded friends. She wasn't eating and Draco knew he wouldn't have been able to either if he had all those hate mail and howlers in front of him.

Freckled-face had said something that caused Hermione to sag in resignation and plop her head down on the table. He watched as the spectacled git touched her and the way she flinched away. She had mumble something to him then stood, vanished all the mail, and walked away with stares following her every step. Once she disappeared behind the doors, the whispering broke out once again but Draco found it easier to ignore.

Hermione flinching away from Potter's touch had lifted Draco's spirits even by just a little bit because that's all the confirmation he needed to know that their supposed love affair was in fact just rumours. All he needed to know now was whether the Diggory and Krum part of it all was false as well.

Feeling much lighter and in better spirits, Draco found his appetite and began digging into his breakfast once again.

Draco looked over to Theo as he took a bite of his green apple and saw the boy in a sulky mood.

"What's with you," Draco asked after swallowing his bite.

Theo shook his head. "Just a headache. All these rumours are so annoying and boring. I mean don't they all have something better to talk about?"

Blaise quirked a brow. "Jealous?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Theo when the dark-haired boy's blue eye's popped out of their sockets.

"What the bloody hell would I be jealous about?"

"You did call Granger pretty-"

"Wait, what?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

Draco felt his anger returning. He already had to deal with one of his best friends making lewd comments about the girl who struck his fancy and now the other may be harbouring a secret crush? He could not have that. Draco wouldn't allow it.

"I just called her pretty," Theo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm not blind. Why are you so angry?" he asked with accusing eyes.

Draco huffed. "I'm not angry. She's just a mudblood but what about you? Your father would do more than throw a fit if he heard you talk that way about some filthy mudblood."

Draco knew his temper would sometimes cause him to act irrationally. Most of the time he had a good hold on his emotions but when it came to Hermione Granger some things were just instincts. However, both Draco and Blaise knew very well how much of a sore subject Remi was for Theo and Draco had instantly felt bad the moment the comment left his down-turned lips. He hadn't meant to take his act that far.

Theo's eyes grew cold. "Fuck you. You may have your opinions about things, but don't force them on someone else. You'd be no better than my father or yours," he spat lowly so that the argument wouldn't be heard by others.

Pushing his plate away, Theo stood and stalked out.

"That was a low one, even for you, mate," Blaise said seriously.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know."

"Look, we may have all been born with that Pureblood upbringing, and believe what you believe, but you can't stay ignorant forever. You and so many others may _think_ that muggle-borns are beneath us, but even you can't deny that Granger is one who makes those beliefs questionable. Theo is right, believe what you want, but you can't force anyone else to believe it too.

"We can think she's pretty and one talented witch, hell she has more talent than some Purebloods, and you may think she's still dirt beneath your feet, but don't tell us how we can or can't look at someone. We're friends– family– and not anything less for you to be trying to control. And you have no right to try and use Theo's father to help your assertation of anything." with that, Blaise turned back to his food and continued eating.

Draco was silent for a long time. He felt terrible for what he had said to Theo and he knew Blaise was right. Draco just wanted to tell his friends he was just putting up a facade- that he completely agreed with them that Hermione Granger was a beautiful, fiery, and brilliant witch. But how does he confess to his friends that his views on blood had already been changing? What would they think of him? What would his parent's do if they found out?

Blaise didn't say it in specific words, but by the way he phrased his sentiment, Draco was sure the Italian was in the same boat as him, torn between whether they could trust another to confide in about their change of views or to keep it to themselves because of their instincts for self-preservation.

"So you wouldn't mind dating Granger?" Draco asked quietly.

Blaise knew what Draco was asking. It was very Slytherin of him to ask a question so vague that insinuated something so much more.

Draco knew the moment he saw the expression written all over his friends face that he wasn't alone.

"No, Draco. I wouldn't mind dating Hermione Granger or someone like her. Would _you _mind?"

Draco gauged his friend's expression for a moment, even narrowing his eyes to try and see if Blaise was merely trying to pull a prank on him. When he found nothing he schooled his features into his usual mask of coolness and decided to throw his friend one.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. I dare say, that I agree with you on a lot of things."

Blaise nodded and they both turned back to their food and resumed eating in silence.

OoOoO

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Tri- wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil squealed in excitement and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Potter, a word," Professor McGonagall called.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who just shrugged and waited outside.

"Yes, Professor?"

"It is a tradition in the Triwizard Tournament for the champions and their partners–"

"Partners?" Harry spluttered out with wide eyes.

"Yes, Potter, partners– your _dance partners_."

Harry turned red. "I don't dance though!"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Now you do, now no more interruptions until I finish speaking."

At his nod, she continued.

"You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected. You will find a dance partner and the pair of you, along with the other champions and their partners, will open the ball. Am I understood?"

Harry sighed in resignation. "Yes, Professor."

"Very well. Off you go, you do need to find a partner after all."

Her eyes twinkled down at Harry before he turned and left.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked pushing away from the wall.

Harry groaned. "Apparently as a champion, I'm expected to have a dance partner to open the ball with along with the other champions.

Hermione giggled. "And do you have an idea of who you want to ask?"

"Cho Chang but I don't think she'd go for me."

"Oh come on, mate, you've fancied her since last year and I'm sure she knows. Maybe she's waiting for you to make a move," Ron said with an uplifting tone.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but after those rumours, I don't think so."

Hermione pulled Ron back so Harry wouldn't overhear. "I hear she and Cedric were becoming _close_."

Ron's face fell and they hurried to catch up to Harry.

OoOoO

Hermione was sitting in her favourite spot from the library as her other spot had been taken by Viktor Krum. She could have shared a table with him, they had become friendly enough, but she didn't care for all the fangirls simpering over him and watching him. She also didn't feel like being on the receiving end of their glares or harsh words in the place she called her sanctuary.

She was too engrossed in the book she was reading she didn't even notice when someone was standing in front of her until they cleared their throat.

Hermione jumped at the sound and looked up into the amused face of Viktor Krum.

"Hello, Hermione. May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the empty chair.

She nodded silently, still watching him intently.

"You learned to pronounce my name?" she said with an amusing smile as he sat and turned to face her.

He smiled slightly and looked down. "It took a vhile to practice."

Hermione shook her head and closed her book. "How come you're not bothered by the rumours?"

Viktor chuckled quietly– they were still in a library after all. "I know you and Potter not lovers and I am professional Quidditch player. Plenty of rumours of me already."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Can I help you with anything?"

Viktor looked away, a small smile playing at his lips and a tint of pink to his cheeks. If Hermione didn't know him any better, she'd think he was shy.

"Yes. I was vondering... vill you accompany me to the Yule Ball– as my date as you'd call it?"

Hermione flushed furiously and she broke out into a big smile. "Oh... but may I ask, why me?"

Viktor looked at her as if she has said something completely outlandish. "Vhat do you mean?"

Hermione turned her head away and bit her lip in nervousness. "I mean you're Viktor Krum– professional Quidditch player, Triwizard Champion, handsome and charming and I'm just wondering... why me? There are so many other girls-"

Viktor put his hand up and shook his head. "Do you not see yourself? You are very beautiful, Hermione. Very smart and you are not like those girls. You do not care for my fame. Vhen you talk to me, you only interested in...me. I like you."

He was completely blushing now and Hermione found it extremely charming. The previous times she interacted with him it had also been in the library where they had small conversations about books. He was refreshing and different and he wanted to get to know _her_. She thought back to what Harry had said at the beginning of the year of enjoying her youth. She was attracted to him and he said he was attracted to her so why not.

When he looked like he was starting to have second thoughts she put a hand on his that was resting on the table. "I'd love to be your date."

Viktor gave her a toothy smile. "Vonderful," he murmured. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss at the knuckles.

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear with his free hand and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing.

"I vill see you later, Hermione." with a bow, he turned and left.

Hermione couldn't think straight for the rest of the day.

OoOoO

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in study hall doing homework and as usual, Ron had become distracted.

"Who the bloody hell am I supposed to ask? All the pretty girls are taken and at this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without a date– well us and Neville," he chuckled.

"He asked Hermione– said she's always been pretty and really nice, helping him out with work and stuff. " Ginny supplied without looking up so she didn't notice the five people who had suddenly become interested in the conversation.

"That's mental! What'd she say?" Ron asked, completely flabbergasted.

"She said no, but only because she already has a date."

"Bu-but who would ask her?!" Ron exclaimed. Suddenly he was hit on the back of the head with a thick tome by a sneering Snape.

While Snape didn't like the idea of Hermione having a date, he disliked the way Ron talked about her even more– as if it was so hard to believe that his beautiful goddaughter wouldn't catch any eyes. He had seen the way boys had looked at her and quite frankly, it made him sick. So of course, he found a way to punish them.

"I can't tell you, it's her business, but she's quite smitten. Ever since he's asked her they've been hanging out a lot." Ginny shrugged then turned back to her work.

Harry and Ron gave each other confused looks and prodded Ginny for more information, completely forgetting about their own homework.

"So she likes this bloke?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head and he mentally tried to think about all the possible blokes who could have asked her. Cedric was off the list because he was taking Cho. Harry mentally sneered at the thought. Maybe Krum.

Ron huffed. "Did you really believe her? As if she would have a date! She just didn't want to go with Neville... I mean who would–"

Harry elbowed Ron the same time Ginny snapped her head up.

"Don't!" She said annoyed. "Don't finish that sentence. That's one of my best friends you're talking about– and one of _your_ best friends too." with a huff she continued her work.

Ron turned to Harry, completely oblivious to his wide warning eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

"Believe what?" came a lofty voice behind them.

Ron jumped and turned to face Hermione. She was getting settled next to Ginny who was shooting her brother a scathing look.

"Believe that–"

"–Harry and Ron had just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball," Ginny said, cutting her idiot brother off before he had a chance to muck things up with his friend.

"Oh? That's too bad. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who'd like for you to escort them to the ball," she smiled encouragingly before starting her homework.

Harry nudged Ron and shook his head subtly. He turned back to his work but resumed trying to think of possible dates.

Ron observed Hermione across from him and suddenly saw her in a new light. Neville was right, she was pretty.

"Hermione you're a girl..."

Harry and Ginny shared a nervous look before turning to their friends.

Hermione tensed. "Astute observation," she said acidly.

"Well, why don't you come with me to the ball!"

The way he said it made it seemed as if he was doing her a favour.

Hermione's mouth dropped open but before she could reply, Snape once again smacked Ron upside the head with his tome then Harry for good measure. He only shot Hermione and Ginny a glare.

Ron seemed he didn't care much for his life because his mouth kept moving.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl, it's just sad."

"Ron," Harry hissed.

Hermione's nose flared in fury. "I won't be going alone because believe it or not, somebody has already asked me and I said yes. Just because you barely realised I'm a girl doesn't mean no one else has!" she hissed.

Suddenly, she stood and shoved her things into her bag before marching over to Snape to turn in her work. Snape, having heard the entire ordeal gave her a pointed look which she knew well enough to mean that they would very much be discussing it later.

She stormed out of the hall without a second look back at her friends.

"Ron, you idiot," Ginny snapped adding a kick to his shin under the table for good measure. She too stood and turned in her homework before rushing out after her friend.

"What the bloody hell did I say?!" He asked an annoyed-looking Harry.

"Everything," he said shaking his head and continued his work, pointedly ignoring Ron.

"Weasely really is a wanker." Theo shook his head and rolled his eyes. The next chance he got, he was going to hex the git. He also needed to talk to his sister about who this bloke is that's escorting her to the ball.

"But did you hear, Granger's got a date. I wonder which lucky bloke is gonna get a chance with her," Blaise chuckled.

"What?" he asked when Draco and Theo shot him irritated looks. "I'm just mad I didn't ask her myself," he scoffed.

"You were gonna ask her?" Draco hissed.

Blaise shrugged. "This ball is a unity thing– an opportunity to bond and join together and I can't think of anything better than to _join together _with Granger," he grinned salaciously.

Suddenly he was hit with a tome by Snape much like the Weasel had been.

Theo subtly shot Snape a grateful look and turned back to his friend.

"Mate, just shut up before we hex you."

Blaise rolled his eyes and resumed his homework. "You both are no fun."

Theo glanced up and saw Draco silently seething. His knuckles were white as he gripped his quill that looked about ready to snap.

"I forgot I needed to write to my parents," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Both Blaise, Theo, and from a distance, Snape, watched as he stood and stalked out.

Blaise just continued his work and Theo shared a look with his uncle.

Draco was pacing the dungeon corridor absolutely fuming. First, he overhears freckled-face disrespecting Hermione then he finds out someone had asked her to the Yule Ball. And if it couldn't get any worse, his best mate had wanted to ask her as well.

He punched the wall and didn't even mind the sting nor blood now running down his clenched hands. He was just so angry.

There have been plenty of times he cursed himself for having had fallen for Hermione Granger, muggle-born. But even more than that, he cursed himself for having been born a Malfoy.

Growing up Draco had always been proud of his family and lineage but as he got older and saw things through his perspective, he found himself longing for a different life– one where he could think freely, talk freely, _feel_ freely. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful for everything he had and he very much respected old traditions and such, but the cost of it all was himself. He was tired of the facade and being hateful. Sure he loathed Potter and Weasely, but he wasn't like his father. Draco knew the implications that came with being a Malfoy and that was enough for him to know that he may never truly get the only thing that really mattered to him anymore– his happiness.

Draco threw his head against the wall and sighed. He recalled his conversation with Snape back in first year. While the man always acted to cool and callous in public, he was very caring in private. That much was certain when he almost pleaded Draco to keep an open mind about blood status and especially about Hermione Granger. Ever since then, he began questioning his beliefs and saw Hermione for who she was, but now he knew Snape was right. Blood didn't mean shit and none of that Pureblood dogma did either, but he couldn't let anyone know his change of heart. Not now, at least.

OoOoO

**A/N:** I know I promised that this would be the last chapter for fourth year, but I decided to extend it to one more chapter hehe please forgive me! I love you beautiful people and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love always,

to-be-slytherin


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione Granger looked left and right before removing her disillusionment charm and knocking on the door to Snape's headquarters. He swiftly opened it and ushered her in.

Before she could get a word out, he told her to take a seat across from him. Hermione had so many questions. She was so confused by what was happening but what confused her most of all was Snape's sudden avoidance of her and her brother. While they had stopped occlumency and legilimency lessons as they had mastered it, the three of them tried their best to meet at least three times a week but since the beginning of the year not once had he tried to interact with them unless necessary.

Hermione wasn't daft. She knew well something was happening– something was coming. She was well aware of Snape being an ex Death Eater and his demeanour was making it very clear he knew something more.

"Uncle Sev–"

"While I may oppose too you dating, I know you're now a grown woman and that you're very smart. But even the smartest people can make some big mistakes..." As he said this, there was no mistaking the haunted look in his eyes that made Hermione all-the-more anxious.

"I just wanted to tell you that before you do anything, always fully think before-"

"-Uncle Sev, you know me. I'm always thinking before I do anything. I always have to think logically."

"Yes, you do, but your bravery tends to get the better of you...but that wasn't the main purpose I asked you here today." He turned to a chest and with a flick of his wand, it opened. Inside, he grabbed a long box and carefully handed it to her, nodding that she could open it.

The box was dark wood with gold ornate detailing around the sides. Hermione traced the patterns before lifting the lid. Her shoulders sagged the moment she laid eyes on the content.

Inside was a beautiful periwinkle dress. It was very feminine and had ruffles that instead of being gaudy, made it more flattering and looked as if it was meant to emphasize natural curves. She remembered this dress. She'd seen her mother in pictures wearing it to her own Yule Ball. She had looked absolutely beautiful and Hermione felt she would never live up to that, but this dress was always her favourite and she had wondered for so long where it was. Hermione had always assumed Remi had put it somewhere after her mother's death. Amy had promised plenty of times that she'd pass the dress down to Hermione but Hermione always thought she would never be able to do the dress justice like her mom had.

Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears and she lightly caressed the silky material with her fingers. However, when her fingers ran down the bust, she felt something. She looked up to Snape and saw him gazing longingly at the dress. Hermione put her hand down the neckline and instantly felt the cool metal. With shaky hands, she pulled out a gold necklace with a round pendant in a slightly larger circle that had a bar running through it, allowing the pendant to revolve. It had a single emerald in the middle with ornate engravings around it to make it seem like it was the sun.

Hermione choked back a sob. She knew this necklace.

"She didn't choose the emerald because of Slytherin, you know. She chose it because it represented unity, compassion... and unconditional love. In the ancient world, the emerald was dedicated to the goddess Venus because of its embodiment of security in love. While it has it's many other meanings, that's the main reason your mother chose it. Those engravings – she had them done herself because she liked the idea of light and it's symbolic meaning of strength," Snape said quietly. "She wanted something meaningful and where she could keep it close to her heart."

With deft fingers, she opened the locket and gasped.

The moving picture on the left was Amelia with a baby Hermione. Hermione watched as her mum smiled down at her before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. The moving picture on the right was Amelia with a baby Theo. She wasn't looking at the camera but instead, she was looking down at Theo, pulling his hands to her lips.

She spun the pendant with the small knob on its side and the picture on the left changed into one of Hermione and Theo as toddlers being squeezed by their mother as they laughed freely. The right one changed into one of Snape and the toddlers. Snape with a devious smile was standing behind the two as he ruffled their hair, catching them off guard.

Hermione continued spinning the locket and watched the moving pictures. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks and she was openly sobbing. After watching the last pictures that had been taken on Theo's birthday right before she passed away, Hermione closed the locket and rubbed the emerald as she held it against her chest.

Snape, in a rare show of affection, kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I-I miss her so much," she sobbed out.

Snape kissed the crown of her head and pulled her tighter against him. "I miss her too, princess. Not a single day goes by that I don't miss her."

Once Hermione's sobs died down, Snape reluctantly released her.

"You gave me the dress that she wore to the Yule Ball and you gave me her necklace – how – why?"

Snaped wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed away the hair that was sticking to her face.

"That dress was always meant to be yours. I remember her telling me that one day you're going to wear that dress and that you would be much more beautiful than she was."

Hermione was about to disagree but Snape shook his head.

"You will look absolutely beautiful in that dress. And if Amy was still here, she'd make a fuss about how grown up her princess is and how much more beautiful you are than her. As for the locket, I had no idea she left it in there. I only knew about the dress when she left it with Tibby who had suddenly appeared in my headquarters to say she has a 'gift for young mistress because the time has come'."

"Mum will always be beautiful."

"Yes," Snape nodded. "But you're very beautiful too."

Hermione shook her head but didn't say anything. "How is Tibby?"

"Tibby is...as doing as expected when a loyal house elf's mistress dies. She misses Amelia of course, but she's happy to serve Theo and you if you'd just let her."

Hermione shrugged. "I'll think about it," she said numbly.

Snape nodded. "You should get back to your quarters. You'll need the beauty sleep for the Yule Ball."

"But I need to talk to-"

He cut her off with the shake of his head. "Not tonight, please, Hermione. Just go to your headquarters."

Hermione clenched her jaw, completely annoyed, and nodded.

"Alright," she said tensely. She went to pick up the box but Snape stopped her.

He held out his hand and gestured for the necklace. When Hermione handed it to him, he made a motion for her to turn around.

Gathering her hair to one side, she allowed Snape to put the necklace on her. After securing the clasp and adding a charm to ensure it couldn't be removed by anyone but her, he patted her on the shoulder and allowed her to turn back around.

"You'll look absolutely beautiful tomorrow and please don't do anything rash. Boy's will always still be boys."

Hermione nodded and gave him a tight hug that he returned.

"I love you, Uncle Sev, even when you're being most difficult." Hermione didn't expect a reply but was still surprised when he did.

"I love you too, princess, even when you're being an absolute pig-headed Gryffindor."

OoOoO

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were all dressed to the nines with their respective dates Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. They were currently waiting in the Great Hall for the Champions to enter and open the ball with a dance.

Blaise was happily chatting to the girls about whatever rubbish gossip they had but Draco and Theo were both on high alert looking for one particular witch they haven't seen yet. They had spotted Ronald Weasely wearing some ghastly looking dress robes– or rather a dress– with his date, one of the Patil twins who looked absolutely miserable. Who wouldn't be if they had to have Ron as their date? However, there was still no sight of Hermione Granger and they did briefly hear Ron tell Seamus Finnigan that she was probably in her dorm crying because no one actually asked her.

Draco was tempted to just ditch this ridiculous event and go see her. If he had the chance he'd ask her to be his date. Theo, on the other hand, was ready to throttle his sisters supposed 'best friend'.

When the music started everyone turned to face the entrance doors but Draco was still scanning the area for Hermione and this mystery date.

"Is that Hermione Granger?!" Pansy asked flabbergasted.

Draco's head snapped to the direction she was looking at and his breath caught in his throat.

It suddenly felt like everything had gone into slow motion as she walked by confidently.

She was wearing a pretty periwinkle dress that hugged all her curves in the right places. The ruffles swayed with her every fluid movement and emphasized her busts and bum, showing off her hourglass figure. She was wearing pretty silver heels that shined every time it caught the light. Her hair was done up with curls framing her face and showing off her slender neck. Instead of wearing a face full of makeup like many of the other girls such as their dates, she wore minimal just to highlight her features like her rosy cheeks, glowy skin, plump lips, and her beautiful whisky coloured doe eyes. The only jewellery she had on was a simple gold necklace with a locket and emerald stud earrings.

Her smile was brilliant as she flashed her perfect white teeth. And when she had looked over to them and waved, Draco felt his heart stutter. He wasn't even aware he was holding his breath, too caught up at the sight and too afraid she might disappear before his eyes if he even blinked.

Draco thought she was absolutely exquisite. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen– even more so than Fleur and she was a veela. She outshone every single person in the room.

When she passed by them was when Draco finally realised just who her date was. Viktor-fucking-Krum. His fists and jaw clenched and the anger in him felt so strong and so palpable he was almost certain he would perform accidental magic but he couldn't find it in him to care because he was just so consumed with rage and jealousy. It should've been him. Hermione should've been on his arm with _him_ and not that Bulgarian bon-bon.

Theo watched utterly proud of seeing his beautiful sister. He couldn't even bother to care that she was with Viktor, that was reserved for another time because this moment was hers. When he caught sight of the pendant hanging around her neck, he had to hold back his shock and even a sob. She looked exactly like their mum– even more beautiful he'd say.

A fatherly smile made it's way on to Snape's face as he caught sight of his goddaughter. She was gliding into the Great Hall with that Viktor Krum. Snape sneered at the sight before he chose to ignore the boy and focus on the girl he'd come to think of as his daughter. He watched as her smile lit up the entire atmosphere and when she looked to him and grinned, he was brought back to the same moment he had seen Amelia walking in the same dress and smiling at him as she approached.

There was a weird feeling in his chest. He felt longing and at the same time, he felt complete adoration. He loved Hermione with every fibre of his being and he wished upon every star in the sky that Amy could have– should have– been here to see her little girl turn into the magnificent young woman she was now.

A tear slipped down his cheek but he didn't bother wiping it away. Instead, he watched as Krum began twirling Hermione around the dance floor and like the trained dancer she was, she moved effortlessly.

Draco watched totally enraptured by Hermione's graceful movements and when everyone started joining in he stood rooted to his spot just watching her. He didn't even notice Theo escorting Daphne and Blaise guiding Tracey to the dance floor.

"Draco, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Pansy asked batting her lashes.

He snapped out of his trance and looked down at his date. Draco felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach looking at her and refrained from rolling his eyes or shuddering.

"No," he said coldly. "I need a drink." he turned and left her spluttering before she could throw a full-on tantrum.

Grabbing himself a drink and spiking it with some mead, he just watched Hermione dance with that big oaf. Oh how much he wished he had the courage to just go up to her and ask her for a dance. How he wished he could do that with no consequence.

Thinking of his father and watching Krum put his meaty hands and the girl that should be his put Draco in a terrible mood. He couldn't see her with someone else. It just hurt too much.

Kicking away from the wall, he stalked out of the Great Hall and decided to get shit-faced drunk by himself.

Draco didn't know how long had passed. So far, he rudely brushed off five girls, two of whom were from Beauxbatons and three from Hogwarts, all asking if he wanted company. If he wanted the damn company he wouldn't be drinking alone, as he told them, which had them bristling and rushing off with murmurs along the lines of 'what an arse' or 'so rude'.

He started sobering up as the ball was coming to an end. His flask had long been emptied and he just sulked nearby enjoying the harsh weather on his delicate pale skin.

That was the state he was in when he heard a big commotion.

"He's just using you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Draco knew that voice and he became completely alert. Peering around the corner, he saw the freckled-face moron in a heated row with the object of his desire. Her curls were falling out of her bun and her face was scrunched up in anger and devastation. Dark stained tear tracks lined her cheeks that were pink and blotchy.

Hermione and Ron stood a few feet apart bellowing at each other.

"It means he's older and just wants to take advantage of you!"

Draco hated to admit it, but he agreed with the Weasel.

"Take advantage of me? He likes me and I like him!"

Draco felt a pang in his heart and the feeling of his gut plummeting. _She liked him_.

"Whatever. He's just going to break your heart and I'm going to tell you I told you so." Ron crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and closed a few times. She took a deep breath as she tried to word what she wanted to say.

"Only yesterday you were his biggest fan and now you despise him. Instead of being petty and bitter and taking your jealousy out on me, pluck up the courage to ask me out before someone else does and not as a last resort." she hastily wiped her tears away while Ron watched her gobsmacked and speechless.

Suddenly Harry appeared and Draco rolled his eyes at his awkwardness to the tension.

"Bloody useless idiot," Draco muttered.

"Tell, Hermione she's being barmy," Ron said to Harry who gave him an irritated expression.

Harry tried to comfort Hermione but she brushed him off.

"Go – both of you just – go!"

Harry raked his hands through his hair and pulled Ron away towards the staircase.

"They become bloody menaces with they grow up," Draco heard Ron stupidly say.

Hermione whirled around and shot a stinging hex at his back. "You spoil everything Ronald Weasely!"

Ron rushed off with Harry following reluctantly behind.

Draco watched as Hermione fell to the floor and sobbed her eyes out. She took off her heels and tossed them away before bringing her knees to her chest.

He felt the overwhelming need to go and comfort her. All he wanted was to gather her in his arms and make her smile again because nothing broke his heart more than seeing her hurt and cry even when he's the cause of it. But seeing her like this and not because of him was a different kind of heartache.

Draco had just taken a few steps before someone rushed around the corner.

Theo?

Draco watched in bewilderment as his best mate sagged in relief before hurrying over to Hermione. He fell to the ground next to her and gathered her in his arms the way Draco wanted to– the way he was about to.

But what confused Draco even more was the way she seemed so relieved to see him allowed him to hold her tight as she cried into his chest.

Were they familiar with each other? Was there something between them? What happened with Krum?

Draco knew Theo thought she was pretty but this was something else.

Was Theo seeing her behind his back– behind everyone's back?

Overwhelming anger filled Draco. He turned and hurried back to his dorm room before he changed his mind and charged in there demanding an explanation.

OoOoO

Theo trudged to the dungeons completely exhausted. Seeing his sister in a right state had put him in a panic and when he learned the cause of her distress he became angry. He stayed with her, not caring if anyone would happen to pass by that corridor and see them. His sister needed him so he was there for her.

It took Snape prying her off of Theo and princess carrying her discretely to her dorms to get her to calm down. When Theo told Snape what happened, the worry on his uncles face quickly morphed into one of outrage and a promise of some sort of retribution. Theo was sure Snape was ready to make Ron's life a living hell and Theo was certainly going to throw in a few hexes himself.

He sighed heavily as he opened the door, ready to just get to bed but the state of the room he shared with Blaise and Draco had him turned him completely awake.

Closing the door, he walked around cautiously. The wooden furniture was splintered. The curtains of their bed were either lying on the floor or ripped off as the last stitch hung on for dear life to the canopy bed. Feathers from pillows littered the floor as wells as parchment. Ink was splattered on the walls and there was also a bit of glass here and there.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked when he spotted Draco fuming on the floor.

"Woah," Blaise said with wide eyes as he walked into the room.

Before anyone could get another word out, Draco jumped to his feet and charged at Theo, pushing him into the wall with a resounding thud.

"What the fuck?!" Theo shouted.

"You fucking traitor," Draco fumed. He was just about to lunge towards Theo again but Blaise, who snapped out of his shock, pulled him back.

"Draco, mate, calm down!"

"I'm not going to bloody calm down until I beat him into a bloody pulp!" he roared, trying to shake Blaise's hold off.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Theo snapped, brushing whatever was stuck to his robes, off.

When Draco pushed Blaise away, he got into Theo's face. "You know what my problem is? I fucking saw you and Granger."

The realisation hit Theo and he blanched. He had been caught and his reaction only added to Draco's ire.

"Granger?" Blaise asked, trying to push the two apart in case Draco actually murdered Theo with his bare hands.

"Yeah, Granger," Draco spat, brushing Blaise's hands off of him once again. "Didn't know you two were so _friendly_."

Theo remained silent. He needed to be smart about approaching this without giving anything away.

"Draco, you need to calm down," Blaise said seriously. "You can't seriously be upset enough to turn our dorm room upside down all because Theo and Granger are friends."

"But they're not just friends are they? Because they certainly seemed more familiar with each other."

"Isn't she dating Krum though-"

"Yeah, Theo, isn't she?"

Theo huffed and glared at Draco. "How should I know? And you know what, if I wanted to be friends with Granger you can't fucking stop me."

Draco stormed forward and was about to get in his face again but Blaise acted as a barrier and tried pushing Draco back but he wasn't relenting. It didn't help that Theo was trying to get in Draco's face as well.

"Yeah? And what will your father say when he finds out you're cosying it up with a mudblood?"

Theo's eyes flashed and he drew his wand.

"Fucking test me, Malfoy. I dare you," he said lowly as he pointed his wand in Draco's face.

Blaise mustered up his strength and pushed them two apart.

"Both of you, shut up and calm down right now!"

Draco and Theo were breathing heavily, giving each other death stares and pointing their own wands at the other.

"You need to grow the fuck up Malfoy and learn not everything revolves around what you want or what you need. You speak a word about this to my father and I'll fuck you up in ways you can't even begin to comprehend. I don't give a shit about what you think nor could I care less about you letting your hatred and ignorance rotten your heart," Theo sneered.

Draco's eyes flashed and he was about to charge forward again but Blaise stopped him. Pushing him off, Draco threw his hands in the air.

"You think this is about something as stupid as blood? I don't care about blood status, alright! I don't believe in it anymore! It's Hermione who I care about!"

Theo's hand fell to his side and his wand slipped out of his hold.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean you care about Hermione," Blaise asked with furrowed brows.

Draco's expression resembled one of a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I mean-"

"No, you can't lie yourself out of this one, Draco. Now, what do you mean you care about Hermione?" Theo asked, almost pleaded for him to answer.

Draco looked back and forth between his friends confused and surprised expressions.

He shook his head and raked a hand through his already messy hair. Theo and Blaise were watching him patiently, all anger seeming to dissipate from the air.

Draco paced a few times before slumping down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I started questioning things after first year. For some reason, I couldn't help but compare what I grew up learning to what I was seeing. Hermione is nothing like I was told a muggle-born should be. She's completely brilliant in her own right, top of our class, exceptionally kind, and just... beautiful. I was so confused and only when Snape told me to keep an open mind about her and about blood status in first year did I really start to actually question everything I was taught.

"Those first two years she was the thorn in my side. I hated her simply because I was taught to hate her but I hated even more that no matter how hard I try– no matter how much I tried to convince myself she was a 'filthy mudblood'– I couldn't bring myself to actually hate her. I noticed her all the time and when she punched me in third year she went from being the bane of my existence to someone I can't imagine not existing." he let out a sardonic laugh and rubbed his hand down his face. Throughout his explanation, not once did he look up to the faces of his friends for fear of seeing their contempt.

"It was almost like she literally knocked some sense into me and since then, I've been madly in love with her. I started hating and resenting who I was because it's the only thing stopping me from having her. It was bad enough seeing the way all these other blokes look at her, seeing the way Weasely and Potter have her by their side and but still take her for granted, seeing the way she smiles at Krum and the way he can be with her publicly– it was bad enough even listening to you both go on about her, but I don't think I could handle seeing the girl I want with my best mate."

Draco felt disgusted with himself. He was Draco Malfoy and a Malfoy never shows weakness, but bearing his soul out like this felt like a weight being lifted– something he didn't know he desperately needed.

"I hate it. I hate that being a Malfoy, something I was always proud of being, is also the thing that's going to stop me from being happy. I hate that I have to live with the fear of my father's wrath if he found out I loved a muggle-born – and not just any muggle-born – Harry Potter's muggle-born best friend no less. I seem to always disappoint him and come off short with everything I do, but this one would be most despicable to him. I resent being Draco Malfoy because I love Hermione Granger and I can't have her."

It was quiet for the longest time. No one knew what to say or even where to begin.

Theo commended Draco for being able to open his eyes and look at things in a new perspective. Of his own, volition, Draco learned and accepted that blood purity was complete rubbish. Hermione was wrong. He may have been misguided at the start, but now he was just a scared boy who puts up a great act. Even though Theo had seen through it before, he couldn't help but praise him anyways because there was so much more to it.

"I always knew you liked her," Blaise said. Both Theo and Draco snapped their wide eyes to him.

"You're always talking about her, you're always watching her and it's not with contempt but with admiration, and while you may be a closed-off person to everyone else you're completely open when it comes to her. I've only noticed because I'm one of your best mates. And honestly, while I do think Granger is crazy beautiful, I really only said all those things to goad you on and see how you'd react. The way you did only confirmed my suspicions."

Blaise sat next to Draco and clapped him on the back. "I've let go of those pureblood beliefs a long time ago and I'm proud of you for doing so too."

Theo couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he knew was that he was relieved and happy there was one less thing he could stop hiding from his best mates.

Finally getting control of his legs, he walked and sat on Draco's other side.

"Granger and I aren't a thing and I swear to you mate, we would never be one." _Boy if that wasn't true._ "We are friends though, but I was just scared of what would've happened if my father or you guys had found out– which you did and it went as bad as I expected but now I think I'm kind of glad you found out."

While he technically didn't lie, he did omit a big part of the truth. He trusted his friends, sure, but he needed to keep his sister safe first.

"You know," Theo dryly chuckled. "My mum was actually the one who taught me that all those pureblood beliefs were complete shit? While my father was trying to instil it in my mind, she was doing her best to make sure I knew what was right and that I wouldn't end up like him. I always thought I had to keep this part of me a secret from you two, but I'm glad I don't anymore."

"We still can't let anyone know. With what's coming, it'd put us in more danger than ever if someone were to accuse us of being blood-traitors," Draco said.

Blaise and Theo nodded.

OoOoO

When Harry appeared in the middle of the stadium with Cedric Diggory's dead body, Hermione felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

All hell had broken loose and she found her feet moving on their own accord to Harry. He was crying hysterically and refusing to let go of Cedric's body as they tried to pry him away.

"Harry," Hermione cried, dropping to her knees next to him. She reached for his hands and tried prying them off.

"Harry you must let go of him now. You can't help him. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents..."

"That's right, Harry... Just let go now," Dumbledore whispered. He gave Hermione a pleading look and she nodded.

With strength, she didn't know she could muster at that moment, she pulled Harry up and dragged him away from the scene.

"He's back, Hermione. Voldemort is back," Harry whispered hoarsely as if he was trying to get himself to believe it.

Her steps faltered and she felt her stomach sink. She knew he would return eventually but no one could ever prepare for the reality of it.

Squeezing him tightly, Hermione continued guiding him to the hospital wing when Mad-Eye stopped them.

"I can take him from here," he said gruffly.

Hermione was reluctant but allowed him to do so anyway and watched the ex-auror guide her shaking best friend away.

Voldemort was back.

OoOoO

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, not wanting to let him go and return back to his awful relatives. She knew the events that happened will leave him traumatized for sure and she hated that he would be alone.

Harry seemed just about as reluctant to pull away from the hug as she was but eventually they separated.

"I'll write to you, okay? I'll try to visit."

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to do that Hermione-"

"I do. You're my best friend and I promised you that I'll always be there for you. I know how proud you could be, Harry, but pause for a moment and see that there are people who want to help you. I'll always be one of those people. I love you, please, please please, take care. It's not safe for you anymore." she cupped his cheek and pulled him into another hug.

Harry took comfort in her embrace. He always had. He buried his face in her hair and murmured out an 'I love you, too,' before pulling away. With a kiss on the top of her head, he said his goodbyes and walked through the barrier back to the main platforms in King's Cross.

Following not too long behind, she took a taxi to the place Snape usually picked her up from. They still hadn't talked after everything that's happened but she was determined to find out what he was hiding.

Draco watched the interaction between Hermione and Harry with longing. He had purposely angered the trio in their compartment earlier just so he had an excuse to see how she was doing.

While she always held a brave front for others, now that Potter just left and she stood alone, did her facade finally crack. Worry and anxiousness marred her features and she looked completely conflicted.

He followed her and watched her until she got into a muggle automobile and was driven away.

A clearing of the throat caused him to jump and when he turned around he was met with his mother's worried expression. Of course, Lucius wasn't present. Not when his Dark Lord had returned.

"My dragon," she said as she pulled him into a hug. His mums display of affection had decreased as he got older because his father deemed it as being weak. It was another thing that made it easy for Draco to hate the man.

They walked to the apparition point and while Narcissa always assumed an aloof expression, the anxiousness she didn't bother to hide unnerved him.

"What's wrong, mother," Draco asked quietly before they got to the apparition point.

Narcissa turned to Draco and caressed his cheek. The surprising motherly display of affection especially in public told Draco he knew whatever worried her was something absolutely dreadful.

"I know there's a lot of things I lack in being a mother. I think the biggest regret as one is that I allowed your father to make you grow up so fast and let him stop me from showing you how a mother should be. But just know, no matter what, I'll always love you and protect you. You'll always come first in my life, my dragon."

"What's happened, mum?" Draco asked warily. Draco rarely used the informal term since he was a wee baby, but on the rare occasion that they'd have a heart-to-heart moment as such, he can't help but drop all formalities.

"Your father, on his quest and thirst of power and acceptance, offered up our manor as residence to his...boss and...coworkers. I must ask you, my dragon, please keep out of the way. Do not leave your wing unless absolutely necessary and when you're around anyone– even your father– you keep those walls up, do you understand me?"

Draco felt like there was cotton in his mouth. He could barely get the words out of his mouth as he spoke and even when he did, the voice sounded completely foreign.

"I understand."

Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him into her arms. She hugged him as if he could slip away at any moment.

They walked silently the rest of the way to the apparition point and after sharing one last glance at each other, Narcissa apparated them away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifth Year**

Hermione dropped the newspaper on her bed and shook her head. It was all completely barbaric the way the Ministry- Fudge especially- had been painting Harry and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet. Not only that but apparently Harry had gotten suspended for using the Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle causing his immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. Snape had assured her that wasn't going to happen, but there would be a hearing anyways.

Snape.

Hermione and Theo had seen less and less of him this summer. As the days passed, worry, fear, and stress started marring his face on the daily. They seldom saw him smile or even make conversations with any actual depth.

When the siblings questioned him regarding his latest whereabouts, he looked them in the eyes and told them it was simply order business they had no business knowing- at least not yet. And after that, the questioning stopped. Nothing more needed to be said.

Snape knew they were knowledgeable on everything that's been going on, Theo's father is high up on Voldemort's ranks after all, but they knew well enough that it gave him comfort when they didn't speak about it. It was almost like they weren't a part of it and that they were safe from all this trouble. But they all knew no one was safe... However, denial is the greatest weapon in the war against reality- it protects us until we're ready to face it- but they knew well enough, denying the reality of it all doesn't change the fact that danger is here and soon they must face it head-on.

A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she said.

Theo peeked his head in and gave her a sad smile. Pushing the door all the way, he opened his arms and allowed Hermione to rush into them.

"How'd you manage to sneak out?" Hermione asked after pulling away.

"Remi left. Didn't say where he was going. All he said was to not fuck anything up in his house and to watch my mouth if I know what's good for me."

Hermione scoffed and scowled. "He's going to his master isn't he."

Theo pursed his lips and gave her a look.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, instantly becoming worried.

Theo turned to quietly shut the door before facing Hermione once more and crossing his arms.

"I've heard some things. While Remi would have his 'friends' over, I heard some things."

At Hermione's impatient look he shook his head.

"Draco hasn't allowed Blaise or me to come over at all this summer. Hell, he barely even communicates with us. No owl, no floo call... on the rare occasion I even hear from him is when he makes a surprise visit but he doesn't do much talking then either. It's usually just us playing some Quidditch. I've tried asking him about it but he just brushes it off and tries to put up a face that nothing was wrong but we could clearly see that something is. But when Remi had some certain people over, I overheard their conversation.

Apparently, Lucius offered up Malfoy Manor as you-know-who's headquarters. Remi was pissed saying Lucius was trying to kiss the Dark Lord's ass into climbing the ranks and becoming his 'second in command'. Remi's mad he's basically beneath Lucius."

Hermione huffed. "Lucius and Remi are both pathetic we already knew that, but Draco... I'm worried about him now. I know he can be foul and is an extraordinary git, but I don't want him hurt. I'm scared for him."

"Tell me about it," Theo sighed and dragged a hand down on his face. "I've been talking to Blaise and we're both worried about him. We both thought we might talk to him before term starts."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Yes as soon as you can-"

A knock snapped them both out of their conversation.

Snape opened the door, his face the same grim expression that had taken up all summer. "Sorry to interrupt. Theo, I think it's time you should get going. Hermione-"

He paused and looked down at the floor, his knuckles turning especially white as his hands tightened around the doorknob.

"You will be staying with the Order of the Phoenix for the remainder of the summer upon Dumbledore's request.

"What?" The siblings said in unison.

"Dumbledore's request or yours," Hermione asked.

Snape sighed. "Pack your things. Theo, it's time to say goodbye."

He turned and briskly left without giving them a chance to respond.

Hermione turned to Theo and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Please be careful," Hermione pleaded.

Theo glanced at the prophet on her bed and tightened his hold on her. "You too sis."

With one last tearful goodbye, Theo walked out of her room and floo'd back to Nott manor.

Hermione packed all of her belongings and put Crookshanks in his carrier that had an extension charm to make sure he's all comfy. She opened up a secret compartment in her wall hidden behind her bookcase and found the rustic dark oak box that she's had since she could remember. Opening it, Hermione found her mother's will that had been left to her and Theo among other bits and bobs she held closest to her heart. She opened up the large and quite hefty envelope and peeked inside remembering exactly what was in it; a diary, a few photos, documents stating where all her mother's assets were to be distributed to and a smaller envelope containing nothing but an address, a note, and a picture of a beautiful manor Hermione and Theo figured to be their mothers family manor. The note had read: _Hidden under the fidelius charm for when you need it most. _The diary, however, was left to Hermione specifically. She just didn't have it in her to read it just yet.

Shaking her head, Hermione put the will into her bag and closed the memory box, sealing it with a locking charm then put it back in it's hiding place.

Hermione looked around her room one last time, the room she had grown up in and saw as her sanctuary- her safe place. It felt as if she was saying goodbye. Gathering her things she made her way downstairs and found her godfather sitting in his wingback armchair in front of the fire and nursing a rather large glass of bourbon.

"Dumbledore will be here any moment to take you to the order."

Hermione huffed. "Is that all you have to say? I think this whole summer that's the most you actually said to me directly."

"Hermione-"

"No. I can see something is affecting you and I need to know what's going on."

At his silence, Hermione grunted in annoyance. "Uncle Sev! Talk to me!"

Snape slammed his bourbon on the table next to him and stood, startling Hermione.

"For once in your life Hermione, this is something you don't need to know _now_ just leave it alone." He said coldly.

Hermione was about to refute until there was a knock at the door.

Snape peeked outside before opening the door and allowing Dumbledore in. If he noticed something off he had the grace not to mention.

"Ahhh, Miss Nott. Are we ready?"

Hermione looked at Snape who had his eyes glued to the burning fire. When he made no move to look back or say anything else she shook her head.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready." She wrapped her hand around Dumbledore's forearm and nodded at her headmaster.

"Goodbye, Uncle Sev," she said and with a loud pop, they were gone.

Snape let out a strangled breath and plopped down on to his armchair. He gathered his head into his hands and tried his best to hold in his tears of frustration.

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Dumbledore arrived at a street unknown to her, she turned to the man who had taken part in protecting her since she was born.

"Professor, is there anything I need to know- about my godfather that is? Because if there is something I need to know, if he's in danger, please tell me. Theo and I _need_ to know."

Dumbledore gazed down at her and could distinctly see the similarities between her and her mother. For once the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Miss Nott, I do not think I am at liberty to discuss such matter with you as it is your godfather's choice on whether to disclose or not." He paused and put a hand on her shoulder. "What I can say, however, is that your godfather loves you, Theo, and Draco very much and there is nothing he wouldn't do for you three."

Hermione was unsatisfied with his answer but she made no move to question further. Instead, she nodded and allowed Dumbledore to do the charm to reveal the hidden headquarters.

As soon as they walked in, the only noise they heard were voices coming at the end of the corridor. The only thing Hermione was able to catch was 'dementor' and 'Ministry hearing'.

Hermione expected Dumbledore to lead her inside, but instead, he stopped right at the staircase.

"You'll find your friends upstairs on the second floor first door on your left as well as your belongings and your kneazle in the room on the second floor, third door on your left. I believe supper will be served as soon as the meeting has ended but I'm afraid I won't be here long enough to stay." He gave her a warm smile and Hermione took that as her cue to leave.

Hermione nodded and began her trek upstairs. "Professor," she said abruptly and turned to see that Dumbledore was still standing in the same spot, waiting for her to get upstairs.

"Yes, Hermione," he questioned, mindful to avoid using her real surname.

"If you see my godfather, please tell him that we love him and to be careful. Tell him... tell him we still need him and not to do anything too stupid."

Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded, but as soon as Hermione disappeared upstairs he frowned and shook his head then joined the rest of the members at the meeting.

Hermione stopped outside the door Dumbeldore said her friends were in and heard whispered voices. She wondered whether Harry was in there as well or if he was still at the Dursleys. She hoped he was here.

Twisting the doorknob, she saw a room full of redheads and for the first time this summer, truly smiled.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"Ginny! I missed you too," she laughed when Ginny pulled away.

"There's our favorite Gryffindor," Fred grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeh, we were wondering when you'd show up princess," George laughed and hugged her as well followed by a pat to her curly head.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said shyly and waved.

"Ron," Hermione smiled sweetly causing him to blush.

They both missed the way the twins shared a look.

"Is Harry not here?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"There was a mission to go get him tonight," Ginny supplied. "Mad eye, Kingsley Shacklebot, Tonks, and a few other Aurors went down to Surrey to go get him."

"What's the meeting about downstairs other than the obvious?" Hermione asked as soon as they all settled down.

"We don't really know except about the dementor attack and what the Ministry has been saying. Mum doesn't want us involved," Ron supplied with a scoff and an eye roll. "I mean seriously, after all the things we've been through in the past years at Hogwarts a meeting is something she's terrified of us being a part of."

"They're just trying to protect us," Ginny shrugged.

"Protect us from what, exactly," Fred said.

"Yeah, we all believe Harry when he said you-know-who is back. He's back and we should be prepared for what's yet to come not ignoring it and let the rest of the adults handle it. He's after Harry. That means he's after all of us also," George continued.

"Wow," Hermione said, her eyes wide with surprise. "That's honestly the first time I've ever heard something so serious come out of you George."

George grinned and scruffed up her hair. "I have my moments."

"Do you think he'll actually get expelled?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "They can't do that. I mean even if he did do what they say, he must be telling the truth."

"I wonder how long more it will be till Harry gets here," Ginny said.

The twins shared a grin.

"Is that excitement I sense, George?" Fred said, wiggling his brows.

"I believe so, Fred."

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched both brothers. "Oh leave her alone. But wait, has anyone actually spoken to Harry or had contact with him this whole summer?"

And just like that everyone went silent.

Ron looked up sheepishly. "We wanted to but Dumbledore advised us not to- at least not right now. You?"

Hermione shook her head. "Dumbledore said the same at the beginning of summer. He sent an owl. I think he wanted us to keep Harry in the dark in case the Ministry thought we were sending some secret messages to plot something."

They were about to continue their discussion but the footsteps down the hall caught their attention.

When the door slowly swung open and a mess of raven-colored hair came into view, Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug before anyone could even comprehend he had arrived. She hadn't realized how much she missed him and worried about him until she saw him in the flesh.

"Oh, Harry!" She pulled away and began checking him to see his condition. "Are you alright? We've heard them talking about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

Ron stood and walked over to his best friends. "Let the man breathe, Hermione."

Hermione ignored him. "And this hearing at the Ministry! It's just outrageous! I've looked it up- they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

Harry looked at everyone in the room who was watching him carefully.

"Yeah. There's a lot of that going around at the moment... So, what is this place," he asked looking around.

"It's headquarters," Ron supplied.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione continued. "It's a secret society- Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought you-know-who."

Harry nodded then turned to face his friends and looked them in the eyes. "You couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose."

They saw the disappointment all over his face and guilt gnawed at them.

Ron peeked at Hermione and saw her fidgeting with her bracelet.

"I've gone all summer without a scrap of news," Harry continued.

The twins and Ginny sensing the tension remained quiet. They would have loved to give the trio their privacy, but since they were blocking the door they figured it'd make it more awkward if they just interrupted and walked out.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"We wanted to write, mate." Ron said guiltily. "Really, we did. Only..."

"Only what," Harry interrupted.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione let out as if she was ripping off a bandaid.

They could see the confusion in his face and it hurt them.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked. "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? I mean, maybe I could help."

His tone started increasing as he became more confused and defensive.

"After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return; I'm the one who fought him; I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

Harry's frustration was rising but everyone could tell he was doing his best to keep it together and the twins decided it was time to intervene.

"Harry. Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out." Fred said, patting him on the back.

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting-" George grinned.

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Fred continued.

Harry shrugged.

George pulled out an ear and at everyone's bamboozled look, the twins shared a laugh.

"This will help us listen in on what they're saying."

* * *

Hermione was cuddling Crooks as they sat around the room once again. Crooks had broken the ear device and Ron had made some rather annoying comments about what a pest Crooks was but Hermione didn't care. Snape was at the meeting and didn't even tell her.

"Children! Supper is ready!"

Everyone looked at each other and began their trek downstairs except for the twins who decided they would aparate and scare their mum since they were now legally allowed to perform magic without the supervision.

Everyone went down to the kitchen except for Harry and Hermione. Hermione stayed to see if Snape was still there but he wasn't and she felt her temper rise just a bit more.

Harry rushed up to Sirius who no longer looked rugged and pulled him into a hug. Hermione smiled at the scene and decided to give Harry some time with his godfather and Remus.

While supper was being prepared, everyone was gathered around the table. The only ones who remained after the order meeting was Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Mad-Eye Moody. They were discussing Harry's upcoming trial to which Arthur will be accompanying Harry to.

When the topic of Voldemort wanting something he didn't get last time Molly had quickly intervened and put a stop to it. Hermione understood she wanted to protect the young ones but really there was no point. They were in the middle of it after all- hell they're at the literal headquarters of the organization going against the very problem at hand there's no use trying to delay the inevitable discussions.

Hermione was getting ready for bed when an owl flew in through the window. She recognized it as her brothers and rushed over immediately.

"Thank you Archie," she said handing him a treat and petting him on the head, allowing the adorable gray barn owl to nuzzle against her hand before taking the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Blaise and I had held an intervention for Draco and he finally caved and told us everything. You-Know-Who is in fact taking residence at Malfoy Manor and it only gets worse. The Azkaban escapees included Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's psychotic aunt, and You-know-Who's 2nd in command who is disgustingly obsessed with him. Aunt Narcissa wouldn't let Draco near that slimy git or her sister except for dinner to keep up appearances but other than that he's locked himself up in his wing for the majority of the summer. He revealed something though... he overheard a mission. You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters higher on the ranks- Remi and Lucius included- are planning to infiltrate the ministry to get something in the Department of Mysteries. I've sent over this information to Uncle Sev but he hasn't reached out and I don't think he plans to. Something is not quite right with him, you and I know that but I'm afraid we might not be able to get anything out of him at this point... Be careful this year, please. Things are getting darker and you're now in more danger than ever. Potter, while I may not be very keen on your friendship, is the key to defeating You-Know-Who. I know you'll do everything to keep him safe and I hate I can't do anything to even help. Please, you and the dunderhead duo _need_ to be careful with everything that's about to come. Be safe. I'll update you when I can and please do the same. Until Hogwarts._

_Love,  
__Teddy_

Hermione let out a shaky breath and took deep breaths in and out. She couldn't lose her composure. Not now, not anymore. She needs to remain strong for Harry and be the support he'll absolutely need. She needs to keep it together and only better prepare herself for the fight of their lives.

She didn't know what to do. On one hand, she knew Harry should know this but she knew it'd be problematic because with his need to charge into everything head-on, he might make some dangerous decisions. It would also expose her secret heritage and not only was she not ready for that, but that would be a dangerous decision in itself. Hermione was absolutely conflicted and she decided maybe she should confide Snape and Dumbledore anyways.

* * *

Hermione watched from a distance and out of sight as Lucius and Narcissa bid Draco goodbye. To everyone else, they don't look much different than their usual air of superciliousness, but to the keen observer, something was definitely different.

While Draco's hair was usually cut and styled to perfection, it had grown out to the nape of his neck. His suit was looking a little baggy as if he'd lost some weight and his posture was now stiff instead of his usual relaxed natural poise. Hermione internally chastised herself when the thought that he still looked handsome came to mind.

Narcissa in an unusual display of affection gathered Draco into a tight hug and whispered something into his ear that had him relax even just a little. Once she pulled away, Lucius gave Draco a handshake then said something that clearly upset him judging by the way he had tensed once more. He nodded once and watched as his parent apparate on the spot. Once they were finally gone, she watched as he let out a shaky breath and put up his usual mask. Hermione knew Draco always had a natural gift of occlumency and legilimency and she felt the pang in her chest seeing his need to pretend everything was okay.

Hermione followed her friends into the Hogwarts Express and when they passed by the compartment with the Slytherins, she saw them all chatting animatedly, Draco included. But for the split second he caught her eye through the window, Hermione swore she saw his mask falter.

Draco watched as the Gryffindorks pass through and he didn't even have it in himself to insult them or take the mickey out of them. He was just so exhausted. The whole summer had been draining and terrifying to say the least. He watched as his father stooped low and mar the Malfoy name by allowing the snake face bastard to take control of their home and their lives. His mother did her best to keep him away by giving him his own potions lab in his wing as well and strongly suggesting he go play quidditch with his friends when there was a meeting taking place. His father on the other hand, would make sly comments over dinner to Voldemort on how he believes Draco would make an excellent follower which not only made him sick but his mother as well. When the hell did Malfoy's become followers?

Draco had wanted nothing more than to be a muggle and pretend that none of this existed and was happening. Hell, he even contemplated running to Dumbledore for help but he couldn't leave his mother. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. He felt absolutely trapped and didn't know what to do.

Pretending in front of his friends that he was the same boy only added to the exhaustion. Pretending he didn't have a care in the world felt restricting. And when he saw Hermione pass by looking as beautiful as ever looking at him with worry instead of contempt was almost enough to bring him to his breaking point.

Pretending he wasn't madly in love with Hermione Granger was most especially exhausting and he didn't want to pretend any more but had to. Especially now that she has the biggest target on her back he couldn't put her and himself in bigger danger.

"Mate, you good?" Theo asked, nudging his shoulder.

Draco nodded tightly. "Yep, just thinking," he said then turned to the window and watched as the train began its journey.

Theo looked over to Blaise who shook his head subtly in a gesture to mean they'll talk later seeing as there were other people around them.

"So, Draco... I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Pansy asked trying to make her voice sound alluring and scooting even closer to Draco that she looked as if she was practically sitting on his lap.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved away and closer to the window. He was practically squished up against it but didn't mind if that meant he could get away from Pansy and her annoying obsession with him- more like her obsession with his name and money.

"No, I have quidditch to practice for."

She pouted and Theo thought it was the most unappealing look on her pug face. Honestly, he didn't really understand why she hung around them when they clearly didn't care for her.

"Maybe next time?" She said trying to bat her eyelashes which was completely useless because Draco wasn't even looking at her.

At this point, Blaise was just annoyed. "Pansy Draco doesn't like you just take the hint," he laughed off.

Pansy was about to make an argument but Draco didn't want to hear it. He stood abruptly and murmured he was going to the loo.

He walked up and instantly recognized the curly head of hair in queue for the toilet. The instant feeling of comfort and calmness took over.

He stood behind her and was kind of glad no one else was around and that she hadn't noticed him yet because it allowed him to just bask in her presence and the comforting scent of honey and lavender she always had.

Suddenly the train jolted and before either of them could process, Hermione lost her footing and fell backward. Draco's instincts took over and he caught her as she dragged them both down to the floor.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to fall!" She cried out as she tried to get up.

Draco was shook to say the least. This was the closest contact he'd ever gotten with her and he was pretty sure the feel of her soft body in his hands and literally on his body will be permanently engraved into his mind. It was all he was thinking about until she turned around to help him up.

"M-Malfoy?" She stammered, immediately pulling back her extended hand.

Draco shook his head and got back to his feet, putting his mask back into place.

He dusted off his suit and sneered. "You should be sorry. Next time be careful before you go injuring and dirtying up other people."

Hermione, very used to his empty insults, just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ferret. Next time keep your hands to yourself. You don't want your little girlfriend Pansy to find you accidentally feeling up another girl, especially mudblood Granger."

Draco internally cringed at the slur. "I-I did not feel you up," he hissed.

Hermione raised her brows. "Really? Because I swear I had to practically pry your hands off of my body to get up."

Draco glared and got in her face. Hermione, being unfazed, tilted her head up to look him directly in the eyes. Standing at about 6'1", Draco practically loomed over her but she wasn't scared.

Neither of them would admit that the air felt electrified and the tension of being only inches apart from each other's face was absolutely titillating.

"Ahem, excuse me," a mousy voice said behind them. It was a first year who had just finished using the toilet and was red in the face from witnessing the interaction.

"Run along, nothing to see here!" Draco barked.

Hermione could swear she heard the girl squeak before she bolted. She shook her head and backed away but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss being that close as she was to him and neither could Draco. The last time they could remember being that close was when she magnificently punched him in the face back in the third year.

"Whatever Draco." She turned around to go into the loo but was suddenly pulled back by a hand around her wrist.

She let out a small yelp and her eyes widened he she found herself once more face to face with her childhood crush and bully but this time even closer.

"Wha-what are you doing? Y-you're touching me." She looked around to see if anyone was witnessing this and thankfully, no one was.

"You called me Draco."

Hermione's head jolted back. "That's your name?"

"You never call me Draco," he smirked.

Hermione was absolutely bewildered. "And you never touched me because I was always 'too dirty'," she glared, trying to tear her hand away but he wasn't budging.

Draco couldn't get the smirk off his face. The banter was absolutely refreshing and fun. It was a good distraction from all his problems and he was basking in it.

He let go of her wrist and watched as Hermione cradled it against her chest while she just stared at him confused.

"Well? Are you going to use the loo or not because I need to go."

"R-right." She stuttered and in a daze, turned around and bumped right into the door.

Draco barked out a laugh and she turned and glared at him before slamming the door shut.

In all honesty, he didn't need to go. He had just intended to get away from Pansy and her prying hands before he exploded and he was glad he did because he was in a better mood than he'd been since the end of term last year.

When Hermione finished Draco smirked watching her awkwardly try to compose herself.

"Go ahead," she said calmly.

"Did you make sure to clean it after you've finished?" He chuckled. He was leaning against the wall facing her with his arms crossed against his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed past him murmuring about stupid ferrets under her breath but she couldn't deny his playfulness made him so much more attractive no matter how infuriating he was being.

Draco watched her storm off, a glint in his eyes and a real grin on his face. He shook his head and walked back to his compartment in a much chipper mood much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello beautiful readers! I just want to apologize that it's been a really long time since I've updated. I had just gotten out of a toxic relationship and it absolutely drained me of the energy to write- that and I had just moved to the UK for uni! But now that I'm settling down again and getting my shit together once more, I'm happy to say I'll be coming out of hiatus and bringing you lovely people your deserved updates! Sorry I'm coming back with such a short chapter but I promise there's so much more to come. Thank you for sticking by and I hope you continue to follow along for this story :)

Love Always,  
to-be-Slytherin


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione shut the compartment door and plopped down in her seat next to a distracted Harry and across from Ron.

"You alright, 'Mione? You look a bit flushed," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Fine, just feeling a bit motion sickness."

Ron was about to question what that was but she stopped him.

"Getting sick in a moving vehicle."

"Oh," he replied and moved away causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

She looked over to Harry and saw he was still distracted and in a bit of a mood. When they had asked him what was wrong earlier he had told them that while his hearing went as okay as it could have been, it made no sense as to why Dumbledore was avoiding him. He didn't care to mention he was having weird nightmares though.

Ron and Hermione knew they weren't going to be able to shake Harry from his thoughts so they just kept to themselves and on occasion would make small conversation. The ride to Hogwarts had never been this quiet before.

All Hermione could even think about was what could happen this year. Harry had seen Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic before his trial and they had all agreed with Harry that something seemed suspicious. Maybe what Draco had told Theo was right. There was a mission to infiltrate the ministry. She had to speak to Dumbledore and Snape as soon as they arrived.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," Blaise pointed out when Draco came back into the compartment sporting a wide grin they hadn't seen in a while.

"Did you sniff some potion while you were in the toilet? Why has your mood suddenly done a 360?" Theo questioned suspiciously and to be honest a bit worried his friend may actually be high.

Draco rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his seat, resting his head on his arms behind his head. He felt much lighter after his interaction with one specific bookworm- that and Pansy had finally fucked off.

"Well, to ease your mind, no I'm not high. I'm just happy Pansy's off bothering other people, Crabbe and Goyle are off tracking down the trolley witch instead of keeping tabs on me, and I had just taken the piss out of Hermione Granger while we were in the queue for the loo. What's there to not be happy about?"

Theo rolled his eyes. _Of course._

Blaise chuckled. "Mate, I thought you liked the girl. Why go off and rile her up? You know that won't win you any points to get to her heart."

Draco shrugged. "She's not like other girls. She can actually hold her own. It's refreshing to hear actual wit come out of a girl's mouth and not some irrelevant gossip. At least with her, I don't feel like I'm losing brain cells. You have to admit, most girls nowadays like to agree with a guy because they think that's what they want to hear. At least she speaks her mind. That and I still have appearances to keep up.

Plus, if I'm being honest, I think she enjoys the banter also," he smirked.

Theo choked out a cough and spluttered. "What makes you say that?"

"She obviously argues with those two idiots she calls friends but let's be honest, they're not really having a battle of wits. I challenge her and I know she finds that somewhat exhilarating. I know I do."

Blaise let out a hearty laugh at Theo's bewildered expression. "Or she finds it irritating. But hey, at least that arrogance of yours hasn't disappeared with all your broodiness this summer."

"I...have absolutely no words," Theo shook his head. "But whatever helps you sleep at night. However, it is rather entertaining watching you swoon for a girl you're not supposed to. Like some Romeo and Juliet story."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Draco questioned.

"One of the most famous muggle English literature stories. You should give it a read I think you'll rather enjoy the irony," Blaise grinned.

Draco looked back and forth from Theo to Blaise. "How do you two know so much about muggle stuff. Last I checked your parents were both as prejudiced as mine."

Blaise shrugged. "Mother dearest is seemingly over blood prejudice seeing as she had just remarried to an Italian prince or something like that. Apparently, money can indeed influence everything."

"I've mentioned my mother not being a fan of pureblood ideology right? She was a big fan of muggle literature just had to hide it from my shite arse of a father." _That's where Hermione got her bookish side from._

Draco frowned. "Our families are really screwed up."

"Tell me about it," Theo sighed.

It was quiet for a few moments before Draco cast a silencing charm around their compartment and spoke up.

"I have a really bad feeling about this year."

Blaise and Theo looked at Draco and saw any trace of joy from earlier had disappeared.

"What'd you mean," Blaise questioned. "Other than the obvious that You-Know-Who is back and what you overheard about the mission."

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Things are already getting worse, but I think this year will be the tipping point. We know that the Dark Lord is planning to start another uprising, but I think he's just waiting out for the exact moment to strike."

Theo put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We can't do much right now. We have to act like nothing's wrong or else we'll be the ones who pay."

"Yeah but if we don't do something, everyone else is in danger. Why risk everyone else's life?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "It's not that easy seeing as he's living in my home and has practically got my mother hostage."

"You don't seem worried about your father," Theo pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered out the window. "I stopped giving a crap about my father when he started trying to beat his beliefs into me."

Blaise and Theo were taken aback.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"I thought he wouldn't lay a hand on you?" Blaise said seriously.

Draco turned to face them and shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh. "I thought so too. But when his master returned and found out I was being bested by a mud-muggle born he made it a point that it wasn't acceptable and my _father_ beat me for not only being a disappointment to the Malfoy name but embarrassing him in front of that half-blood. Ever since then every time I came short in impressing that snake faced bastard, I got the cane. That was another reason my mother was so hell-bent on keeping me in my wing. She knows my father has completely lost it."

"Why didn't you tell us this over the summer?" Theo asked angrily, his anger directed towards Lucius.

Draco shrugged.

"Why doesn't your mother just leave? Ask Dumbledore for help?" Blaise suggested.

Draco shook his head. "She doesn't love my father- there's no doubt about that. I think she's only realized it after he put all of us in danger then started laying his hands on me. Funnily enough, I asked her the same thing, but she said we couldn't. We don't have anywhere to run to. Being on the wrong side and not being hunted down is better than being left out for dead apparently. If we went to Dumbledore, my father will stop at nothing to get revenge. He's... he's not who he used to be. I don't think he was ever that person I used to idolize. Now I'm seeing him for what he truly is- a fucking bastard. Did you know they would make jokes around the table about auctioning off mudbloods for whores once they take over? Do you know how physically hard it is not to get sick thinking about Hermione being even touched by one of those filthy bastards? By my father?" He hissed.

Theo felt his blood absolutely boil at the thought. No. He won't let that happen. He'd drag Hermione and run away if it meant keeping her safe. He'd be damned if he let anyone lay a hand on her.

"Why don't you go to Snape? He's your godfather after all!" Theo screamed.

Draco's lips curled into a sneer and he shook his head once again. "Who do you think is You-Know-Who's spy?"

"What?" Blaise and Theo cried out in unison once more.

"How are you so sure?" Theo asked distressed.

No. No. Uncle Sev can not be a Death Eater anymore. Theo and Hermione were well aware he was before but they were so sure he regretted it so why would he return. Unless... unless he had no choice. That must be it, right? But he can't be. Theo wouldn't accept it. He needed to speak to Hermione and they needed to confront Snape.

"I overhead him in a meeting."

"But Dumbledore trusts him!" Theo said.

"Then either Dumbledore is really stupid or Snape must be that good."

Blaise ran a hand down his face. "Fuck, what do we do?"

"What's there to do? We literally can't do anything? We try and get help, he'll go after our families then us. That and they might not even believe children of Death Eaters. There's nothing we can do than to just wait it out."

"But that's not a solution!" Theo hissed.

"There is no solution," Draco snapped out. "My father, my aunt, your father- they're all loyal followers. He's living in _my_ house. What'd you think they'd do if we went for help? Go charging in and rescue my mother? No-"

"You don't know that, mate!"

"And I won't risk finding out what the outcome will be. I'm not taking a gamble on my mother's life. You're the one who said we can't do much. What happened to 'we have to act like nothing's wrong or we'll be the ones to pay' hmm?"

"Well, that was before I found out the extent of the situation! But what about Granger, hm?" Theo glared. "D'you think she's safe? She's Harry Potter's best friend- his muggle-born best friend- what will you do when her life becomes even more at risk because you chose not to tell everything that's been going on. Like you said they want to take the pretty little mudbloods for whores. Let's say Potter doesn't end up defeating that bastard and the light side loses. Let's say she doesn't end up getting killed and instead captured and sold to one of them, you're willing to risk that?

Draco faltered. "Of course not, but it's not that easy. I don't know..."

"What'd you mean you don't know?!" Theo yelled.

"It means I don't fucking know," Draco screamed back. "How the fuck am I supposed to know what to do? I'm only 15 for Merlin's sake! My family is on the wrong side- we were _born_ into the wrong side. She's on the light. She's literally what they're trying to get rid of. How the hell am I supposed to pick who gets to possibly avoid getting hurt and live- my mother or the girl I love? The idea of anyone even touching her and ruining her makes me see red but what the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm literally at my wits end trying to come up with some fucking solution to prevent the only two important women in my life from getting hurt- one of whom doesn't even know how I feel about her and still thinks I hate her." Draco took a deep breath and continued more calmly but still frustrated nonetheless.

"Look, all we can do, all I know we could do is just wait because as of right now I haven't a clue on a solution. We don't even know if the mission will be successful or not. It's the Ministry they're trying to infiltrate here."

"That's not the point though, mate," Blaise said finally speaking up. "The point is the Dark Lord is back and the Ministry doesn't want to believe it because of Fudge's weird idea that Dumbledore is just using that as a ploy to take over the position of minister of magic. We know he's planning to get revenge on Potter and we know he's planning to try and take over again. No matter what happens, people will get hurt and it's obvious we'll soon be at war. If there's a possibility of even remotely helping the light- maybe we should do it. Maybe you don't have to directly help. You said Snape was spying on the order for the Dark Lord? Why don't you spy on the Dark Side for the Order?"

"How do you suppose I do that? I'm just a fucking kid! They'll think I'm just messing about."

Theo shook his head. "No, they won't. Not with this. Go to Dumbledore. Tell him everything you know and don't let anyone else know. You can tell your father that you're excited to be a follower- play the role. Make them believe you're on their side."

Draco brushed his hand through his hair then down his face. "I don't know. I don't think I can do it."

Blaise reached over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're a gifted occlumens and legilimens. You _can. _Think about it, you'd be able to watch over your mother, help Hermione take that bastard down, and on top of that, at least it'll keep you from meeting the end of your father's cane."

Draco shook his head and turned to look out the window. He needed to think.

"Why couldn't we just be normal kids and have a normal year for once," he breathed to himself, causing the window to fog up a bit from his warm breath.

Blaise and Theo knew the conversation was over for now. They shared a look and just went back to sitting in silence, thinking of what the hell they could possibly do. One thing Theo was sure though, he couldn't tell Hermione just yet. She didn't need one more thing to worry about no matter how much he knew she would want to know. And if Draco decided to try and spy for the order, then it'd be risky for her to be aware of it.

* * *

A/N: Hello lovely readers, I know this chapter is quite short but I really just wanted to focus on Draco's conversation with Blaise and Theo. I hope to get another update up again either by tomorrow or the day after but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, I absolutely appreciate it! You guys are amazing and hope you continue to follow :)

Love Always,  
to-be-Slytherin


	11. Chapter 11

The Slytherin trio were getting ready to get off the Hogwarts express to join the others but Draco paused at the compartment door.

"We'll act like everything's normal then when I get the next opportunity, I'll go to Dumbledore. If he can save my mother, I'll offer myself up as a spy for the order," he said, looking them both in the eyes then turning to open the compartment door and join his fellow Slytherins.

Blaise looked at Theo. "What do we do?"

Theo shook his head. "I honestly don't have a clue. All I know is, if- _when- _war breaks out, I'm going to fight. My mother has her family manor she's kept under the fidelius charm that no one, not even my father knows about. If I can pledge my allegiance to Dumbledore and the order by offering it up as a safe house then I'll take the chance... anything to help fight. You?"

Blaise looked over to the spot Draco had just vacated and nodded. "Draco's my brother. I'll fight by his side no matter what- that and I'll fight for the light too, for what's right."

Theo clapped him on the shoulder and they hurried to catch up to Draco.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," they heard Draco taunt as Crabbe and Goyle flanked him.

Harry went to charge after him but Ron pulled him back.

Draco looked behind them and saw Hermione watching horrified, clutching her bag. He faltered slightly and tore his gaze from her and back to his friends. He knew after that, he never wanted to see that expression again, especially not because of him.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter," Draco feigned amusement by laughing it off.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

Theo and Blaise walked pass Hermione and looked at her stoically before joining Draco on their walk to the carriages.

When Ron finally let Harry go, Hermione put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron said. "What'd you expect?"

Harry was breathing deeply and Hermione sighed, leading him forward to the carriages. "Come on, let's get going before we miss them."

They were joined by Neville and who Hermione introduced as "Loony Love- Luna Lovegood" much to her embarrassment, but the blonde girl with a dreamy expression didn't seem to mind the slip-up.

Hermione noticed how it bothered Harry that people were openly talking about him and at the same time avoiding him during the feast. She nudged his shoulder and gestured to his food. "You should really eat. You haven't had a bite all day."

Harry shrugged. "Haven't gotten the appetite."

Hermione was about to respond when Dumbledore went up to his podium and got everyone's attention.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck-"

Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore's speech and that's when they found out, the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts.

Hermione looked over at Snape who looked none too pleased with the new Professor dressed sickeningly in all pink next to him and when he caught her eye, he quickly looked away. She tapped her bracelet in annoyance and looked across to see Theo subtly turn to look at her and nod. They needed to meet up.

Draco clenched his fists. If the ministry was interfering with Hogwarts how the hell will he be able to go to Dumbledore for help? Especially with the toad looking woman, she was as Slytherin and Pureblood elitist as they come despite being a half-blood.

He put his utensils down and pushed his food away. He had lost his appetite.

Blaise handed him an apple and gestured for him to take it without looking at him.

"Supposed to be acting normal, right? Eat this, at least nothing will seem off. It's starting to become more noticeable how much weight you've put off," he muttered under his breath so no one could hear.

Draco murmured his thanks and grabbed the apple, taking a big bite and forcing himself to chew and swallow. He couldn't even stomach his favorite fruit anymore.

* * *

After the feast, the prefects lead their houses to their dorms and Hermione managed to slip away. She had given the excuse that she needed to get something from the library for some light reading before bed and because she was Hermione, Ron nor Harry questioned it. Well, Harry was too distracted by his own dealings to anyways.

She cut through secret passages and made detours to avoid running into anyone and finally made it to the dungeons where she found Teddy hiding away behind a tapestry.

"How'd you manage to sneak away?" Hermione whispered as they began their quiet trek to Snape's quarters.

"I'm a Slytherin," Theo shrugged by a way of explanation that had Hermione rolling her eyes.

"How's Draco," she asked and Theo raised a brow.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised by her constant worry about him. He knew that while she no longer had a crush on him and found him absolutely infuriating, she was also one of the only people besides himself and Blaise who thought that Draco's heart was pure. No matter how much he was the bane of her existence, she'll always have a soft spot for Draco Malfoy.

"He's as well as can be. Just trying to have a normal year."

He knew he shouldn't lie, especially to his sister, but certain things needed to be said and done at the right time. If he were to reveal their plan then Hermione would find some way to help and no matter how pure her intentions may be, that could potentially risk exposing themselves. Hell, Hermione doesn't even know that Blaise and Draco no longer believed in that blood purity crap but it was for the best. She may be his sister, but Draco was also like his brother and right now, Draco needed his help. If Draco were to keep up appearances, they needed it to look real and the only way to do that was if no one knew just yet.

Hermione scoffed. "Can he at least stop picking on Harry? Really, he has enough to stress and worry about, he doesn't need Draco's bullying to make it worse."

Theo stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. "What do you want him to do? Invite you all out for some Butterbeer at Hogsmeade? Have a group therapy session-"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Hermione, Potter may have his problems and is going through it, but so is Draco. He's the heir to the most bigoted wizarding family, his aunt is a batshit crazy Azkaban escapee devoted and besotted with You-Know-Who, and let's not forget just who is living in his very childhood home. Yes, Potter has enough to worry about, but so does Draco.

The whole point was to make Potter's life more miserable. You think if he stops because poor Potter is already struggling as it is, they'll 'understand'? No, they'll be quick to think that he's suddenly started caring and that'd make his life worse. So really? Are a few hurtful, empty words really that bad compared to the punishment Draco will face if Crabbe and Goyle suddenly mention he's being a snowflake?"

Theo didn't give his sister enough time to respond. Instead, he just continued heading towards Snape's quarters.

Hermione felt well reprimanded. He was right, but why did both their lives have to be terrible so the other wouldn't get worse?

"I'm sorry," she whispered as soon as they got to Snape's door.

Theo glanced at Hermione and saw the guilty expression. He sighed and placed a comforting hand on her back but didn't say any more. Instead, he knocked quietly on the door.

Snape opened the door and looked down at them with a raised brow.

"Shouldn't you be in your house dormitories? We wouldn't want points taken away for being out past hours especially when the year just started now would we?"

"You wouldn't take away house points from your own house," he smirked.

Snape rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more.

"Well? Are you going to let us in? Or do you want the heads to witness this little meeting out in the open?" Hermione said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Snape scoffed but finally opened the door wider to let them in.

"You need to tell us what's been going on," Hermione said as soon as Snape closed the door.

He stood in front of them with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Well other than the obvious that your _friend_ made a collosal error in judgment _again_ and it's affecting everyone _again, _I'm not sure what you're-"

"Don't," Hermione said flatly, not caring at all that she interrupted him. "Just stop. Is there or is there not a mission for You-Know-Who and his followers to infiltrate the Ministry– the Department of Mysteries to be exact. Not only that but Azkaban has a few prisoners missing one of them including a deranged sociopath oh and You-Know-Who is living at Malfoy Manor. So, care to finally fill us in on the gory details?"

Snape squinted and sat down on his wingback armchair by the fire. "And where, may I ask, did you hear all of that?"

"From Draco," Theo spoke up. "Who by the way, claims you're on their side- the Dark Lord's side."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed but they both ignored her.

Snape's expression from years of practice and mastery at occlumency gave nothing away. "I don't know what would give him the impression that I'm still a follower."

His answers were very Slytherin of him- not answering a direct yes or no, but giving them enough to make them believe what they want to believe.

"Okay! Enough of this," Hermione shouted then turned to Theo. "He was at the Order meeting, I heard him, so he can't possibly still be following Voldemort-" they both cringed at the name, "-and he wouldn't dare follow that monster anyways."

"And you," she said turning to Snape who just quirked a brow. "Voldemort is back, and you've been dodging us all summer. I want to know what's going on and if you've somehow found yourself in a dangerous situation."

"You shouldn't worry about that-"

Hermione let out a frustrated scream. "The hell I shouldn't! You're my godfather, the only parent Theo and I really have. We still need you, you're our only family and you can't be doing anything stupid and irrational that could possibly get you killed–"

"And you shouldn't be one to talk," Snape glared, his facade breaking and his anger coming through.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned.

"It means," he said look at both Hermione and Theo in the eyes, "The Dark Lord is back and we're about to be in for the fight of our lives. I know when things get worse, and trust me, it only goes down from here, you plan on sticking by Potter's side and I won't have it! At the slightest indication of danger, I'm taking you both and hiding you."

Hermione and Theo spluttered.

"No, you're most certainly not! I'm sticking by Harry till the very end and you can't stop that. Take Theo and hide him out-" they both ignored his protest, "-but where Harry goes I go. And if that means fighting on the front lines, fighting Voldemort face-to-face, I'll gladly do it." And with that, she stormed out, leaving them both calling out after her.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Library trying to keep her tired eyes from closing. Last night, Harry had another one of his nightmares so she and Ron stayed up to keep him company. She wasn't regretting doing that but Merlin was she tired. At least the day was almost over.

"Granger, you better not drool on that tomb, I need to borrow it right after and I don't fancy touching your germs," Draco sneered, surprising her.

"Just like a snake you come striking out of nowhere," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

The golden hour of the sun was hitting her through the window, making it look like she was glowing. Her honey brown hair looked as if it was shimmering and her freckles made her look sunkissed. Beautiful as always.

Draco cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he was still standing there staring at her– well he did– but he didn't know _why_ because if anyone were to witness this interaction they'd easily tell he was flirting. Thankfully, she was tucked away in a corner no one ever really went to but he knew it was her favorite because of the west facing window that had the most amazing view of the sunset. She was usually here until the library closed and Draco totally didn't know that because he most certainly hasn't been watching her for years. No, he just happened to stumble upon her and wanted to just have a banter with her to forget about his other troubles...

"So, no sleep last night? Spending late nights with scarhead or is it the Weasel now?" Draco felt sick at the thought of her with either of them, he didn't even know why he brought it up. Probably his subconscious wanting the confirmation she wasn't involved with either of them and he genuinely worried why she was so exhausted.

Hermione dragged her hand down her face and sighed. "Honestly, Draco, don't you ever get tired being petty? Just leave me alone right now because I don't have the emotional energy to spar with you and it might result to me just hexing you. So for both our sakes, just bugger off."

Draco leaned against the table. He should really take her advice and go but Draco's nothing if not an opportunist. "You called me Draco again."

Hermione shrugged. "Again, that is your name."

Draco looked down at her, noticing the dark purple under her eyes and the tired croak in her voice from probably long periods of dehydration.

"Yes, and yours is Hermione." He straightened his robes and made to leave but turned around. "You should really get something to drink before you faint in here with no one to help. Dinner is about to start," he said and walked away, leaving Hermione very confused.

_How odd. _His constant change of mood towards her was seriously giving her whiplash. One moment he's insulting her the next he's either holding her close or trying to care for her well-being. It's just all confusing really.

Hermione didn't know what to think anymore other than it's not helping her get over her tiny obsession with him. An obsession she never wanted to admit to. It wasn't an infatuation of course. She wasn't in love with him. Sure he was gorgeous, but despite his teasing and cruel words she can't help but always be concerned about him and if not that then wonder if there's more to Draco than meets the eye.

After a moment, she shook her head from her thoughts and headed down to the Great Hall. Her eyes subconsciously wandered to the Slytherin table but the blonde boy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers, another update as promised :)) I know it's short, it was supposed to be longer but my laptop updated while I was writing and half of it completely deleted and I just didn't have it in me to remember everything and rewrite it tbh. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to get another update up again soon! As always, thank you so much for reading 3

Love Always,  
to-be-Slytherin


	12. Chapter 12

"Where were you at dinner?" Theo asked Draco.

Draco looked up from the tomb he was studying and shrugged. "Didn't have much of an appetite.

Theo shook his head and began changing out of his uniform. "You can't keep that up, mate. People will start to notice. Pansy was already asking about you."

"_Pansy_ needs to learn when to take a hint," Draco said rolling his eyes causing Theo to chuckle.

"_You_ need to not flirt with her in front of Hermione in the hopes it'll get her jealous just because you get jealous when she becomes chummy with other blokes. It only gives that poor annoying girl hope."

"I don't do that," Draco muttered.

"Sure you don't. Just like you didn't ask her to be your date to the Yule ball because you found out Hermione had a date."

"It's not my fault I'm so incredibly suave basic conversations come across as flirting," Draco smirked. He tilted his head and looked at his best friend. "Speaking of the Yule ball, I never got to ask- I know you and Hermione are friends, but just how close are you?"

Theo pursed his lips trying to come up with a lie on the spot. "Not in the way you had assumed at first, never that way. When you joined the quidditch team second year, I spent most of my time in the library and I had asked her for help with some subjects I was having trouble with. At first she was cautious then we slowly became friends. When she and those two idiotic friends of hers would get into arguments, she'd confide in me and I would confide in her about my opinions about blood purity or lack thereof. When I saw her and Weasely get into that heated argument I went after her to make sure she was okay and she just latched on to me for comfort. That's all it was, me just comforting a friend and nothing more. I don't even think Potter or Weasely know about our friendship, to be honest."

Draco nodded and despite Theo's reassurance, he still felt jealous that they had become so close and that Hermione was so comfortable with Theo.

Theo recognized the expression on Draco's face and sighed. "I know if things were different it could have been you. It still can be, mate."

Draco looked at him as if he was completely daft. "Yeah? And how do you suppose that could happen?"

"I don't know but I just have a feeling. But maybe try and ease up with the taunting," he smirked.

* * *

Hermione was in the library silently seething. Harry was right, how will they learn how to defend themselves if they're not even learning the subject in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Not only that but when Harry tried to call Umbridge out about trying to deny Voldemort being back, he had been given detention where she basically forced him to torture himself. She and Ron tried to convince him to go report her to Dumbledore but he was adamant about just leaving it alone then dismissed them. Now, she was here writing Ron's introduction for his essay because he somehow convinced her to do it like always.

"Gee Granger, what'd that quill ever do to you?"

Hermione jumped from her seat and looked up, only to scoff and dropped the quill she had been holding too tight that it was now bent.

"What do you want Mafloy," Hermione sighed.

Draco was leaning against the bookshelf smirking down at her, "Nothing in particular this time."

"So you're what, here to get on my nerves like always? Really, I don't see why you make so much effort to come find me and bother me when you could be doing more useful things with your time like giving Pansy attention or playing quidditch- oh I know, maybe how about studying harder so you can finally beat me!"

Draco sneered at the last comment and rolled his eyes. He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Sitting," he said, stating the absolute obvious much to her annoyance.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I see that, but why here with me? Honestly, have you eaten something bad or did someone jinx you? You've been acting completely odd lately."

Draco nodded towards the parchment in front of her. "Did Weasely slip _you_ something so that you'd write his essay?" He asked, dodging the question because even he didn't know why he was sitting with her. Maybe because Theo had imprinted the idea into his mind that he had a chance with her after all and that it wasn't completely hopeless. Of course, he wasn't naive enough to expect anything to happen right away, especially now, but maybe in the future and this was a good start.

Hermione looked at his expectant face and shook her head. "I'm just helping him out, he's already got a lot on his plate helping Harry and studying for OWLs."

Draco raised a brow and leaned back against the chair. "So do you. While you're always helping Scarface and Wealsebee get out of stupid situations they put themselves into-" Hermione rolled her eyes at the nicknames, "- You also juggle your own studies and with your constant need to always be ahead and be the best to prove yourself, you put more than necessary on to your plate. I bet you're already studying for your NEWTs. Not only that but you probably also have personal problems to deal with like family or the sort that you won't tell anyone about because you don't want to burden anyone else yet you allow them to burden you." He shook his head and smirked when her cheeks pinked letting him know he hit the nail right on the head.

"It's not a burden when I'm doing something to help the people I care about," she murmured.

Draco tilted his head and scrutinized her. He knew well enough to know she was constantly burning herself out but like the powerhouse she was, she was able to take on everything and do it nearly perfectly at that.

"I don't doubt that. But let's take this for example," he said gesturing once again to the parchment in front of her. "You're 'helping' Weasley write his essay because he's supposedly _so_ busy with Potter and his own studies which by the way is supposed to include that essay, is it not? So while those two are out making a right mess of things, you're here doing Weasley's homework like you always do until they need you to fix the mess they had just made.

"But of course you say you don't mind because your bleeding heart makes you want to help despite knowing deep down you're being taken advantage of. You and I and practically everyone here know those two, especially Weasley love using you to help them get through their studies but everyone looks the other way because they somehow save the day from danger- with your help of course- when really, they're the ones who attract it.

"Not only that, but Weasely will so easily ask you to add something to your plate because his is 'too full' but did he ever stop to ask if yours wasn't? Did he ever bother to question whether it would be an inconvenience to you because of how much you already have going on?"

At Hermione's silence, he nodded. "Didn't think so. They might be your best friends and while at the end of the day you'll always ah e each other's back, but they don't actually appreciate everything you have to offer them.

"They have no problem asking for help but rarely offer theirs and that might just be because they're clueless and because you have a reputation for being so headstrong and taking on everything or because they know that while you may try and get them to do their own work, they know that you'll always eventually say yes."

Hermione couldn't refute because he was absolutely right, though she would never give him the satisfaction of telling him so. Plus, judging by the expression on his face, she knew he knew he was right.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice?"

Draco scoffed. "If calling out your own naivety is being nice then it's no wonder they take advantage of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Draco."

There it was again. Her name coming out of her pretty lips and the way it rolls off her tongue so perfectly.

"You come and sit here, compliment me- kind of- then try and explain to me how I'm letting my friends take advantage of me. Before, you would rather spit on me then come anywhere near me because I might give you some muggle disease or something. Before, you would have enjoyed watching my friends make a fool out of me and watch for sport but now...I just don't understand. Why?"

Draco looked into her whisky colored eyes that held so much confusion. Her nose was crinkled and the splattering of freckles looked even more prominent up close. He swore he could be able to count and kiss each one and he was tempted. She was so beautiful to him it hurt- she was so perfect and he hated that those two she called friends didn't appreciate her like they should. Potter, maybe even though he was awkward about showing it, but Weasely, definitely not.

"Just remember what I said and leave it at that. And that essay, I suggest you scrap it and tell Weasley to do it himself." He didn't give her a chance to reply instead, he stood and quickly left.

* * *

"I am not your library, or your mum, or someone you can just push around Ronald!"

Everyone's eyes snapped up from their breakfast to see Hermione Granger and a very red Ronald Weasely having a row.

"What are you on about? Honestly, Hermione, you've done it so many times before what's the problem this time?" Ron scoffed.

Theo, Draco, and Blaise were able to see the way Hermione's eyes practically bulged out of her eyes.

All Hermione could think about at that moment was that Draco was right. Ron was so used to her saying yes to doing his homework that he just expected she'd always do it when he'd ask.

"From now on, you're doing your own homework. Come to me for help all you want but never again expect me to just do it for you and help you get marks you don't deserve."

With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall with Ginny running right after her and leaving Ron very embarrassed and spluttering out his confusion to Harry.

Everyone slowly returned to their meals, but the argument was the topic of all their conversations.

Draco had a satisfied grin on his face as he began digging into his food. Blaise and Theo looked at him suspiciously. Normally, they would have assumed he was so chipper because Hermione had told off Weasley, but they haven't seen him eat this much in days.

"I take it that was your doing," Theo asked.

Draco paused with the spoon full of porridge halfway to his mouth. He took the bite, taking his time chewing then swallowing before answering. "Why would you think that?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You so had something to do with it. How'd you do it without her thinking you had some ulterior motive?"

Draco shrugged. "I just pointed out the obvious is all."

"Yes but _how_?" Theo asked.

"Found her in the library writing Weasely's essay and just made her see things from a different perspective."

Blaise and Theo shared a look.

"Be careful, mate," Blaise whispered.

Draco raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should be careful if people see you making nice with Potter's muggle-born best friend. Especially _now_," Theo said giving him an expectant look.

"_You're_ the one who said I should ease up on the taunting," Draco said annoyed.

"Yeah but I never said go and try to be her best friend."

"Jealous I might take your place," Draco sneered.

"Draco calm down," Blaise said, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"You're an idiot, Malfoy," Theo said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm trying to help you out here. Yeah I said you should ease up on the taunting but don't make it obvious. If you decide to go through with the plan, being friends with the 'enemy' won't help your cover."

Draco knew he was right and it pissed him off. He wasn't mad at Theo he was mad at the fact that he allowed himself to get closer to her and now he had to take a step back again.

"I'll see you guys in class, I forgot I left something in the dorm," he grabbed his bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should ease up on him," Blaise suggested.

Theo shook his head. "No, we shouldn't. We're trying to help him and letting him blow his cover before it could even start isn't helping him. Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"

Snape looked at Umbridge with an expression that masked his irritation but at the same time showed it.

"Yes," he drawled out.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's eye twitched and he tried his best to keep himself from sneering.

"Obviously," he said causing Ron to snicker.

Umbridge wrote a few things down before making an exit. As soon as she was gone, Snape wacked Ron across the head with a tomb causing everyone to chuckle to themselves.

"Back to your potions," Snape barked out. "There are some matters I have to attend to but when I get back I expect everyone's potion to be done and ready to be graded." He walked out of the class with a flourish and everyone returned to their work.

Hermione was explaining to Neville, her potions partner, as to why she was adding Granian hair to the potion and stirring it counter-clockwise three times even though it wasn't specified in the text when she overheard Pansy's shrill voice over at the table in front of her.

"So Draco," she purred, batting her eyelashes. "Hogsmeade is this weekend. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Hermione didn't know why she cared, really. She had gotten over her childhood crush on him but ever since that day in the library and just the way he's acted towards her since the year began, she couldn't stop wondering about him.

"Pansy," Draco said tiredly, then gave Blaise, his potions partner an annoyed look. "Why are you here? Go back to your station and help Millicent with her potion. Merlin knows she needs it. And even with your help, I doubt it'll come out right considering you probably drooled all over it from staring at me too much."

Hermione snickered to herself. While his large ego made her want to roll her eyes, his sharp tongue and quick wit was highly amusing. She had to admit when he wasn't taunting her it was rather enjoyable bantering with someone who matched her wit.

Blaise laughed and Pansy shot him a glare but he ignored it, choosing instead to continue working on the Exstimulo potion.

"I'll go after you answer my question."

Hermione watched subtly as Draco outwardly sighed. "How many times do I have to politely decline for you to take the message? And did some of the potion ingredients get into your eyes? Why do you keep blinking like that?"

Hermione burst out laughing, causing Neville to almost topple the cauldron over and Pansy, Blaise, and Draco to snap their heads to her.

"What are you laughing about mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

Blaise watched Draco tense up and his expression turn icy towards Pansy who didn't even notice.

Hermione was unfazed by the term and just kept giggling.

"Other than how pathetic you look and sound, nothing much."

Draco, Blaise, and even Neville's brows shot up in amusement.

"E-Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Pansy squealed out, her face turning pink.

"You obviously. Pathetic and daft? Not surprised."

The tables next to them realized something was going down and began watching in amusement as the scene unfolded, they had all practically abandoned their potions.

"What? Your life not nearly interesting enough that you have to eavesdrop on us?" Pansy sneered, looking proud at herself for her comeback.

Hermione raised a brow. "Yes because your life is so amazingly interesting seeing as how you're fawning over a guy and constantly begging him to go on a date with you only to get rejected every single time."

Even Draco was smirking now.

"But who'd he take to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione looked over to Draco who was already watching her with rapt amusement.

"I don't even think you can classify yourself as his date seeing as you were by yourself the entire time."

Everyone let out a few _ooh's_ and Blaise bumped shoulders with Draco, both of them chuckling.

"Draco! How could you be laughing? The mudblood is trying to embarrass me!" She stammered out, seemingly trying to hold in her tears.

Draco stiffened at the term again and raised his brows questioningly. "You embarrassed yourself by trying to constantly get your hands on me."

Pansy looked at him aghast that he wasn't taking her side. She let out a small cry and whipped her wand out pointing it directly at Hermione's face. By now everyone was watching.

"Pansy," Draco said in a warning tone. "Snape will be back here at any moment. I don't think your parent's will be too happy if you get in trouble for attacking another student. She's not worth it."

As much fun as it was watching Hermione completely destroy Pansy's ego and confidence, he really didn't fancy possibly attacking Pansy for trying to attack Hermione. He and everyone knew well enough Pansy was no match for Hermione Granger, but he wouldn't stand for Pansy trying to hurt her.

Pansy and Hermione ignored him. Hermione raised a challenging brow and crossed her arms, her wand in hand but not at the ready to fight back.

While everyone seemed a bit concerned, Theo was doing his best to not laugh. Knowing well enough how skilled of a duelist his sister was and how well Snape had taught her for defense, Pansy might find herself blown to pieces.

"Well, go on," Hermione baited.

"Hermione," Harry warned out as he finally made his way to her with Ron flanking along. Even though the three of them haven't talked since the big argument in the Great Hall a few days ago, they would always have her back.

"Furnuculus!" Pansy suddenly cried out and everyone jumped back.

Hermione instinctively deflected it and caused the jinx to backfire. Pansy fell back with a thud and everyone scrambled to get closer to see her face filled with nasty pimples.

She let out a loud, high-pitched scream and that's when Snape walked in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!"

No one wanted to speak up because they were too scared; that and because they knew no one would be heard over Pansy's sobs.

"She attacked me!" Pansy screamed, pointing a finger at Hermione who looked abashed.

Snaped raised a brow at Hermione then turned to Theo.

"Theodore, what happened? And the truth, please. Remember, I can always use Veritaserum on you."

"You can't ask him, he'll clearly lie for his own house," Ron cried.

"Silence! 5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Ron spluttered and shook his head. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Theo knew his uncle was just trying to figure out the truth but he also knew he couldn't seem as if he was siding with Hermione. He really hoped Hermione wouldn't be mad at him for telling Snape that she basically baited Pansy on.

"Granger made some comments and had a laugh about Pansy being constantly rejected by Draco. They were having a spat and Pansy repeatedly called Granger a mud blood. Pansy pulled out her wand and threw the first spell. Granger didn't have her wand out at the ready but she pulled it out fast enough to deflect and it backfired on Pansy."

"Yes but Granger was provoking her," Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin girl, cried out.

Snaped looked questioningly at Theo. He clasped his hands together and tapped on the bracelet three times as an apology to Hermione, thankful the sleeves of his robe were long enough to cover the action.

"Yes, Granger was provoking her."

Snape nodded then looked at the two girls.

"Very well. 50 points from Gryffindor and 40 from Slytherin. Granger, you'll be serving a week of detention with me and Parkinson you will be serving a month's worth of detention with Filch."

"Why does she only get a week?" Pansy cried out.

"Because, Parkinson, we never try to jinx or fire spells at another student especially in a classroom full potions that could literally explode the castle. Now, go on to the hospital wing to get your... situation sorted."

Pansy stomped angrily out, shooting Hermione a nasty glare on her way.

"Now, everyone had better finish their potions in the 10 minutes of class we have left!"

Everyone quickly rushed back to their stations and hastily completed their work.

"Props to your girl. I'd call her one hot hellcat but I know you'd hex me," Blaise whispered to Draco shooting him a grin.

Draco glared at him but he couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "That she is," he murmured and peered up to see Hermione doing most of the work for her and Neville's potion. It was no secret that Neville Longbottom wasn't the best at the subject. He also noticed the pink in her cheeks and wondered if she was embarrassed because of the possibility her house might berate her for causing them to lose that many points- but then again, they might think it was well worth it, Draco certainly thought it was.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello beautiful readers, here is another update for you all and a lengthier one at that! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and honestly, fifth year will be a long one, we're not even close to getting to 6th year, but I hope you all don't mind. Thank you for continuing to follow along!

Love Always,  
to-be-Slytherin


	13. Chapter 13

"Ahh... Miss. Nott," Dumbledore greeted with a smile as Hermione stepped foot into Snape's classroom.

Hermione frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but where is my godfather? I understand I was supposed to have detention with him for a week."

Dumbledore gestured to a seat and she took it with him taking one across from her.

"I'm afraid, your godfather has much more important matters to attend to."

Hermione scoffed. "Please. I know he's just avoiding me. You can say it you know, Theo and I gathered as much. I just wished he'd at least talk to us rather than leaving us out in the dark. If he's putting his life in danger, we need to know."

Dumbledore frowned. "Hermione, you won't be serving detention, although I understand why you'd surely deserve it, but you won't be serving it only because I think you have much more important matters that need your attention. Detention right now, especially in these times, isn't important especially when you have such a big role.

"And because of that, your godfather and I have come to the conclusion that it's in your best interest if you do not return to Spinner's End come end of year."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she let out a quiet, "What?"

"I will be arranging a safe house for you this summer."

"B-but what about Theo? What about Uncle Sev? Wait, why couldn't he tell me this himself? He's not even going to say goodbye?" Her eyes were wide and she felt the sting of onset tears but she forced them not to fall.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"Professor, what matters exactly is my godfather attending to?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione but I'm not in the position to disclose-"

"Please!" She cried out.

Dumbledore was unfazed by her outburst and only looked at her with a solemn expression.

Hermione stood and shook her head. She turned and made to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"Theo and I- we need him as much as Harry needs you. If he abandons us just like Harry feels he's been abandoned by you, we wouldn't know what to do."

Because her back was facing him, she had missed the guilt that crossed his face.

"I believe your godfather feels the same as you refusing to go into hiding. He can't lose you like he's lost Lily- like he's lost your mother."

Hermione turned around and faced the headmaster, uncaring about the tears spilling out her eyes.

"Tell him to come say goodbye. The least he can do is say goodbye."

Dumbledore nodded softly and Hermione rushed out. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her she made a run for it. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe.

Dumbledore stared at the shut door for a moment and saw movement in the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Severus?"

Snape emerged from the shadows and let out a low breath. "There's no other choice."

Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Somehow Hermione's legs had led her to the Astronomy tower. She collapsed against the wall and sobbed.

She sobbed for her mother, for her godfather, she sobbed for Draco and Harry, for her brother, she sobbed for herself. She sobbed because everything, even Hogwarts, was just so fucked up.

For so long she tried to keep strong and do what she knew was right. But she was so exhausted. Draco had been right when he said there was probably too much on her plate but she never really thought about how filled it was until now.

She sobbed because for the first time in her life she never felt so lost and what made it worse was that she had no one to turn to for comfort. She had to go around with her face on and keep everything together not for herself but for everyone else. She had to be strong for everyone else but who would be strong for her? Who would help her when she was exhausted from carrying other people?

Hermione knew she couldn't confide in Harry or Ron because they didn't know her real identity. She may still be the same person- the same Hermione, but she wasn't Hermione Granger and she couldn't explain that to them just yet. She couldn't confide in Theo because she knew he'd take their godfather's advice and try to get her into hiding. He'd probably do anything in his power to grab her and run.

She threw up a muffliato and screamed to her heart's content.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

When she was met with the worried emerald eyes of her best friend, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest while he held her close, not saying a word.

Harry waited patiently for her sobs to die down into sniffles. He was sure it was nearly sunrise at that point but he didn't care.

He had been watching the Marauder's Map watching Dumbledore pacing around in his office with Snape when he saw Hermione's name at the astronomy tower. It was late and he knew she had detention, but he thought she'd head straight to bed after so he was confused as to why she was where she was.

As he made his way up the stairs he heard nothing but when he saw Hermione on the floor practically drenched in her own tears, he knew something was terribly wrong that she had to put up a silencing charm just to mask her own crying- he knew something was terribly wrong if Hermione Granger of all people he knew was crying.

"How'd you find me," she murmured into his chest.

Harry rubbed her back and leaned his head back against the stone wall. "I saw you on the map and had to find out why you were here and thank Merlin I did."

Hermione didn't reply. She just wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe and let out a deep breath.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't think I can," she whispered after a moment.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not ready, Harry."

Harry sighed but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry."

She leaned back to look at him but he was looking out at the slowly lightening sky.

"Whatever for?"

This time he did turn to her. "I know sometimes I can be a right git, Ron and I both, but I know I get too distracted with everything else that you need to take care of me because you know no one else will. I'm sorry that sometimes- most of the time- I don't take the time to thank you or tell you how much I appreciate having you by my side, but I want you to know I am.

"I didn't grow up knowing what care or love was and it makes it hard for me to show it. I know my parents loved me so much they died for me- but I don't remember that. I only remember how the Dursley's treated me. But then the Weasely's took me in, when Sirius and Lupin came along, I started understanding what the word family actually means.

"You're my family too, Hermione. I'm sorry Ron and I take your care and kindness for granted."

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

He wiped them away, albeit awkwardly much to her amusement, but it's the thought that counts.

Hermione rested her head once more on his chest as they watched the sun slowly start to rise. "I love you and whatever comes, we'll get through it. You, me, and Ron. We'll fight by your side until the very end."

Harry leaned his cheek on her head. "Thank you, Hermione. Speaking of Ron, by the way. I know he's been meaning to apologize."

Hermione snorted. "Ron apologizing? That's new."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "We're not kids anymore."

She looked out into the distance as the sunrise was just above the horizon. Before the view of sunrise and sunset at Hogwarts had amazing hues of pink, orange, and purple to it but now it just seemed...dreary. The atmosphere was definitely getting darker and she knew what that meant, they both did.

"No, we're not."

* * *

Harry and Hermione stopped by Gryffindor tower to get changed and cleaned up for the day then headed over to breakfast where they found Ron stuffing his face across Ginny who looked absolutely disgusted and appalled. One would think she'd be used to his eating habits by now.

Harry took the seat next to Ginny and she was grateful no one noticed her blush.

Hermione took the seat next to Ron much to his surprise.

He quickly swallowed his food and watched her with wide eyes as she began piling her own breakfast onto her plate.

"Hermione!" Ron said still shocked she was sitting next to him.

"Ron," she replied.

"So...how was detention with Snape?"

Hermione put down her utensils and looked at him expectedly.

"What?" He asked and Hermione huffed. She turned back to her food and began eating so she didn't notice when Ron slightly jumped because Harry had kicked him in the shin.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron murmured.

Hermione raised a brow and swallowed her food before saying, "For what?"

"For expecting you to do my homework. For using you as my own library and to help me get through school. For treating you terribly when things don't go my way, really. I am sorry."

Hermione saw the genuine remorse on his face and nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm your friend, don't be surprised when I throw a fit for getting treated less than I deserve."

Ron gave her a lopsided smile and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I promise that I'll only come to you for help now and won't ever expect you to do the work for me."

She shook her head but had a grin on her face. She nudged his ribs causing him to jerk back and they all laughed, continuing their breakfast and catching up.

There was still the looming darkness around them, but for now, they did their best to just enjoy each other's company while it lasted.

"Look's like the golden trio made up," Blaise pointed out.

Draco and Theo turned their heads to see the three friends and Ginny all laughing at some snide remark Hermione had made towards Ron.

"Whatever," Draco sneered and returned to his breakfast.

He occasionally glanced up to see Ron casually touch Hermione and he'd feel sick to his stomach. It was no secret the ginger prat had a crush on the know-it-all and everyone would always bet when they thought the two would finally get together.

The idea always disgusted him knowing full well how much Weasely didn't deserve Hermione, but now he felt more jealous because as he watched the prat use any excuse to make small touches here and there and Hermione barely acknowledge them, Ron had one advantage Draco could only dream of having- her trust.

Draco couldn't stomach knowing Weasely of all people would be the one to probably win Hermione's heart. He continued watching a bit longer- call him a masochist- and finally decided he had enough when he saw Hermione give him one of those smiles with a shake of her head. It was her endearing way of telling someone she thought they were being idiotic. It was a gesture he'd always pictured himself constantly being on the receiving end of because of banter that instead of being cruel, would be good-natured and teasing, but only if things were different.

"I'm full, I think I'll head up to class now, I'll see you both there." Draco didn't give Blaise or Theo an opportunity to reply. He quickly grabbed his bag and made his way out, doing his best not to look in Hermione's direction.

Blaise and Theo waited for Crabbe and Goyle to finish stuffing their faces with food and catch up with Draco before finally being able to talk.

"You shouldn't have done that," Theo said.

Blaise gave Theo a sideways glance but continued eating. "Draco is a big boy. Maybe this will incentivize him to discontinue trying to go after this imaginative friendship with Hermione."

"Do you really think it's impossible for them to become friends? For her to see the real him?" Theo asked genuinely.

Blaise gave it a thought before shaking his head. "I don't think we should be hoping for possibilities or a 'maybe in the future' because if we're being honest, there might not even be a future."

"That's no way to think," Theo said tightly.

Blaise finally turned to look at him and raised a brow. "Mate, it's the _only_ way to think. If we think about the possibility of no tomorrow, then it'll make us work that much harder to make sure there is."

"That seems very unconventional."

"But we're not conventional, are we? If we were we'd be doing our family's honor by bowing down to that freak."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room stressing. Hermione was ranting on and on about the reformed way of teaching or lack thereof while Harry was seething that the Ministry- Fudge especially- was blaming the disappearances all on Sirius.

Sirius face suddenly appeared in the fireplace. He informed them that because of Fudge's paranoia that Dumbledore is assembling an army to take on the ministry, it's interfering with the Order. Not only that but he told them that the disappearances occurring were just like how it started before. Voldemort was on the move and they were on their own.

"We can't fight him if Umbridge refuses to teach us," Hermione stated angrily.

"Well, what can we do?" Ron asked.

She glanced at Harry. "Umm... I was actually thinking maybe it's about time we learn ourselves."

Ron raised a brow. "We have enough to do as it is and you want to add _more_?"

"But this is more important! None of this-" she waved to the scattered books and parchment on the table, "-will even matter if we end up dead in the end. Harry is right. We need to learn how to defend ourselves and that's not happening with the way things are so we need to take matters into our own hands."

"Who do you s'pose will teach us though?" Ron asked.

"If you're talking about Lupin-"

"No, no," Hermione interrupted Harry.

Harry frowned. "Who then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about _you_, Harry."

Harry and Ron looked at her with blank faces.

"Me, what," Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with a straight face then slapped her forehead with a resounding _smack._ "Merlin give me strength," she murmured to herself.

"I'm saying _you_ should teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry continued looking at her blankly before turning to Ron who had a contemplative face.

"That's an idea," Ron said.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "No that most certainly _can not_ be an idea. I mean come on! Me? _Me_ teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? Hermione, I got a D on the potions essay how the hell do you expect me to teach? I'm not fit enough to be a teacher, why don't you do it?"

Hermione stowed her reprimand for his grade away for later. She rolled her eyes and stood up pacing back and forth.

"I can't be the one to teach Harry. I may be book smart but in DADA you're better than me."

"I am?" Harry asked momentarily stunned proud.

She rolled her eyes and nodded furiously. "You beat me on exams in third year when we had an actual qualified teacher but that's beside the point- I'm talking about as a whole. I mean, look at what you've _done_, Harry!"

Ron and Hermione tried to make him see reason but it only got him riled up and angry.

"You don't get it so don't act like you do! I'm sick of everyone painting me as a hero when I'm far from it. You think I could just go around teaching everyone how to defend themselves from _death_?" He laughed sardonically. "Fighting for your life isn't like how it is in class. You don't just memorize spells and incantations to throw at him and hope that it'll be enough. They don't teach us what to do or how to deal with being only a second away from murder, or torture, or watching your friends-" He cut himself off when Cedric's face came to his mind.

"You just don't _get it_," he murmured.

Ron and Hermione shared a look before Hermione stepped forward.

"But Harry," she started, "Don't you see? This is why it needs to be you. You're the only one besides the Order who's actually truly faced him. This is why we need you. You're the only one who can show us what to expect when we go against V-Voldemort." They all cringed at the name.

Harry dragged a hand down his face then rubbed at his scar.

They watched the action and felt a bit guilty for putting more pressure on him but they need this.

"Just... just think about it, okay?" Hermione said. At Harry's silence, she sighed. "I'm off to bed."

Hermione knew how much Harry was struggling as is feeling like there were all these expectations he needed to uphold. But the reality of the matter is that they'll be in so much more pressure as the days pass and they need to be prepared. This is their life they're fighting for.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello beautiful people! Here is another somewhat short chapter for you all that I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying my best to incorporate the book and movies into it to make it flow more smoothly and it's kind of hard but I don't mind! Thank you so much for reading!

Love Always,

to-be-Slytherin xX


	14. Chapter 14

The trio were in the library looking for potion ingredients for Snape. It had been a while since Hermione or anyone brought up the topic of Harry teaching DADA. Truth be told, Hermione was a little scared to broach the subject because of how negatively Harry had reacted the first time. But she was a damn Gryffindor and he was her best friend.

"So Harry, I was wondering... if you have given my suggestion any thought," she said making sure to be as secretive as possible considering they were in such a public area where Umbridge could just be lurking about.

Harry paused from reading but then continued feigning as if he was.

Hermione went back to trying to do her work to give him some time to answer. She knew he didn't like feeling rushed.

"I- I mean... yeah I have. A bit hard not to."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry replied.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and he coughed out. "Right, well mate, I thought it was a good idea from the start."

"I just don't think I can do it, to be honest with you both. If I did go through with it, what if it's not enough? What if-"

Hermione placed a hand on his to calm him down. "Don't stress about the what if's. Mistakes happen but you learn along the way, that's the whole point. Don't look at yourself as a teacher look at yourself more like a tutor or guidance. You'll help us get better with what you know then anything we all don't know we'll master it together."

"I just don't know, Hermione."

"Well, Viktor always did say-"

"Wait a minute, you're still in touch with Vicky?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And so what if I am, that wouldn't be your business," she said effectively dismissing him.

Honestly, she and Viktor did keep in touch but with him being a professional quidditch player and her with well, pretty much everything, it wasn't as often as Ron was probably assuming. Yes, she did have a crush on him but that was before. Now, she really just enjoyed catching up and hearing his stories about all the places he's visited.

"Anyways, he said you knew more things than he did despite him being in his final year of Durmstrang."

Harry thought about it then nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Hermione immediately perked up. "So you'll do it?"

Harry sighed. "If it's just you two then yeah."

Hermione pursed her lips and then looked at him sheepishly. "Okay, promise me you won't fly off the handles, but I was thinking maybe also others who would be interested."

Harry combed a hand through his hair. "I don't think anyone would be considering I'm the nutter, remember? 'The Boy Who Lies,' " he said, reciting the Prophet headlines about him.

"You'll be surprised. Let's just spread the word to anyone who's interested to meet at Hogsmeade in the village," Hermione suggested.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

"So you and Krum _are_ still in contact?" Ron asked.

Hermione groaned. "And we're still talking about this because?"

Ron's eyes widened and he spluttered. "B-because he's just using you!" He exclaimed louder than appropriate for the library.

"We're just pen-pals," she said, feeling her ire and tone rise.

Harry tried his best to ignore the bickering like he usually tried to. He knew Ron was speaking out his arse but he also knew he had a crush on Hermione so it was best he kept his mouth shut. If things got out of hand he'd cut in. If they were to go through with DADA lessons, he couldn't have the people who pushed him to do it at odds either.

"He wants to be more than just a pen-pal," Ron scoffed.

Hermione slammed her book shut. "And so what if he does? Like I said before, it's none of your business so just please leave it."

With that, she magicked her belongings into her bag and stormed off but as soon as she walked out of their little area she paused finding her brother, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini sitting at a table within earshot and she just knew they heard.

Her brother looked none too pleased as she'd expect. He'd always been vocal about Viktor being too old for her.

Draco was avoiding looking at her and she didn't notice how much more pale his hand was from gripping his quill too hard.

Blaise on the other hand didn't say anything and just tipped his head in her direction.

At that moment she felt her bracelet warm her wrist up and she finally got her legs to move, storming out of the library.

* * *

Hermione once again found herself at the astronomy tower enjoying the very cool breeze.

"So you've found my secret hiding spot," A voice startled Hermione, causing her to jump.

When she saw it was only Draco she sighed and turned back around. "I don't think you can call it a hiding spot if it's not you know- hidden."

Draco smirked and stood next to her, leaning on the rail.

"Why are you here?" She asked after a long lapse of silence.

Draco glanced at her then back to the horizon. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't owe him an answer but for some reason, she just needed to simply talk to someone even if it was Malfoy. She found it rather easy to talk to him when he wasn't being the world's biggest prat.

"I needed to breathe," she answered quietly.

Draco was surprised she was actually confiding in him but of course, he held in his shock. He just remained silent and waited for her to finish her thought.

"Sometimes the expectations surrounding me get a little...suffocating. The expectation to be the best, the expectation to be the brains of the Golden Trio, of proving that my blood doesn't define me..."

Draco turned his head to look at her but she was toying with her locket. He straightened his spine and turned his body around to lean on the rail but was now able to look at her more clearly.

"So when things get overwhelming I find myself here because while the breeze is a breath of fresh air, the view is a reminder that there's still beauty in the world surrounded by so much darkness."

Draco wanted to say that in his world of darkness she was the beauty in it, the light that kept him going sometimes.

To him, Hermione Granger was the epitome of light. It seemed to just emanate from her and Draco wondered if that came from her ability to carry so much love and care in that bleeding heart of hers. It was almost like she gave a part of her lightness to everything she touched and Draco watched that light begin to fade over the years as if the hope and strength in her were dimming like a light bulb that had been used for so long it was starting to run out and Draco hated it.

"And what darkness is that," he finally said speaking up because it was all he could say.

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "I've come to the realization that humans- yes us wizards and witches too- are the most primitive and dangerous beings in existence."

Draco scoffed, "Clearly you've never seen a dragon."

Hermione chuckled and the sound was like a small twinkle that Draco could imagine himself relaxing too.

"No, I haven't quite had the pleasure like Harry had, but no, not even dragons could rival our danger. See with other living beings their sole purpose is to survive and thrive whereas us humans, while we're capable of such greatness, but we're also capable of such heinous things. We even go as far as inflicting pain on those innocent for our own gains whether it be animals, nature, other humans..."

Draco felt his mouth dry and his hands clench. She was right and even if she wasn't referring to herself, Draco saw her as the innocent and the thought of someone stripping away that innocence for their selfish gain was almost gut-wrenching and he knew he had been one of those people. He had relentlessly bullied her, her friends, and so many others for his own gains, and that only made the self-deprecation worse. He was selfish to think he would ever be good enough for her that she could ever forgive someone like him. He didn't want to pollute her lightness yet he couldn't fathom not having her in his life, even at a distance.

"That wasn't a jab at you, you know," she said softly and Draco realized he hadn't said anything because he was too frozen with realization.

"Why are you talking to me," he asked genuinely. "Seriously, I've been nothing but a foul git and made you and your friends lives hell... so why?"

Hermione tilted her head and looked at him. "I think it's because even I know you have beauty in you that's been obscured by darkness."

At that moment, Draco felt like he could drop to her knees and beg her for forgivenes because never in his life would he have imagined Hermione believing him capable of goodness. It only fueled his need- his want to help the order. To hell with Voldemort or his father hunting him down if they ever found out, because Hermione freaking Granger believed he wasn't truly a bad person.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, hope blooming in his chest.

Hermione shrugged one shoulder and gave him a small smile before looking back at the view. "You're many things, Draco Malfoy, but you're not evil."

She gave him a conspiratorial smile and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even my friends, that in private you're not such a wanker."

Draco let out a chuckle then leaned his head down so his face was much closer to hers. "Then what am I? You said I'm many things and since you know me so well, tell me, what am I?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes and noticed that the silver-blue pools sparkled in the afternoon sun. His shaggy white-blond hair was blowing with the wind giving him a bit of a just got out of bed look and with his face so up close she didn't realize how tall he actually was compared to her now that he was practically looming over her and all she could think about was her childhood crush on him. The way she watched those eyes through Theo's memories sparkle with mischief, that smirk playing on his lips that held back wit... It had been easy falling for his carefree attitude but it had also been easy getting over that crush when she learned just how nasty he could be.

However, standing here and watching that same playful expression that she so vividly recognized from watching so much, she wondered.

Since the beginning of term, he'd teased her, yes, but it never held any malice. She recalled their run-in on the train then in the library where he basically complimented her and told her how much she was underappreciated. And now, here he was looking at her with those same eyes and smile from those memories and she felt herself wanting to stare at them and get lost in them all day.

That's when Hermione realized she never stopped watching him. She's watched him grow into the child his parents molded him to be and over the years she's watched as he slowly started coming into his own person... she just hoped that with Voldemort and his family heavily influencing him into supporting Voldemort's regime that he'd one day give himself a choice.

Hermione pulled away from his reach and turned to walk down to the Great Hall for dinner. She just needed space between them. Seeing him in a new light caused buried feelings to resurface and she couldn't risk doing or saying something stupid.

Draco felt his stomach drop and he swallowed hard to get the lump out his throat. He was just about to curse himself but then she turned around slightly and said in the most gentle of voices, "You, Draco Malfoy, are capable of being whoever you want to be." She nodded and then left without another glance back.

Draco finally let the breath he was holding out and after a moment a smile crept up to his face. She was right. He can be whomever he wanted to be and what he wanted to be was worthy enough for her, worthy enough for himself. He vowed to himself he'd do anything to make sure Voldemort is taken down so he'd be able to live in a world where he and Hermione could have a chance- where people like them could have a chance. He didn't care if that meant playing a dangerous role if it meant keeping his mother and Hermione safe. The next opportunity he got, he'd go straight to Dumbledore and pledge his allegiance to work as a spy.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now enjoying a pint of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. They had all decided to head there after the meeting which surprisingly went extremely well.

"See that wasn't too bad, Harry," Hermione chirped up.

Harry threw her a pointed glare but then sighed and nodded. "As usual, you were right."

Hermione gave him a smug look then took a big gulp of her drink.

"Speaking of the meeting," she started. "I noticed Cho couldn't seem to take her eyes off of you."

Harry's pale cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come on mate, its obvious isn't it? She fancies you!" Ron exclaimed.

"And it's obvious you still fancy her," Hermione continued.

Harry looked out the window and ignored the pair. He didn't even pay attention as they started bickering about Ginny dating Michael Corner.

Just then Malfoy and his Slytherin posse consisting of Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all came in and sat at a table not too far from them.

Hermione watched Draco as he walked in with his usual air of confidence, paying no mind to Ron's grumbling about them.

When Draco had turned and caught her eye, she swore she saw the ghost of a smirk appear on his face but now he looked just as aloof as ever.

"D'you think Malfoy knows just what daddy dearest is up to these days?" Ron whispered, referring to Harry seeing Lucius at the Ministry.

Harry glanced over to them then back, "Who knows, he might even be a Death Eater in training."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's completely barbaric. Malfoy may be a ferret but I don't think he'd be capable of those things. I don't think he's anything like his father."

Both Ron and Harry looked at her as if she had gone completely mental.

"Hermione, this is the same person who bullied you for years and threatened you all because of your blood," Harry said.

"And let's not forget, the whole lot of them are as bigoted as they come. Harry even said their fathers had all been summoned by You-Know-Who himself last year," Ron hissed.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Yes, but I mean do you really think _Malfoy_ would ever be one of them?"

Ron and Harry shared a look then turned back to her.

"Out of that lot," Harry gestured with his head over to the Slytherins, "I'd bet all my galleons Malfoy would be the most inclined to. He'd probably be the first to volunteer."

Hermione glanced sideways to Draco and saw him laughing with his friends and remembering all their run-ins together this year. No, she definitely didn't agree with Harry.

She chugged down her butterbeer, much to her two friends amusement, and stood.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"I forgot I needed to get a new quill. I'm just going to stop by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. I'll meet you both back at the castle." She wrapped her scarf around her neck and put on her jacket, bidding them both goodbye.

As she walked out of the pub she spared a glance at Malfoy who was already watching her. The short period of eye contact had her almost fumbling into the door but luckily she managed to regain her balance.

Draco hadn't expected to see Hermione in the pub but he was grateful that he did. However, that gratitude was short-lived when she made an exit not too long after he arrived and he wondered if it was because of him. He did notice her and her friends watching him and knew immediately he was the topic of their conversation.

He so badly wanted to go right after her but he restrained himself. If he did it would be too obvious, that and he needed to stop seeking her out. It does not bode too well for him or anyone really for him to suddenly make nice with the Gryffindor princess with all things considered. But he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Draco was a selfish man and he was never one to deny that.

When he heard the shrill voices of Pansy and her group of girl friends, one of whom was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass' little sister. The younger girl had a massive crush on Draco and it was already annoying enough having Pansy and so many of the other girls trying to bag him up, but Astoria was almost as annoying as Pansy and he just couldn't deal with both at the same time.

He tried sinking into his chair and hiding behind Crabbe's much larger frame but it was no use, Pansy had seen him.

"Draco!" She exclaimed and the group of girls all started making their way over to them.

He outwardly groaned and sneered when his friends began laughing.

"D'you think if I up and leg it right now they won't catch me?"

"No," Theo grinned then watched in amusement as the girls pulled up chairs to sit at their table, Astoria and Pansy squeezing themselves at either side of him.

The two girls glared dirtily at each other but didn't want to say anything at the risk of upsetting Daphne.

"Ladies," Blaise acknowledged, shooting Draco a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and had to pull his arm away from Pansy's wandering hands.

"So, Draco. Since we're both here-" Pansy started but was immediately cut off.

"-Would you like to grab a drink with me?" Astoria rushed out.

Pansy shot her the most terrifying look but the younger girl ignored it, unfazed.

Draco raised a bored brow then stood and dusted off his robes. "I'm afraid I have some things to attend to but I'm sure these other gentlemen would be glad to join you ladies."

"What?" Blaise and Theo said in alarm. Draco knew how annoyed they got of the constant girly gossip and he basked in their dread. Served them right. Now, he had an opportunity to go find Hermione.

As he walked out of the Three Broomsticks, he silently told himself he wasn't going to approach her. He just wanted to see her and if by any constellation _she approached him_ then Draco wouldn't stop that either.

She had been easy to find. Standing outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she was looking through the window at one of the most luxurious quills there. He knew because it was the one he owned. In fact, all of his quills were the same model. After all, only the best for the Malfoy's.

He watched from a distance as she made her way in and once he deemed it appropriately long enough, he followed in.

Hermione was way in the back of the shop at the till browsing at the handsome quills on display in the glass case. He made sure he was out of sight but was able to see her and hear her.

She took her time but in the end, she had purchased a nice dark green pheasant-feather quill and the thought that she bought that specific one for him caused an odd flutter feeling in his stomach. _Could she have?_

"Thank you," she called out as she left and Draco finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" the petite old witch asked him with a kind smile.

"Hello, may I get 1 gold nib goose feather quill and another in green?"

"Certainly, dear," the lady nodded and went to get them.

She opened the leather boxes and allowed him to look at them and make sure they were up to his standards. She clearly knew exactly who he was.

Draco nodded in satisfaction and she went to bag them up but he stopped her.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to gift wrap the green one."

The lady only looked at him for a moment before she nodded and did as he asked. A secret smile was playing on her lips as she wrapped the box carefully and neatly but Draco didn't notice. He was too excited picturing Hermione's reaction come morning when the owls came with the post.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter filled with much more Dramione! To be honest, this one had me a little excited to write and post. I was originally going to publish yesterday but I was having a bit of trouble trying to figure out how to make it flow but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Thank you so much for reading 3

Love Always,  
to-be-Slytherin xX


End file.
